What goes around comes around
by Sparkly Blue Eyes
Summary: Billy Darley: Rules the streets of Stokely Hall. With his ruthless gang at his side they are unstoppable but what happens when he finds that he doesn't rule his own heart & the girl that does is about to face the consequences for his own actions...
1. Chapter 1

**Author note: I DO NOT OWN DEATH SENTENCE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS JUST THE ONES YOU DO NOT RECOGNISE – PURELY FICTIONAL FUN**

**WARNING: STORY IS RATED M FOR A REASON – DON'T LIKE BAD LANGUAGE OR M RATED SEXUAL SCENES, I FRIENDLY SUGGEST TURNING AWAY NOW BUT IF YOUR INTERESTED; I HOPE YOU ENJOY **

**

* * *

**

**What goes around comes around**

Billy Darley: Notoriously know for being merciless & ruling the streets of Stokely Holmes. With his brother Joe & his ruthless gang at his side they are unstoppable... but what happens when he finds that he doesn't rule his own heart & the girl that does is about to face the consequences for his own actions...

**Chapter 1**

The Four Roses – Just like any other run-down bar within the Boston state except this bar was home to the likes of the Darley brothers Billy and Joe, not just any fucker could drink there – no, you had to be one hundred percent approved by Billy himself to step anywhere near it. Outsiders who attempted to try and push their luck swiftly found themselves looking at the barrel of a loaded gun – this being the last thing they remember ever seeing.

Although having its regular punters, the bar was popular – not only because of the atmosphere but because people could do what the fuck they wanted within reason; however even with Billy Darley there was a line and crossing that would only result in the sons a bitch's being wrapped in a body bag and dumped in the nearest sewer.

Yes he was merciless and the hardest motherfucker in the Stokely Holme area and everyone knew it – eldest son of Bones Darley himself; a true chip of the old block not that he would ever admit it. Anybody whosever known Billy knew that he despised his dysfunctional fuck up of a dad but loved his younger brother Joey...a fuck up on training wheels in this life but at least he looked up to his older brother who had no problem in teaching him the ways.

As per usual on a Friday night the bar was swamped; the lights up and shining across the small dance floor whilst music blared from the heavy duty speakers in every corner of the room – the floor literally shaking from the bass. The back was strictly off limits to anyone who wasn't in Billy's fearless and vicious gang – Joe, Bodie, Heco and Jamie were chilling out at the pool table, betting away all of their hard earned money they'd made that day from selling their shit; winner takes all and looser keeps their trap shut – those were the rules... Baggy, his girl Josie, Tommy and his latest squeeze Dana sat at one of the tables just offside from the pool table – just doing shots and getting pissed after a hard day... Newest member of the gang Doug stayed at his mentor Spinks side as he chatted up one of the bitch's sitting at the bar...

"The fuck is this?" A voice shouted over the music, pulling everyone's attention round to see Billy standing there – his eyes glaring at each and every one of them "It's not like we got fucking work to do or anything?"

Handing his pool cue to Heco, Bodie stepped forward "C'mon dog, we been working eighteen fucking hours straight..."

Billy narrowed his gaze in Bodie's direction "And I give a fuck why? We got fuckers ready to buy this shit but half of it still needs to be mixed..." His eyes now landing on Heco "I come here and y'all having a fucking break?"

"Bill chill, the shit is mixed and ready to go..." Baggy interrupted chucking a shot down his throat.

Huffing Billy nodded "If I chilled, you think anything would get fucking done?" He smirked; grabbing his leather jacket he pulled it from his frame and settled it down on the seat next to Tommy before heading over to the pool table.

"You sure you're not losing your shit for another reason bro?" Joe teased handing him a newly poured pint of beer.

Billy pulled his eyebrows together and passed a confused look over at his younger brother "The fuck you talking bout?"

Joe smirked "Well for starters she's fucking hot...your expecting her home anytime soon, right?"

Realising who he was on about, Billy shoved him hard "Leave it out Joe or this cue won't just be busting the ball's ass!"

Joe couldn't help but laugh; he enjoyed getting under Billy's skin occasionally – they were brothers after all.

* * *

Leaning against the wall – watching his brother kick ass at pool, Billy pulled a cigarette out from the pack in his back jean pocket; balancing it in his lips – he flicked the lid on his lighter and lit the tip – taking a long drag he rested his head back against the wall before exhaling deeply and blowing the smoke out into the air.

"So dog, what's the plan for that hit tomorrow?" Bodie asked leaning next to him.

Billy smirked "The plan is for that motherfucker to die...The Haul should know better letting their dog sell shit on my streets..."

Bodie nodded "Who you want doing the hit? Jamie? Tommy?"

Billy shook his head "Nah let's get Doug pulling the trigger – I ain't waiting forever for his fucking balls to drop, he becomes a man now or never!"

Bodie nodded in agreement "We also gotta transfer our shit from Stokely Main to the safe house..."

Billy took another drag on his cigarette "Baggy and Tommy should have the shit moved by morning – Heco will have it on the streets by night..." His eyes catching Heco's who nodded at his silent order; Heco was the one Billy trusted to get their shit out on the street – in a way he was there best fucking salesman.

"Fucking prick, how the hell d'u do it?" Jamie cursed Joe watching him smugly grab the money he'd made from all three competitors from the side of the table.

Joe smirked "Comes natural when all you compete against is uneducated pussy's..."

Billy laughed at his brother's attitude watching Jamie just throw him a glare before downing the rest of his beer – everyone respected one another within the gang but no one would ever think to step to Joe knowing what fate awaited them...

"I'll take you on..." A female's voice came from behind Jamie.

All heads turned to see Hazel, one of the newest punters of the bar who obviously had a thing for the younger brother; glancing to the side she looked over at Billy – waiting for his approval.

Smirking Billy nodded "Joey I'm telling ya now, if you get beaten by a bitch...your drinking nothing but Pina fucking Colladas from now on..."

The gang laughed watching Hazel step forward and start racking up the balls; her eyes never leaving Joe's who obviously in return wanted to fuck that hot piece of ass.

"Hey Billy..." A voice came from the side.

Both Billy and Bodie turned their heads to see a medium sized beech blonde haired girl standing feet from him.

"Do I know you?" Billy asked taking yet another drag from his cigarette; blowing the smoke out in her direction.

"No but I been watching you all night...I'm Candy" The girl replied; a flirty smile appearing on her face.

Bodie sneered at his side "I'll leave you to it dude..."

Billy turned his attention away from the girl and watched Bodie move over to the pool table to watch Joe hopefully get his ass kicked by a girl...

"So what?" Billy asked turning his attention back to her – his eyes glancing down at her.

The girl licked her bottom lip before gripping it between her teeth "So I want you..." She simply replied; raising her hand she gently rested it against the material of his black long sleeved top.

Huffing he looked her up and down – she was undeniably hot, that he couldn't deny but she was nothing more than another one of those fake bitches he used to fuck for pure amusement and distraction – her fake DD boobs enhanced in the top she wore with nothing else but a pair of hot pants and knee high black high heeled boots.

"I know you want me..." The girl whispered moving closer to him; pushing her chest up against him.

"How the fuck would you know what I want?" Billy asked his eyes never leaving the girl's that was slowly crossing that line

The girl smiled "C'mon Billy...let me be the best you've ever had...

He didn't get a chance to respond because in the second of his mouth opening to tell her to fuck off – she was pulled roughly back from behind – naturally hearing the sound of an upcoming fight, the music was quickly turned down by the DJ whilst all heads in the club turned to see the girl be slammed forcefully in to the pool table; instantly disturbing the game that both Hazel and Joe were playing. Feeling her side crack against the wood, Candy cried out instantly swiping her head round to glare at the girl now standing in front – her blue eyes glaring down at her.

"What the fuck...who the fuck are you?" Candy spat.

Billy had complete control of the situation; he could have both the girls killed if he wanted but once recognising the girl that had started the fight – he just smirked, watching the way she could casually handle herself.

"You being the best he's ever had is going to be quite difficult when your six feet under the fucking ground..." The girl replied – smirking smugly at the bitch that was still trying to recover from the impact.

Candy smirked "Jealous much? Well bitch, I guess we'll see about that won't we?" Straightening herself, she snatched the pool cue from Hazel shoving her to the side.

"Billy?" Joe asked looking anxiously between the two females about to go at each other – he hadn't been in the game long and wasn't quite sure watching two chicks kill each other was his idea of fun...

Billy moved his eyes from her and glanced over at Joe – reassuringly he nodded; subtly telling him he had it under control and not to question what he fuck he was doing.

The gang circled the two girls, closing the fight off from the rest of the club – the last thing they needed was a fucking riot.

"I got 30 bucks on the brown haired chick..." Spink smirked glancing over at Doug who remained surprised by it all.

"I guess I'll meet that for the blonde bitch..." Doug replied; his eyes glancing between the girls that were now circling one another – each one calling the other's bluff – both waiting for the other to make their move...

* * *

Candy's eyes glared at the girl opposite who didn't seem to be phased by her at all – this only fuelling her anger "You gonna bog at me all night bitch or you gonna make a move?"

The girl smirked almost mocking her stupidity for taking her on "Fake, blonde and dim-fucking-witted – my favourite..."

Hearing the sarcasm in the girl's voice, Candy growled "Your dead bitch!" With that she forcefully swung the cue in the girl's direction. Ducking from the blow, the girl quickly straightened herself and grabbed the pool cue from Candy; not giving her a chance to defend she lifted her leg and booted her bag into the table... grabbing both ends of the cue, she raised her leg quickly up and smashed the wood in two – now giving her a weapon for both hands. Watching Candy try and balance herself, the girl smirked – she wasn't one for making a poor pathetic girl suffer; swinging her right hand she knocked the snapped piece of wood against the girl's cheek – instantly drawing blood.

Crying out Candy raised her hand and gripped her cheek "Shit..." She cursed feeling the blood ooze from the cut.

Smirking the girl proceeded to swing her left hand and knock the other half of the wood into the back of her knee – making her instantly drop to the ground.

Feeling her adrenaline pumping the girl huffed "Get this piece of shit outta here!" She ordered.

Standing closest to her both Baggy and Tommy nodded, leaning down they grabbed the girl and walked her out of the bar.

Nodding she dropped the broken cue on to the table and turned to Billy who just smirked at her; lust clearly visible in those blue eyes of his.

Smiling she casually walked up to him – pausing just in front "Hey Billy..."

Finishing his cigarette, Billy took one long final drag before placing it in the ashtray to his side; whilst having his head turned to the side he blew the smoke away from her before turning his head back to look at her "Hey yourself Jess, been too fucking long..."

* * *

So I am aware that not many of the visitors that visit FF read fic's like these but if you have read Chapter 1 and liked it, I'd love to know what you thought and if you'd like to read more...

I mainly stick to Supernatural FF's but after recently watching this film, I had to write a fic for it.

So guys please, hit that review button and let me know what you think!

Thanks for taking the time to read =)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey to everyone that may be reading this! Thank you so much for giving it a chance! As I said before, this is way out of my comfort zone so it's nice to hear that you are enjoying it =)

IMPORTANT: THIS WHOLE STORY CONTAINS M RATED LANGUAGE AND SEXUAL REFERENCES – I WILL KEEP SAYING IT BECAUSE I DON'T WISH TO OFFEND ANYONE! IF THIS IS NOT YOUR THING, THEN I DO NOT RECOMMEND YOU KEEP READING BUT IF YOUR UP FOR SOME NAUGHTY FUN THEN I HOPE YOU ENJOY!

ALSO: BE GENTLE – THIS IS MY FIRST REAL TIME DESCRIBING M RATED SEX AND I HOPE I DON'T DISAPPOINT. ENJOY GUYS! =)

**Chapter 2**

Sliding the key into the lock, Jess turned it and pushed the door to her apartment open - having been out of town for the past couple of weeks she dropped her duffel bag into the hall before moving into the lounge. Glancing around it was just the same as how she left it – one of the benefits of her apartment was that apart from the bedroom and bathroom everything was open plan so she could always see her surroundings.

Hearing the door close behind her she turned to find Billy standing there, smirking at her – he wasn't one to let her walk round the streets alone before she left so why the hell would he start now?

"Thanks..." Jess said passing him an appreciative smile.

"Anytime..."

Jess nodded, she had known Billy her entire life; back in the day when things weren't so fucked up and all they had to worry about were school assignments...that was until Billy dropped out for the life he leads now. She remembered the real him before the shit literally hit the fan and he set himself on the worst destructive path of following in his dad's footsteps; the way he used to have short but always nicely styled blonde hair before shaving every single strand of it off.

Even with the man he was now, Jess's love would never stop; she owed him her life – he saved her, put her up in this apartment after she killed her dad in cold blood – the constant beatings he gave her needed to stop – Jess knew it was time when a particular beating turned in to her dad forcefully shoving himself in between her legs on the kitchen floor...

Most people saw Billy as a monster, a soulless killer but Jess knew different – even through all the shit he's been through, nothing ever stopped him from taking care of her, nothing ever stopped him from loving her – not that he would ever fucking admit that to her.

For years Billy and Jess have had that casual kind of relationship – they would fuck each other on a regular basis but also other people; nothing could ever stop the spark between them and neither of them would actually admit that what they feel for one another is much more that what they've both agreed to show – casual means uncomplicated – just the way they both like it after the lives they've lived.

"So you get the motherfucker?" Billy asked hanging his leather on her coat hook – he wasn't one to normally respect housekeeping but he respected her.

Jess paused across the room and dropped her keys on the dining table, she nodded – lifting her hands she unzipped her tight fitting black leather jacket and pulled it from frame; resting it on the back of one of the chairs.

Leaning at the doorframe that leads into the lounge-kitchen area, Billy's eyes wandered her un-fucking-believable body; the way she wore those super skinny jeans with a tight fitting strap top that enhanced all the right areas was already starting to make him tighten against the front of his jeans...he did undoubtedly miss her more than he would admit...

With her back to him, Billy pulled his eyebrows together after noticing what looked like blood slowly dripping at the bottom of her neck; moving from the frame he walked across the room and up behind her.

About to turn and reply to him, Jess felt his right hand grip her side whilst he pushed his front against her; gasping slightly at the surprise – Jess smiled before feeling him brush her long brown hair to the side "What is it?"

"You're bleeding..." Billy replied inspecting the cut closer, with his left thumb he wiped what blood he could away to see an open gash, deep in her neck – huffing he clenched his jaw together "What the fuck happened?"

Jess nodded realising what he was looking at "Well I found that prick at his apartment...threw his ass through a glass window – in the moment of me gutting that fucker he grabbed a piece of glass and tried sticking me..."

Billy snorted in anger whilst gritting his teeth together "Tell me you did that fucking prick..."

Jess nodded "Shit bag lawyer covered up my dad killing my mum – course I fucking gutted him" She smirked turning her head back to look at him, seeing the concerned look on his face she shuffled free of his grip "It's nothing Billy..."

Billy watched her move from him and in to the kitchen but he knew 'It's nothing' meant 'I don't wanna talk about it...' Billy however wasn't one to listening to anybody but himself and that gash on her neck looked anything but nothing.

Opening the fridge Jess leant in a grabbed a bottle of water, straightening up she closed the fridge and turned to see Billy who was now guiding her back so she leant against the counter behind her.

"I think I'll be the one to say when it's fucking nothing..." Leaning forward his arms rested on the counter either side of her, blocking her so she couldn't run from him – not that she would ever want to.

Jess gazed up into his blue eyes, the ones that could look right into her soul but she remained quiet.

Billy wasn't a complete fucking idiot, he knew when he was being lied to – especially by the girl he's loved and protected his entire life "What the fuck is it Jess?" He asked taking a step closer to her; lessening the gap between them.

Jess huffed feeling the tears gather in her lower lids "I've wanted to kill that son of a bitch for so long and now I have – it's all over..." She started watching Billy just nod – he never had been overly touchy feely but he'd always listen to her.

A tear finally broke free and rolled down her cheek "But when he stuck me...I dunno part of me wanted him to have a better fucking shot..." She confessed seeing his jaw clench tightly together.

"The fuck you trying to say? You wanted to bleed out?"

Jess shook her head "No, I dunno...maybe..." She replied seeing his eyes now glaring down angrily at her "Billy all I have are these memories and they won't fucking go..." Bowing her head she leant forward and rested her head against his chest.

Huffing Billy shook his head, using his right hand he pushed her slightly back and looked down at her "Don't you ever fucking say shit like that to me again..." With her teary eyes focused on him, Billy lowered his hand and pushed her legs apart; leaning into her he rubbed his hand over the underneath of her tight jeans. Watching her eyes fixate on him even more, she let out a quiet moan as he crashed his lips against hers; not being able to move herself from him she dropped the bottle to the ground before moving her hands to the bottom of his black long sleeved top – pulling back she glanced up to see him nod, seeing this she didn't waste any time in pulling the top up and over his head.

Letting the top fall to the floor, Jess's hands went to his perfectly toned chest; watching his head dip to the side – she felt her stomach swarming with excitement as he continued to rub her whilst trailing rough kisses down the side of her neck. Feeling his left hand tug at the bottom of her top, Jess smiled and assisted pulling her top from her frame; revealing a black lace push up bra – pushing her breasts together just right...that was until she unclasped it and let it fall to the ground.

Growling Billy could feel his excitement intensifying as his eyes took in the view as his strokes on the underneath of her jeans became rougher, he could literally hear her breathing deepen as her lustful eyes looked up at him – he always knew how to do her right...make her forget all the shit she was carrying.

Lifting his hand he swiftly undid the two buttons on the front of her jeans "Take em off..." He ordered pulling back slightly, his breathing fast and deep from the adrenaline that was pumping within – he hadn't fucked her in over two weeks and he wanted her so fucking bad right now... Jess nodded and quickly slid her Jeans down her smooth toned legs revealing that she'd gone without wearing any matching panties that night.

"That's my girl..." Billy smirked – she looked fan-fucking-tastic and tonight she was all his. Leaning back against the counter, Jess watched Billy step forward and wrap his left arm around her waist; pulling her into him. Leaning down he kissed her a second time – this time being more passionate as he dipped his right hand and started to rub his fingertip over her now bulging clit; Jess couldn't help but let a louder moan escape her lips – never in her life has anyone made her feel the way Billy did over and over...they had been fucking for five years and still both lusted for one another.

"Billy..." She moaned feeling his finger slip inside of her, feeling her body tense and her legs weaken; Billy tightened his grip on her, steadying her as he fluctuated his speed from slow to fast back to slow "I got you..." He whispered feeling her lean against him, rocking her hips against his hand.

Feeling her orgasm creeping up on her, Jess moved her hands down and undone the zip on his jeans; she wanted him so fucking much inside of her – hearing a deep moan escape his throat, Jess smirked freeing him from his boxers so she could rub his whole length with her hand; gripping tight she began pumping him hard.

"Fuck Jess..." Billy moaned still keeping his rhythm within her – if anything they were meeting each others...

Trying to calm her breathing, Jess looked up at him "I need you so fucking much..." Knowing exactly what she meant, Billy nodded – slowly pulling his finger from her, both his hands landed on her ass and with one easy movement he lifted her up and positioned her on the edge of the counter.

Moving just in front - in between her already waiting open legs, Billy's eyes never left hers as he pushed his hard cock against her soaking wet opening; using his hand he teased her – gliding his tip gently up and down her "Tell me what you want baby..." He said in that overly sexy husky voice of his.

Edging herself nearer to him, Jess was growing so close and it was becoming harder and harder to control herself with his cock now pushing against her hot opening "I want you inside of me...fucking me"

Billy smirked, lowering his hands onto her thighs he gripped tight as he pushed himself hard within her; throwing her head back Jess moaned instinctively wrapping her legs around his waist – moving her arms from steadying herself on the counter she reached round and gripped him for support feeling him move in and out of her "Fuck..." Jess barely said through the moans that were escaping her lips; her fingertips literally digging into his back as his movements grew harder and faster against her.

Billy loved hearing the sounds he could pull from her, feeling her tighten around him he let out a deep moan which was swallowed by Jess who now had wrapped her arms tightly wrapped around his neck – pulling him even deeper into her so she could crash her lips against his, feeling her tongue overpoweringly slide into his mouth; he smirked joining his tongue with hers, kissing her just as passionate – he couldn't deny that she was the best fuck he'd ever had in his life.

"Ah Billy..." Jess moaned feeling the pleasure consuming her.

Knowing she was almost there but trying desperately to hold on to it, Billy raised his right hand and started rubbing his fingertip over her clit; knowing this would push her over the edge.

Sweat dripped from her as she rocked her hips against him, he was bringing her so close and he knew it – moaning through gritted teeth Jess could feel the urge to let go... "Billy I'm so close..." She whispered; pulling her arms from his neck she gripped the sides of the counter top – supporting herself the harder he was beginning to thrust.

"Cum for me baby, let it go..." Billy replied feeling himself brought right to the edge after her tightening firmer around him.

That's all she needed to hear, feeling the pleasure shoot right through her – Jess threw her head back and moaned at the spasms that echoed through her "Billy..."

He didn't think she could get any tighter but she did and it took a lot for Billy to control his breathing, groaning in pure fucking pleasure; he tipped his head back and closed his eyes feeling himself release inside of her.

Lifting her head, she tried to calm her breathing; her blue eyes met his as they looked caringly at her – Jess was the only one who ever got to see that side of him and she loved it.

Smiling she leant forward and kissed him a lot more tenderly on the lips before letting him pull himself from within her "And that is one of the reasons why I fucking love you Billy Darley..."

Billy smirked at the casualness in her tone; zipping his jeans back up he looked at her "Just one?"

He was a hard man and Jess never in a million years would expect to ever hear those three little words from Billy's mouth, smiling she pulled herself off the kitchen counter and grabbed her clothes from the floor; handing Billy his long sleeved top as she straightened herself up "Think I'm gonna take a shower..."

Taking his top from her, he smiled whilst letting his eyes continue to wander up and down her naked body; throwing his top on he nodded "I gotta take care of some shit anyways...you gonna be alright?"

Jess nodded "I'll be fine Billy..." With that she moved from his side and walked out across the lounge towards the bathroom – his eyes following her every move.

* * *

Hearing the door close behind her, Billy nodded – snorting he wiped the side of his hand across his nose; stepping forward he walked out in to the hall to hear the water running...the temptation not to follow her in and go for a second round – god knows he could, maybe a third – or even fourth...she would never know how much she really meant to him because he'd never find the right words, never have the fucking balls to be straight with her – generation after generation Darley men don't feel, more so they don't show that they feel... they suck it up and keep their fucking trap shut – Billy had the family motto knocked and belted in to him from a very early age... Joe not so much...

Huffing he grabbed his leather jacket from the hook and pulled it round him. Passing one final look to the bathroom door, he walked out of the apartment; closing the door behind him... No chick he'd ever come across in his life made him feel the way Jess did – he believed he was nothing, felt nothing through the anger but with her, just like it always did – she made him feel like he was actually something – something better than the merciless motherfucker on the outside.

* * *

Sooooo...What did you guys think? Want more Billy Darley goodness? I'm so hooked on that bad boy right now! Jess is one lucky girl! =) Alright guys I'm so nervous and I'm dying to know what you thought so please click that review button – even if you just say yeah – liking it! LOL


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Standing at one of the old abandoned hospital's full length windows, Billy looked out across the parking lot; severely hung over after going back to the Four Roses once he'd left Jess's apartment – best way to cure him of feeling weak and dickless was to get shit faced on alcohol and crack whilst fucking as many local bitches as he could.

Turning he shifted his focus on Heco, Jamie and Tommy who were currently bagging and preparing the rest of the shit they mixed the previous night.

"How long til this shit is fucking ready?" Billy asked; his eyes glaring at them impatiently.

"I'd say an hour...you want a lot of shit Bill, that's what we give ya..." Heco replied zipping one of the bags closed.

"Maybe so but what good is this shit if I can't fucking sell it?"

Watching all of their heads dip back in the direction of their work station; their hands now working faster than before – he smirked. Out the corner of his eye he saw Bodie and Baggy enter the room and walk towards him.

"Tell me you fucking got it..." Billy asked

Bodie smirked "That's what you pay me for isn't it?" Opening his jacket he pulled out a piece of paper "Danny Treo, been part of The Haul crew for just over a year – lives up in central Boston with his bitch..."

Billy nodded "A whole fucking year? I may have considered being understanding of the little bastard if he was a newbie but holy shit, fucker should know better than to cross the Stokely line..."

"How you want Doug to handle this?" Baggy asked from Bodie's side.

Billy smirked "Unload a clip's worth of bullets into the motherfucker...where the fuck is he?"

"Right here boss..." Doug's voice came from behind; from the way he was panting they could easily tell he'd been running

Billy turned and passed him one hell of an intimidating glare "Don't ever be fucking late..."

Doug could instantly feel the sweat dripping from his brow "Sorry Boss, really sorry..."

Billy nodded "Alright listen up..." The guy had some 'god' given power because every single one of his gang members turned their heads in his direction "Joe and me, we gonna go see Bones – see if we can get some fucking work... Bodie you will go with Spink and Doug, make sure he doesn't fuck the whole thing up and Baggy you'll be selling the shit with Heco, Jamie and Tommy – I want the whole stash turned into fucking cash by tomorrow morning!"

Even if they weren't happy with their so called job assignments, they knew better than to question the leader himself.

"Where is Joe?" Bodie asked curiously not seeing him when he walked in.

"Joey my man spent the night with Hazel – picking the little fucker up on the way..." Billy smirked.

Jokes and cheers echoed across the room from the other gang members; each one proud of the man Joe was becoming...it wasn't going to be long until he was officially one of them.

* * *

"Doug, in here..." Billy called walking into an old patient room that had been trashed over the years.

Nodding Doug followed him in – when face to face with him, he couldn't help but feel his body uncontrollably shaking.

"You got one big fucking day today and I don't like mistakes..."

Remaining quiet, Doug just nodded in the hope Billy would find that pleasing in some way.

"You wanna be one of us, you gotta kill and today is the day you fucking become one of us..."

Again Doug simply replied with a nod – he wanted nothing more.

"Bodie and Spink will give you your target and I mean it when I say you kill that motherfucker...any mistakes or wanting to back out – you'll find yourself in a position that no fucker ever comes back from...got it?"

"Got is boss, I won't let you down!" Doug finally replied...

"Yo dog! We got company!" Billy heard Bodie's voice shout from the main room.

Always expecting a fight, Billy clenched his jaw and hurried out into the main room – walking up to the window where Bodie was peering out of he glanced down to see a blue and white striped 1967 Mustang GT500 pull up outside.

His eyes watched the car door open and a figure step out, narrowing his gaze he could recognise her anywhere; even fifteen blocks up from the ground.

Hearing the safety's be clicked off of every gun the gang had on them, Billy turned his head and glared at them "Fucking nervous much? Put that shit away, it's only Jess..."

Nodding at his request each of them clicked the safety off and slid their pieces back inside their jackets or in the back of their jeans.

"Who's Jess?" Doug curiously asked but instantly regretted it seeing Billy glare over at him.

"I'm Jess..." A voice came from behind him.

Stepping to the side, Doug turned and looked at the beauty that stood to the side of him; feeling his words get trapped in his throat his eyes couldn't help but feel his eyes starting to glance her up and down – he'd never seen a girl wear her clothes so right...the black knee high heeled boots she wore over the tightest denim jeans accompanied with an obvious custom made leather jacket – fitted and suited to her only... "Hi...I'm Doug"

Jess smirked at his sudden nervousness, her eyes momentarily looking at Billy who appeared to be struggling to keep his anger inward; pulling her attention back she nodded "Hi Doug, pleasure meeting ya..."

Side stepping round him she walked further in to the room towards Billy, from the way Billy was glaring behind her she could easily assume that Doug's eyes were now following her ass as she walked.

Snapping him out of his thoughts Doug was slapped round the back of the head, swiping his head he turned to see Spink standing closely at his side "What the fuck?" Doug cursed rubbing the spot where he was hit.

"Little bit of advice for you, don't ever fucking look at Jess like that again unless you want your eyes literally pulled out of that thick fucking skull of yours" Spink warned seeing Doug pass him a confused look.

"Dude you seen that chick? She's fucking hot..." Doug whispered attempting to glance round at her only to be met with Billy's eyes that appeared to become angrier in a second of him turning his head.

"Yeah I've seen her and she's all Billy's...you look at her wrong, talk to her wrong – well your ass is as good as dead..."

Finally it sunk in and Doug's stomach instantly dropped, fearfully he turned his whole body in the opposite direction.

"Alright Bodie..." Jess said passing him a smile.

"Alright girl, how you keeping?" Bodie simply asked – keeping his conversation to a minimum, Jess knew most of the guys as well as Billy being that they had all grown up in this life together.

"You know the usual..." Jess replied glancing up at Billy whose attention was now focused on her.

"What you doing here?" He asked still angered by Doug's actions towards her.

Jess smirked "Nice seeing you to Billy..." She huffed at his lack of emotion - He definitely wasn't in the mood for messing about "I'm here cause I wanna do a fucking drug run..."

Many of the gang's heads turned and looked up at that point to see Billy grit his teeth together and glare down at her.

"You fucking what? No...No fucking way..."

"Billy I've done it before and I need the money...I don't see what the fucking problem is?"

If there was anyone with the stones to have a pop back at Billy, it was Jess – He knew and she knew that when they really got into it at the point of him threatening to kill her; he could never actually step to her.

"Jess you ain't hearing me, you ain't fucking doing it – you want money? I got fucking money..."

Jess growled at his inability to listen when in front of his 'gang' "I don't want you're fucking money Billy; I want your trust – that you can actually trust me to do a fucking job..." Her voice uncontrollably rising at him.

Billy just snorted angrily at her; his eyes just glaring – every time she stepped to him he would question her stupidity but he would always appreciate her bravery and will – knowing exactly who he was and what he was capable of; her eyes showed everything but fear and regret.

Smirking he growled at her resistance "The answer's still no..." Side stepping round her he walked across the main room into their storage bay where they stocked their shit and various hardware pieces.

Jess huffed and glanced around at the men that sat in various places within the room - the way they looked at her subtly told her that she should know better than to ask that. Clenching her jaw she turned on her heel and hurried after him, once inside the room slamming the storage door behind her...now taking his gang out of the equation.

"Hundred dollars says Jess'll get her fucking way..." Baggy bet.

Bodie smirked "Dog you really think he's letting her out on the street after what happened last time..."

"I'll meet your hundred and raise you fifty that Billy sticks to his guns on this one..." Tommy interrupted passing him a smug smile whilst slapping the notes down on the table.

Baggy winked "Your fucking on dude...say goodbye to your hard earned money..."

* * *

Lighting up a cigarette, Billy heard the door slam behind him and swiped round to see Jess standing there – her arms folded across her chest passing him one irritated glare.

"The fuck you think you're doing?" His tone a little more angered than before.

"I want the fucking truth Billy and I kinda think I deserve it..."

Billy took one long drag on his cigarette, blowing the smoke to the side "You wanna know what my fucking problem is?"

Jess just nodded watching him walk towards her; his menacing eyes looking down at her as he paused just in front

"If I say yes and you get fucking hurt or worse... that shit's on me – and that's the shit that can fucking hurt me..."

Jess huffed – as always he was trying to protect her but never would he man up and say the reasons why. Feeling her anger at him quickly subsiding – she stepped forward and reached up, resting her hands against his chest she looked up to watch his eyes dart to the door; hoping that no-one was seeing her fucking getting to him...again...

"Good thing the door doesn't have a fucking window eh?" Jess smirked knowing him all too well.

Throwing his cigarette to the ground, he used his foot to stub it out. Turning he looked down at her "I can't just let you fucking go out there again after what happened last time..."

Jess took a deep breath; stepping closer to him she rubbed her front up against him – hearing his breathing instantly deepen she smiled "Billy I get why you're worried...but I'm a big fucking girl..." Finally getting him to listen to her, she rubbed her hand backwards and forth across his growing hard on – her bright blue eyes looking up at him.

Suppressing the moan and fighting against the excitement, Billy's hands found her hips; his eyes now reflecting a calmer look he leant down and brushed his lips against hers, teasing her bottom lip with his tongue that sent an electrifying feeling across her entire body...he could get her like she could him...

"What you want from me? What you want me to do?" He asked straightening himself so he could look at her.

"I want you to trust me, I know what I'm doing...let me go on the run..." She replied seeing that protective side of his start to show through again in the moment of her asking him that.

Billy huffed "On one condition and one condition only..."

Jess smiled whilst nodding.

"You stay at Baggy's side the whole fucking time you're out there..."

Jess resisted the urge to roll her eyes; best keep that reaction to herself after even being able to get this result out of him...

* * *

Opening the storage door, all heads turned to see Billy walk out with Jess following closely behind.

"You packed all that shit yet?" Billy asked glancing over at Heco.

"Yeah just waiting for you dog..." Heco replied holding up the two dark duffel bags he held at his side.

Billy nodded "Jess'll be going with ya..." In the moment of him saying that Baggy passed a smug look over at Tommy who was definitely cursing at losing his money "Who knows having such a fine piece of ass may lure the punters in?"

"I'm glad I've got one use..." Jess teased from behind.

"Baggy..." Billy said pulling his attention instantly to him "You stick to Jess like fucking glue..."

Baggy nodded, Billy knew his dogs were loyal but any dog could be tempted by a newer bone; Bodie and Baggy were his second and third for a reason – he knew they would both die before betraying him.

"Alright, fuck off – go make me some money...I want them bags empty tomorrow morning..."

Grabbing the duffels Heco, Jamie and Tommy moved from the tables and started heading for the exit; pausing at Jess's side Heco looked at her "You riding with us Chica?"

Jess shook her head and smirked "Thanks but I'll be taking my ride..."

Heco nodded "We'll wait for you downstairs..."

Jess nodded turning her attention to Billy who was directing the rest of his gang to an obvious hit point, Jess was one of those rare girls that didn't squirm watching Billy initiate a killing or do it himself; mostly because she's killed to...

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" Jess said quietly in Billy's direction

"Grab my piece from storage Baggy, fucking left it in there...at the back..." Billy ordered.

Baggy nodded; turning he hurried into the storage knowing Billy of all people hated waiting for things...

Beginning to turn in the direction of the exit, she felt his arm circle her waist and pull her back into him; feeling him lean himself against her, she quietly gasped at the surprise – he always did manage to take her breath away.

"If things go shit, you get in your car and get the fuck outta there...you hear me?" Billy's voice whispered in her ear.

Jess nodded feeling him release her "And you will fucking see me tomorrow..." He said sterner and louder than before watching her casually walk across the room and down the stairs towards the exit.

"Here you go dude..." Baggy said handing him his customised .45. About to turn and head out of the exit, Baggy felt himself be roughly grabbed from behind "Billy, what the fuck?" He asked looking round at him.

"Keep an eye on her..." Billy simply ordered.

"You know I will dog, she'll be fine..."

Billy smirked "Well we all know what will fucking happen if she's not, don't we?"

Baggy nodded, not wanting to be in the firing line any longer; he turned and hurried across the room... Billy remained still before hearing the roar of the cars starting up, snorting he walked over to the window – watching both Jess's and Heco's cars speed out onto the main road...clenching his jaw he tried to shut the worry off – shut the fact he cared off... No matter what he's fucking conscience was chatting – Billy knew what he had to be – a soldier – hard-hearted & tough...hoping that she would be okay was definitely not part of that...what the fuck was he becoming? What the fuck was she doing to him?

* * *

Hey everyone! So to start: Thanks for reading!

Hope you are all enjoying if you're reading this story – to everyone who has reviewed before I Thank you and appreciate every one of them!

Your feedback means the world to me, lets me know if I'm doing a good job...

So Chapter 3, what did you guys think? Please hit that review button and tell me something! I get a lot of people reading which is awesome and I appreciate you all for it but I'd love to know what your thoughts and opinions on it are!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Pulling out her phone, Jess glanced down at the time – she and Baggy had been on the same corner for two fucking hours and the punters just kept rolling in...Maybe Billy was right – having her there was certainly increasing interest. This was all well and good for her but Baggy was definitely feeling the pressure of keeping her safe – with the amount of cars that were stopping, his guard duty was undeniably getting tougher and his hand remained firmly gripped on his .50 cal.

It was coming up to midday and already they'd made well over three grand from a quarter of the shit

Taking a break, Jess leant her back against the metal criss cross fence behind her; huffing she took a sip of the water she carried on her "How's Heco and the boys getting on?" She asked seeing Baggy close his phone before slipping it inside his jacket.

"Sold bout the same...said they could do with having your fine piece of ass over there..." Baggy joked leaning next to her.

Jess smirked "I can go help if you want?"

Baggy instantly shrugged that suggestion off "No your staying with me...you heard what Billy fucking said..."

Jess tutted and looked over at him "So basically you're fucking babysitting me?"

Baggy smirked at her tone "Get over it girl...you can bitch and moan all you fucking want or you can enjoy my company for the rest of the fucking day..." He teased nudging his shoulder against her.

Jess smiled in return, bout to banter with him she was interrupted by an old dodge pulling up just in front; the rumble of the engine echoing across the street.

"Nice car..." She smirked glancing at the black and chrome paint job.

"Nice ass...you selling?" A guy asked from the rolled down window.

"You know it baby..." Jess simply replied – Baggy couldn't deny she was fucking brilliant at luring them in...

Pushing open the driver door, the guy stepped out – he was a tall motherfucker, muscles bulging out of the tight t shirt he wore; gold bling hanging from every part of his body... "What you got?"

Stepping forward from the fence she paused just in front of him, raising her hand she slowly unzipped her leather jacket – his eyes staring down at the black corset she wore underneath; pushing her breasts upright and tightly together.

"Fuck..." He said wanting nothing more to take her right there and then.

"Easy boy..." Jess smirked opening the right side, reaching in she pulled out a small packet and shook it slightly "I got the best shit you could ever want..."

Licking his bottom lip, the guy stared down at her "How much?"

"One packet for three hundred and fifty...two for five..." Her blue eyes now sparkling up at him as the sun hit them.

"Shit you drive a hard bargain..." The guy smirked

"I'm not here for just shits and fucking giggles...so, you want it?" Jess asked subtly pushing her breasts closer together – she knew how a fucking man worked.

The guy growled, his eyes glancing her up and down "So fucking much..." About to step forward and try his luck, he caught the guy standing closely behind her reach behind him – obviously going for a piece – pausing he smirked "I'll take two..."

Jess couldn't help but smile victoriously, If only Billy could see her now, doing what she did fucking best... Pulling out another packet she exchanged them across when the notes were secure in her hand.

"Who you run for gorgeous?" The guy asked slipping the packets into his jean pocket.

"Billy Darley..." Jess simply replied watching him take a cautious step back – he definitely knew who she was talking about.

"Send him my regards; tell him he's got the right fucking idea..." With that the guy jumped back in to the driver's side, revving the engine he swiftly pulled the car round onto the road.

Jess nodded; folding the notes she turned and handed them to Baggy who wasted no time in storing them inside his jacket.

"So how was your trip? You were gone quite a while..." Baggy asked, he'd known her ever since he became part of the gang

Jess nodded "Proved to be successful..." She simply replied – the double crossing son of a bitch lawyer got what was coming to him but that didn't stop the memories of her having to watch her motherfucker of a dad kill her mum before delivering one hell of a beating to her – she still could feel the fracture in her wrist; it had never properly healed...

Baggy nodded "I'm sorry, can't be fucking easy..."

Jess smiled but turned her head to the side, breathing deeply she retracted the tears that were threatening to fall.

Last time he checked, Baggy wasn't blind – cursing at himself he stepped forward and wrapped his arm across her shoulders "Shit Jess, I'm sorry...you know I can be a fucking idiot sometimes..."

She couldn't help but giggle "That you can..." Finding the hug comforting, Jess leant her head in to him "I'll be fine, just takes fucking time...you know? Sometimes I hate that I'm not a fucking robot..."

Baggy smirked "I hear ya girl, but you got all of us – you need anything, the boys are here for ya..."

Jess nodded "Thanks...appreciate it"

"Anytime... you wanna go grab something to eat? I'm fucking starving..."

In the moment of her nodding, another car sounded their horn before pulling up next to them – smirking Jess turned her head and looked at Baggy "Give me five..."

Baggy laughed releasing his arm from her "Confident bitch aren't ya?" He teased.

"That's cause I'm fucking good and you know it..." Turning her attention back to the car – she watched the window roll down and another eager punt lean his head out.

"How you doing baby girl? Got something for me?" He asked, his eyes now glancing her up and down.

Jess smirked – this was too fucking easy; leaning down she leant her arms on the top of the car "Oh I definitely got something for ya...baby boy"

* * *

Pulling his black 1969 Mustang up outside the workshop, both Billy and Joe climbed out of the car and made their way through their dad's car workshop...it was dark, almost pitch black with a few dim blue lights brightening it here and there.

Bones had been in the game all of his life – he saw it was only right that his sons carry on the family business whether they fucking liked it or not...no wasn't an option being that even them muttering the words when they were younger would result in them feeling the buckle end of his belt.

Staying within the walls of the workshop, Bones could subtly and skilfully hide the business he was truly running in the background – no cop or detective would ever suspect this hard working citizen to be the biggest gun and drug lord in the Boston state area...it was genius really – he was a pure fucking genius. Sitting at his desk he was busy cleaning his newest collection of guns that were delivered to him that morning, out the corner of his eye he saw his boys approaching...

"Well if it isn't fucking halfwit one and fucking halfwit two..." His voice as usual was always so welcoming.

Sharing a 'I want to fucking kill him' look between them, the brothers paused at the desk just in front; they knew better than to talk before being spoken to.

Placing the gun down on the wood, Bones glanced up at them "Can I fucking help you?"

Joe was the first to step forward "Was wondering if you had anything you needed doing..."

Bones stared at him for a moment, all through their fucked up family life; he'd always shown the younger brother more compassion when it came to dealing out business – Billy on the other hand always got it in the fucking neck how shit and worthless he was – how his dad freely admits that he regretted having such a fuck up for a son...

"If I had work for you, don't you think I'd have fucking called?" He asked shifting eyes to Billy "This you're fucking idea? You've always been a greedy motherfucker..."

"Actually it was mine..." Joe proceeded to interject – he hated watching their dad beat on Billy as much as he did.

Billy remained quiet, his eyes just glaring down at the fat self obsessed fucker that sat at his desk all fucking day long; he'd forgotten what being on the street really meant...ways of torturing the son of a bitch permanently circling his mind...

Bones huffed "Seems as you boys are so fucking eager...I got a delivery that needs doing this afternoon..."

Billy and Joe just nodded in unison – that was a job and they'd be stupid to turn whatever he gave them down.

"Alright be back here bout two – close mate of mine wants some guns and I said he'd get them later today..." Watching them turn and start to head back out the way they came in, his voice echoed across the room "And don't be fucking late..."

* * *

"So you ready dog?" Bodie asked from the driver's seat.

Doug turned his head and looked at him, Billy's voice echoing through his mind – even if he was shaking he couldn't back out; the fate awaiting him would be alot worse that putting a few rounds into some fuckers chest. Hesitantly he nodded, turning his head back to look out the passenger window – his eyes watching Danny yet again selling his gang's shit on the streets that clearly belonged to Billy and his gang.

"Here..." Spink said, pushing his hand through the gap in the seats; he held out a .40 semi automatic pistol.

Glancing round he saw the gun and swore he shit himself right there and then – how was he supposed to grow a pair of balls and kill this motherfucker he knew nothing about?

"Dude we get it's your first time but you mess this up and Billy will have your fucking head..." Bodie interrupted.

Doug very much aware of that fact, nodded – that was one of the reasons he was losing his shit so fucking much...if he screws up in any way – he will be in a body bag that same night.

"What's your game plan again?" Spink asked making sure he knew what the fuck he was doing.

"Pretend I wanna buy some shit...when he's distracted – pop a few rounds into him..." Doug replied; his voice shaky.

Bodie nodded "Good – now don't just pop him in the chest – hit the fucking kill spots – neck, heart..." He casually listed.

Nodding Doug reached out and grabbed the gun, it was now or never; leaning forward he slipped the piece in the back of his jeans – turning his attention back to his target.

"Alright that dudes leaving...go now..." Bodie ordered, making sure that the area was now clear.

Feeling the sweat on his palms, Doug huffed; taking a deep breath he grabbed the door handle and pushed it open. Stepping out he closed the door behind him and headed towards Danny – he knew that in the moment of this turning South, Bodie and Spink will get the fuck out of there – leaving him to it.

With every step closer, his adrenaline pumped harder as his heart beat frantically in his chest; realising someone was approaching him – Danny turned and smiled "What's up, looking for some good shit?"

Doug forced a smile and nodded "The best, you selling?"

Danny smirked "Am I selling? Dog you've hit the fucking jackpot – I've got anything you could want..."

Doug faked a laugh "I bet, I haven't seen you round this area before – you working with the guy I usually buy from?"

Danny sneered "Fuck no...And you're better off sticking with me from now on..."

Doug pulled his eyebrows together and passed him a confused look; playing along with the game "Why's that?"

"Cause my shit ain't made by pussies! My shit's the real deal..."

Doug nodded feeling the calmness settle within him, this shit bag definitely deserved what he was going to get – how dare he chat shit about the Darley's like that, he should know better "Alright, you got any tabs? Crack?"

"I fucking like the way you do business...got both for ya..." A smug smile appearing on his face.

"How much?"

"Seems as your new, I'll give you both for six hundred..."

Doug smirked; the shit was expensive to...now he really wanted to show the fucker some respect "I'll take it..."

Smiling Danny watched Doug reach behind for what he assumed was his wallet but fear struck him watching his hand thrust a semi auto in his face "What the fuck?" He asked, his eyes worriedly staring down the barrel.

"Stupid motherfucker should know better than to sell your shit on Billy's street..." Doug growled through gritted teeth, putting all strength into holding the gun straight – this guy was obviously carrying to and one slip; Doug will be feeling the burn of the bullets before he's even fired a fucking shot.

"Oh fuck...listen..." Danny tried to plead but pleading didn't get you shit in this life.

Smirking Doug found the strength and quickly pulled back the trigger, emptying a round into the guy's neck; hearing him groan at the agonising pain he watched the blood spurt from the wound – Danny desperately trying to block it.

"Motherfuckers need to show some damn restraint and respect..." With that, Doug fired another round in to his head followed by two in the chest...making sure the son of a bitch was dead.

Hearing Bodie and Spink shouting for him to get in the fucking car, Doug passed him one final look before turning and hurrying across the road diving in the open door of the car that quickly sped away from the scene...

* * *

1: Thank you for reading and reviewing, you guys rock!

2: This a two part chapter really – but I split it – more juicy storyline coming up!

3: What did you think? Please hit that review button and let me know! I'd really love to know what you guys thought of it =) Please? Show me some FF luv.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"To Doug – Motherfucker is finally one of us!" Bodie shouted raising his beer glass in the air.

Cheering Billy clinked his glass alongside Bodie's, Spink's and Doug's "Great fucking job is all I can say..."

"Thanks boys..." Doug smirked taking a long sip on his beer.

"Teach those Haul sons of bitches a lesson..." Spink said victoriously.

"Any news from Heco or Baggy?" Bodie asked knowing when something was troubling there leader and his closest friend.

"Heco checked in an hour ago...still no fucking word from Baggy..." Billy replied angrily; trying to hide his concern. He wouldn't admit that he tried calling Jess's phone only to be answered by her fucking voicemail.

"Dog I'm sure their just busy; you know what Saturday nights are like...fucking busy!"

Nodding Billy smirked "It just wouldn't be so bad if they fucking checked in from time to time..."

"Another round?" Doug asked standing from the table.

Billy glanced up at him "What kind of fucking question is that?" Seeing him hurry away from the table and towards the bar, Billy pulled a cigarette from the pack, lighting it he took one long draw from it; pausing for a second before blowing the smoke out into the air "Did he fuck up?" He asked looking over at Bodie.

Bodie smirked "Dog you should have seen him, fucking animal when it came to it..."

Proudly Billy smiled and took another drag "Well that's one hit checked off the fucking list..."

Hearing his cell vibrating on the table, Spink leaned forward and put it to his ear "Heco...what's up?" Listening in to Spink's side of the conversation, Billy caught the ending of that they'd see them soon.

"Fuck he say?" Billy asked curiously.

"That him, Jamie and Tommy have sold all their shit...on their way here now..." Spink replied.

"Baggy and Jess?"

"Didn't say...spoke fucking quick, said his battery was bout to die"

Clenching his jaw, Billy pressed the cigarette to his mouth and drew in a long breathe; he despised feeling worried – he wasn't soft, he was the fucking opposite and his head wasn't about to get in the way of that.

Looking over at Bodie, he watched him tilt his head subtly to the side in the moment of feeling a hand stroke down his upper arm; turning his head he looked up to see the girl from the night before...her face well and truly fucked up.

"Candy right?" He asked stubbing the butt down in the ashtray.

"Here you go boys..." Doug's voice interrupted as he placed the tray in the centre of the table.

Billy watched her glide her tongue over the bottom of her lip "You remembered?"

Billy smirked "Didn't you learn your fucking lesson already?" He asked his eyes now glaring up at her who was pushing her inflated chest into his eye line.

Candy smiled "Oh I leant but not what the bitch was trying to teach..."

In that moment of her calling Jess a bitch to Billy's face – Bodie, Spink and Doug all glanced in different directions; distracting themselves from what Billy may or may not do to the bitch.

Nodding an evil smirk appeared on his face "That bitch happens to be a close friend of mine..."

"And, as long as she ain't fucking you I don't see the problem..."

Glancing at the three guys that sat around the table he huffed – yeah she'd fucked him right off with her attitude but he needed a distraction and she was fair fucking game. Standing from the chair his eyes glared down at her "Follow me..." He said walking in the direction of the back room "I'll fucking teach you a couple of things..." He murmured sensing her closely following behind him.

"I gotta ask..." Doug's voice spoke up watching the door shut behind them "If he's got a hot piece of ass like Jess...why's he fucking that?"

Bodie and Spink turned their heads and looked at him "Let's just say and leave it at – that the thing between them is beyond fucking complicated..."

* * *

Saturday night - on the streets of Stokely Holmes wasn't for the weak hearted. When that sun sets in the sky, all those that can't handle the shit that happens when the darkness sets in quickly scurry back to the apartments they came from earlier that day.

Growing tired Jess huffed looking down at her phone – it was past eleven and she had been working all fucking day; she'd received an incoming call from Billy that day but decided to ignore it – all he wanted was a fucking update.

Baggy cursed shutting his phone, where the fuck was Heco, Jamie and Tommy? He needed a piss but couldn't just leave her on the corner by her fucking self...

"Something wrong?" Jess asked seeing him start to shuffle more than usual.

Baggy smirked "I'm fine...how much shit we got left?" If they had none, they could get the fuck out of there...

Peering into her jacket, Jess counted the bags "Bout five..." She replied watching him roll his eyes "Baggy...what is it?"

He grit his teeth together "I'm fucking busting for a piss..."

Jess smirked "You know its dangerous holding it in like that?" She teased watching him pass her a questionable look "Go...I'll hold the fort for a while..."

Baggy pulled his eyebrows together "You sure?" He asked already dipping his hands to the zip on his jeans...

Realising that he was bout to release himself right there and then, Jess cursed "What? No you ain't fucking doing that near me – go somewhere else and fucking piss..."

Feeling about to explode, Baggy growled "I can't fucking leave you here on your own Jess..."

"Well you got two choices – fucking hold it or go...either way I'll be fine..."

Pulling his eyebrows together, Baggy cursed he couldn't hold it but had to respect her wishes; hurrying away he dived into some bushes a little way up the street.

Jess giggled "Prick..." She teased, keeping her eyes peeled for punters – he wasn't the only one wanting to get out of there...

Glancing from either side she took the street in, the sights to the average eye would be frightening but Jess had grown up in this neighbourhood - she was well aware of what hid in the shadows.

Feeling a sharp wind hit against her, she grabbed her zip and done her jacket up "Fuck..." She cursed – she was a summer girl, she wasn't going to lie – being out in the middle of February wasn't her idea of fucking fun.

Hearing a wolf whistle to her side pulled her from her thoughts, about to greet the two guys who were growing closer to her - Jess knowing what to spot quickly noticed the confrontational looks on their faces 'Shit' She thought to herself...

"Well, well if it isn't the one and only...look Bo its Darley's bitch..."

"I see that, looking mighty fine to – can't wait to see what she tastes like..." The other guy taunted as they surrounded her, blocking her slowly back against the fence.

Jess clenched her jaw – dirty motherfuckers thinking they were top dogs – smirking she just glared up at them.

"What the fuck you looking at bitch?"

Jess contemplated her situation, there was always a way to get out of such a predicament but after everything in her life she despised being spoken down to "Two shit heads that need to consider moving the fuck on..."

The taller of the two smirked, lunging his fist round; he delivered a hard knuckle punch to her cheek – the brass knuckle dusters he was wearing instantly splitting her skin...the force alone making her impact back against the metal fence.

"So what? You think cause your Darley's bitch – you can say what the fuck you want?"

Feeling blood start to fill the inside of her mouth, Jess gathered what she could before spitting it out at the motherfucker's feet "Fuck you want?" Jess asked through gritted teeth.

The guy she recognised as this Bo character took a step closer to her "I'll give you a clue; it ain't the fucking drugs..."

"From what we hear you're the toughest bitch to get in Stokely..." The other guy interrupted "But now we got you, I'm thinking you're no fucking challenge at all..."

Jess smirked, hiding the fear that was now swarming her stomach – yeah she could hold her own but not against two well built motherfuckers who had nothing but menace and animalism in their eyes. Her eyes watched the taller guy step forward, a wicked smirk spreading across his face as he threw his arms forward to grab her; arching out of his reach Jess didn't hesitate – lifting her leg she booted the guy full force in the jewels.

Watching his pal curse before falling to the ground, Bo growled "Fucking bitch!" Swinging his arm in her direction, he cracked her in the side – literally hearing her rib crack and the pain shoot through her, Jess cried out.

Watching her double over Bo took his chance, grabbing hold of her he forcefully pushed her against the fence; using his whole body weight to keep her there.

"No!" Jess shouted feeling his hands eagerly trying to undo her jeans, stamping her foot down she heard his ankle crack making him stumble back slightly – with all her force she shoved him back away from her.

"You have no idea who you're fucking with!"

The guy she'd kicked pulled himself up off the ground, sneering he smirked "Billy fucking Darley? If you haven't noticed he ain't here to protect you...probs fucking another bitch right now..."

Jess growled "No you dumb fucking pricks...me!" Clenching her jaw, she reached her right arm behind her and pulled out her .45 from the back of her jeans; not being able to dodge out the way in time she shot one round into Bo's forehead, another round following closely behind in the taller fucker's groin – making him scream as he hit the floor.

Hearing the echoes of the gun shots and the screams, Baggy literally sprinted to the corner to see the two dudes laying at her feet; narrowing his gaze he saw the state of her face "Oh shit..." He cursed; his concern not only for her but himself growing remembering what Billy had said earlier that morning.

Glancing down he looked at the guy that was still alive, Baggy cringed realising where she'd shot him; she always did use dirty tactics when wanting to get her own way...

"Please..." The taller guy pleaded raising his hand up.

Jess pulled her eyebrows together and glared at him "Please? Not only did you fucking beat me – you were going to fucking rape me..." Hearing that Baggy could feel the fear now filling him from the inside up "I don't think please is somehow going to fucking cut it..." The guy begged over and over but she ignored him, raising the gun she emptied the clip into him.

If the blow to her face wasn't making her see double, she suddenly felt a throbbing pain echo through her side; keeling over she dropped to the ground.

"Whoa..." Baggy said instantly kneeling at her side supporting her "Jess...shit..." He cursed listening to her struggling to breathe...he was definitely fucked...

* * *

Downing down yet another drink and taking draws on his latest smoke, Billy out the corner of his eye saw his phone vibrating on the table – glancing down he looked at the ID to see that it was 'Baggy'.

Picking it up, he flicked it open and held it to his ear "Baggy you fucking prick, how many times I gotta fucking call..."

Heco, Tommy and Jamie had recently joined them at the table earlier that night – hearing him answer the phone they all knew to quieten down so he could make out what the fuck was being said to him.

"What?" He simply asked growling through gritted teeth.

Sitting around the table the boys fell silent, they didn't hear the conversation on the other end but they watched Billy's various facial expressions...from the way he started clenching his jaw and grounding his teeth – nothing good was being said to him...

"Fuck!" He cursed slamming his phone shut. Angrily he thumped his fist down on the table – instantly denting the wood by his sheer amount of force. Grabbing his leather from the back of his chair, he said nothing to the other gang members that were equally curious and oblivious to what was going on instead he just stormed out the bar...

* * *

Hey guys! So Thanks for reading Chapter 5!

Special shoutout's to: sammy crazy ass demon chic, PhunkyAngel, lauraxxx, Dean's Sassy Seductress, AJ-Sparrow, leeseelee, AlexandraY2J – I Appreciate you all reviewing so far! You guys rock =)

Okay so what did you guys think? I'm anxious to know! Pretty Please with a very tasty cherry on top hit the review button and let me know! =)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Sitting on the sofa, Jess sat upright but hunched over holding an ice pack to her side; she hadn't even looked at her face – she had more pressing pain to deal with; she swore that fuck had broke her rib... pushing her hand up and through her long brown hair, she huffed hearing a key being turned in the front door lock - knowing already who it was going to be...

Slamming the door behind him, Billy charged in to the lounge; his eyes finding her sitting on the sofa. Pausing his eyes looked her over, analysing her – the first thing he noticed was the still bleeding gash on her cheek being nicely fucking bordered by the swelling and bruising surrounding it.

"See this is why I fucking said no in the first place but you don't fucking listen – you never fucking listen!"

As if she needed anymore crap tonight – when Baggy eventually called him, she was sure he'd tell him everything that the guys didn't only beat her but tried forcing themselves on her, huffing she cringed at the pain "Oh fuck off Billy, I don't need this shit..."

Clenching his jaw he stepped forward "You watch how you fucking talk to me Jess...keep it up I'll break your fucking jaw..." He was pissed – pissed that she actually got hurt and pissed because he had his reasons for saying no in the first place.

Jess could feel the tears gathering in her eyes but not from sadness, no it was from the fucking anger that was building – Pulling herself up off the sofa she gritted her teeth at the pain, turning in his direction she threw the ice pack hitting him square in the chest. Cursing under her breath she stormed up to him "So fucking do it...I ain't one of your bitches Billy – you wanna bust my fucking jaw, well fucking go for it..."

Slowly but surely he could fill the rage spreading inside but he remained quiet, his angry eyes glaring down at her – hoping that she would back the fuck down before he really flew off the handle.

Jess sneered, shaking her head in disappointment she looked up at him "You know I wish that one day you'll cut the bullshit... we both know why you're really here but that fucking wall you hide behind stops you from being the guy I know you can be..." Huffing she wiped the tears that were starting to glide down her cheeks "Just get out Billy..."

Any other person would be buried six feet under now for talking to him in such a way and any minute Billy could feel himself about to blow...the restraint to keep his cool with her about to fail immensely. How dare she talk to him like this? He goes where the fuck he wants...Reaching forward he roughly grabbed her arm and pulled her across the room towards the bathroom – ignoring her quiet groans of pain as he literally dragged her inside.

Gripping her hips with his hands he roughly stopped her in front of the mirror, she could feel him press himself up against her; his eyes looking down at hers in the reflection "Look at your fucking self...if you recall I said if you got hurt it'd fucking hurt me. Well seeing you now...it fucking hurts!"

"Billy..." Jess tried to interrupt but felt his grip tighten on her hip; falling silent she just looked up at him.

"You fucking step to me – who the fuck do you think you are? I fucking protect you – watch over you and this is the fucking thanks I get...well fuck it; I'm so fucking done..." With that he moved away from her, ignoring her calls for him to come back; storming out of the room he slammed the bathroom door behind him.

Turning her head back to the mirror, Jess looked at her reflection; the tears now streaming – cringing when she felt them seep into her cut. Her breathing was heavy and her heart beating so fast, leaning down she grabbed the glass soap dish and lobbed it at the bathroom door – on impact it smashed; crashing to the tiles below before smashing into smaller pieces...

"Fucking prick!" She shouted, letting it out she cried – dropping to her knees after feeling her chest start to ache.

* * *

Grouchy from the lack of fucking sleep he had the night before, Billy slouched in his arm chair; casually taking drags on the sixth cigarette he'd had that morning alone...hearing the front door being opened from the lounge – his eyes watched his young brother stumble in, a huge grin on his face...yeah he'd definitely been smoking and fucking last night.

"At least one of us had a good fucking night eh?" Billy smirked.

Closing the door behind him, Joe walked across the lounge and slumped into the sofa opposite his brother "How's Jess?"

Billy sneered remembering their argument "Fuck her, she thinks I need her but I fucking don't...

Joe nodded knowing his brother well enough to tell when he was completely bullshitting "So what the fuck happened?"

"I was fucking right, that's what happened..."

"Saw Bodie this morning, said the prick's that attacked her – not only beat her but tried fucking raping her..." Joe like Billy had known Jess his entire life – the girl was perfect; he couldn't fault her in any way...

Billy nodded knowing his brother was intentionally prying in to his shit "Hopefully she's learnt a fucking lesson from this..."

For once in a very long time, Joe sneered at his brother "You're fucking unbelievable sometimes you know that?"

Dropping his cigarette in the ashtray, he leant up and glared at his brother "Fuck that's supposed to mean?"

Keeping his brother's glare, Joe leaned up to "It means that you of all fucking people know what her psycho of a dad did to her...it means you don't have to be so fucking heartless..."

"You fucking watch it Joey..." Billy threatened standing from the chair, his eyes glaring down at him "You have no fucking idea what it's like to be me, you wanna try the shoe on so fucking bad...I'm telling you now it ain't gonna fit because you got no fucking clue..."

Joe watched Billy walk out of the lounge and in to the kitchen across the hall – maybe he shouldn't have said what he did but Billy needed to hear it...yeah he was the top fucking dog and Joe idolised him – wanted to be just like his big brother but he wasn't about to let him forget that Jess no matter what shit he's done or been through has always stuck by his fucking side throughout. The same with Joe, he remembered being in fix after fix and Jess apart from Billy was one of the main people that helped get him out... she was completely loyal to the Darley's and he wasn't going to let his hardnosed stubborn shit head of a brother destroy that.

Huffing Joe slumped back into the leather, hearing a knock on the door – recognising it as one of the group; Joe smiled "Yeah..." He simply said, allowing them entry into the apartment.

Watching the door be pushed open, Joe's eyes widened seeing Baggy and Bodie enter "Shit...dude what are you fucking doing here?" He whispered in Baggy's direction trying not to alert his brother.

"Come to see Billy ain't I? What else would I fucking be doing here?" Baggy replied.

Joe smirked "Your one crazy son of a bitch, you realise he ain't fucking calmed down yet..."

"I kinda figured that but I ain't one to run from my fucking problems..."

"Where is he?" Bodie asked glancing round the lounge.

"Right fucking behind you..." Billy's voice suddenly said.

Bodie and Baggy instantly turned to see him walk towards them, his angered glare being directed at Baggy.

"You..." Billy said pointing at Bodie then the sofa "Fucking sit..."

Bodie nodded "Alright dog, just be cool – we can work this shit out" Stepping forward he walked in to the lounge and sat next to Joe who seemed worried about Baggy's welfare at this point.

"And you?" Billy asked his eyes glancing up at Baggy "Fuck can you say to make this fucking right?"

Shifting back a step, Baggy couldn't have picked a poorer choice of words "Dude, I'm sorry..."

Lunging forward Billy right hooked him across the cheek, sending him tumbling back to the ground; diving on him he proceeded in clocking him a second time "Your fucking sorry? What the fuck did I say? You stick to her like fucking glue... What do you do...go for a fucking piss and in the meantime she's being fucking attacked!" His voice echoed across the apartment as he swung his left tightly clenched fist into the side of Baggy's cheek.

"Bro come on..." Joe said grabbing him from behind so he could pull him back and up.

Ripping himself free, he turned and glared at his younger brother – turning his head back he watched Baggy pull himself up off the ground – his face bleeding from various areas "Your fucking lucky I've known you since we were kids..."

Baggy decided it was best just to keep his trap shut, he nodded.

Calming from the adrenaline, Billy huffed passing a look in Joe's, Bodie's and Baggy's direction "Get the fuck outta here, we got shit that needs mixing and deliveries that need to be done...and know that I mean it when I say your actions will have fucking consequences..."

Nodding, all three men quickly exited the apartment – leaving Billy to hopefully calm the fuck down by later...

* * *

Lifting her top, Jess winced feeling the material brush against her side; looking at her reflection in the mirror she cringed at the dark purple and red bruise that had quickly developed over night.

Hearing a knock on the door, Jess grabbed her gown from the back of her bedroom door and headed in to the hall.

"Who is it?" She asked pulling her eyebrows together.

"C'mon babe, open the fucking door – it's your girl Josie and Dana..." Josie's voice sounded from outside.

Huffing she wrapped her gown around her and grabbed the door handle, twisting it she pulled the door open and was instantly greeted by her friends flinching at the cut on her face "What you want?"

Jodie smirked "Girl you look like shit...we heard what happened and came straight over..." Allowing them to walk in, Jess closed the door behind them.

"Even at my worse I still look fucking better than you Jose..." Jess teased welcoming them into the lounge.

"You keep telling yourself that sweetheart..." She bantered in return taking a seat next to Dana on the sofa before passing her friend a supporting smile "How you doing?"

Jess forced a smile "You know me, I'm fine..."

"Bull...I know it and you fucking know it" Josie replied; wishing that her friend wouldn't close herself up so much.

"Maybe so but I don't feel like fucking chatting bout it...so drop it..." Seeing her friend pass her a surprised look at her attitude towards her, Jess huffed "Do I even wanna ask about Baggy?"

Josie sneered "He's shitting himself after what happened last night, went to see Billy this morning..."

"You can't blame him...this is Billy we're talking bout..." Dana interrupted looking between the girls. Jess and Josie had been friends for well over four years – Dana was a newbie to the gang entourage therefore sticking to Josie in the hope of learning the ways in which a girlfriend of a gang member should and shouldn't act...she didn't even bother attempting with Jess knowing she would be quickly told where to go...

Jess nodded knowing what Billy's reaction would be to the news, even she couldn't control what Billy may or may not decide to do; remembering what he had said to her last night – Jess dropped her head to the ground... how he could say something like that to her? She didn't know...he'd done nothing more than broke her fucking heart in that moment...

* * *

Hey you awesome readers! =) How are we? Enjoying it still? Lots more juicy story on the way...

Thank you for reading!

Thank you for the reviews I have been left, they rock & I appreciate each one!

I'd love to know what you think so please hit the review button and let me know!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Joey! Fucking packet this..." Bodie said handing him a tube filled with their newest batch of shit.

"Alright, fucking chill...I'm doing it..." Joe replied carefully tipping the contents into the clear plastic bag "Doug grab me some more fucking bags..."

Nodding Doug's hurried into the storage room, within seconds he was back out and placing them on the table just in front of where Joe was standing – when Billy weren't around, Joe and Bodie were in complete fucking control.

Bodie paused from packing the shit into the duffel and looked up at him "I'm sorry dog, did you just tell me to fucking chill? We are literally short fucking handed and Billy's gonna be here any minute..."

Joe nodded "How you think they did?" He asked curiously, mid week apart from the weekends was their busiest for selling shit and Billy had his whole gang apart from Joe, Bodie and Doug out on the streets the night before.

Bodie smirked "From what I heard from Heco...we hit the fucking jackpot..."

Smirking Joe nodded – at least they were good at fucking something "Hey, you got any idea how Jess is? Haven't heard from her in a while..." Extending his hand he held out the newly packed shit for Bodie to take.

Pulling his eyebrows together he passed him a rather concerned look as he reached forward and grabbed the remaining packets "No dog I ain't...neither have any of the other boys..."

"Shouldn't we go and look for her? Kinda fucked up what happened to her..." Doug interrupted glancing between them.

Both Joe's and Bodies heads swiped round "No dog, we don't go look for her unless Billy tells us to... he is the only one that makes decisions regarding that girl..." Seeing Doug about to come back at that, Bodie sneered "You may have a hard on for her but don't even fucking think bout it..."

Huffing Joe pushed his hand through his hair "Shit we should tell Billy though dude..."

"He ain't said shit on the matter so the boys are keeping fucking quiet, if you get what I mean dog..." Bodie replied; they were very well aware that if Billy wanted to chat bout something – he'd be the one to bring it up, not the other way round. Zipping up the duffel, he handed it to Joe in the moment of the entrance door to the hospital slamming shut.

"I get it, trust me...but if something fucking happens to her..." Joe started but instantly stopped hearing his older brother's footsteps nearing the main room.

"So I'm guessing the boys will be on the corners all day...best get this new shit to them..." Bodie suddenly chipped in, in the moment of Billy entering the room and heading in their direction.

Seeing the duffel packed and ready to go, Billy smirked and clapped his hands together whilst holding his cigarette securely between his index and middle finger "Well I'm impressed – all fucking bagged and ready for the boys to sell... well fucking done!"

Joe smirked at being praised "You want us to go now?"

Billy sneered "No time like the fucking present... You and Doug go with Bodie..."

"What you gonna do?" His younger brother asked curiously.

"Last time I checked that ain't your fucking business but seems as your being extra fucking nosy this afternoon, going to see dear old fucking dad...called me this morning said he's got some shit that needs delivering..." Billy replied drawing on his cigarette.

"I can help..." Joe simply said; he wasn't officially one of them but he wanted to be – so fucking badly.

Blowing out the smoke Billy shook his head "Be good for you to learn what happens on the fucking streets..."

Feeling his phone vibrating inside his jacket, Billy opened it up and pulled it out – holding it to his ear...

"Fuck you want?" He asked, his tone suddenly becoming angered.

"Dude, you gotta fucking tell him..." Joe whispered looking over at Bodie whilst Billy was distracted on the phone.

Clenching his jaw, Bodie huffed "Fine but if he shoots me dog – I'm haunting your fucking ass!"

By the look on his face, that was another bad fucking call for Billy – closing his phone, he took a long drag.

"Yo dog..." Bodie said stepping forward catching his attention "Can I have a word?"

Nodding Billy followed him across the room, stopping when he paused just before the exit to the stairs "What?" Seeing the worried expression covering his face, Billy's face hardened "Fuck is going on?"

Taking a deep breath, Bodie looked at him "Not to put more shit on you dog but no one's heard from or seen Jess in days..."

His hard glare remained... damn fucking right he hadn't spoken to her since their fight, she should know better but that didn't mean he hadn't thought about her...always resisting the fucking urge to go and see her... He assumed she'd stay in contact with the gang, even if things between them were tense... Pulling his eyebrows together he passed Bodie a questionable look "Not even fucking Jodie or Dana?"

Bodies shook his head "Baggy said Jodie's real worried dog, not like Jess to cut herself off..."

"Fucking women!" Billy cursed dropping his cigarette to the ground "Alright, you go get Joey and Doug on the street – sell that shit... I guess I'll go and fucking find her..." With that he turned and headed out of the hospital... How fucking dare she worry him like this? She knew better than to go completely off the fucking grid... he could just imagine all the things he was going to say to her...but he had to fucking find her first...

* * *

Screeching the Mustang to an instant stop, Billy pulled the keys from the ignition and climbed out the passenger side. Slamming the door shut he hurried across the lot, approaching the Four Roses – He'd been searching for her for the past hour and a fucking half and now his concern and frustration were getting the better of him. On instinct he first went to her apartment to find fuck all...knowing the way Jess reacts in certain ways, he thought she might return to the corner where she was attacked – basically saying fuck you to anybody that might think it rattled her...searching that side of town along with the diner she preferred to eat at, he was still coming up fucking empty handed...

Four Roses was the final place he could think of, if she weren't there then he'd have no other choice but to fucking get the boys looking for her...no matter how pissed he was - not knowing where the hell she was, was hurting him – the one feeling he generally despised...the one feeling that only the people closest could pull that emotion from him... Jess & Joey...

Pulling open the door, he walked in instantly be greeted by Jay – the current controller of the bar; hired by the one and only Billy Darley himself "Alright Billy..." He said passing him a subtle nod.

Billy nodded stepping closer to the bar "Seen Jess?"

Jay nodded, tilting his head in the direction of the back. Billy smirked – at least she was fucking safe. Casually he turned and walked to the back of the bar, growing closer he caught her at the pool table – playing solo... Three days without any contact with her and she looked even more fucking amazing – obviously still healing she wore a tight pair of denim boot cut jeans, a casual tight fitting black strap top and a loose-fitting hooded jacket. Almost instantly he could feel his anger kick in watching one of the local prick's starting to try it on with her...in his bar of all places?

"C'mon Jess...it's a fair deal – you miss that shot, we get outta here..." The guy smirked leaning against the table next to her

Jess smirked "Lucky me...I don't miss..." She replied eyeing the ball – focusing more on successfully potting than the idiot attempting to get her into bed.

"We'll see..." He teased watching her bend over the table; attempting to get a better position "Shit Jess, you're looking so fucking fine right now...I could just imagine me behind that ass..."

Distracting her, Jess remained bent over the table but glanced up at him "You mind doing me a favour?"

His eyes widened "Anything for you..."

Jess's face hardened "Fuck off, you're not only distracting but fucking annoying..."

Pushing the cue slowly through her thumb and index finger; about to make her shot she felt his hands roughly land on her ass whilst pushing her against the wood – feeling her rib twist she cursed instantly gripping her side.

Watching the whole fucking thing, Billy growled – walking straight for the motherfucker. Jess was the first to see him followed by the guy who quickly took a cautious step back away from her. "Billy! I'm..." He was about to apologise when Billy lunged for him, wrapping his hand round the back of his neck; used all of his force to push him down and smash his head down on the table just next to where Jess was standing "You should know..." Billy started lifting his head back up only to smash it back down again "Fucking better..." Huffing he shoved him to the ground, the guy had literally pissed himself; clutching his head, he groaned in pain whilst blood flowed freely from the bridge of his nose.

"Get the fuck out!" Billy shouted his eyes glaring down at him "I catch you in here again; I'll blow your fucking head off..."

Nodding the guy wasted no time in pulling himself to his feet and literally sprinting out of the bar. Feeling the anger start to subside, Billy snorted – turning his head he looked at Jess who remained exactly where she was before; her alluring blue eyes just looking up at him "Looked for you fucking everywhere..." Billy said taking a step closer to her.

Jess nodded, a saddened smirk appearing "I didn't know if you'd even bother looking..."

Huffing he clenched his jaw, glancing over her shoulder he caught the eye of some of the punters that were drinking "Get out! All of you!" His voice echoing across the bar; he watched everyone including Jay make one hell of a quick exit.

"What it is to be king huh?" Jess asked suddenly hearing nothing but the music that was playing quietly...

Dropping his eyes he looked down at her, no matter how hard he tried he could never be angry at her for long; closing the gap between them he leaned forward about to kiss her when she did something that surprised him...she pulled back.

"Billy..." The tears instantly gathering as she shook her head.

No really wasn't a word Billy listened to, ignoring her futile attempt at pushing him away – he tried again but felt her hands on his chest holding him back.

"Billy I can't...your fucking done with me remember?"

Billy smirked, the girl had guts refusing him like she was but he wasn't one to give up. Undoubtedly about to surprise not only her but himself to, he lifted his finger and wiped the tear that had just fallen across her cut away; he swore he heard her quietly gasp at how gentle he was "Jess I think we both know that I could never be fucking done with you...not fucking ever..." Seeing the corner of her lip rise, he nodded – smirking he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him – leaning down he didn't give her a chance to dispute; his lips instantly crashing down on hers. This time she kissed him back wrapping her arms up and around his shoulders, feeling the excitement build, his grip on her tightened to suddenly hear her flinch...taking an instant step back he looked down at her "Show me..." He demanded knowing exactly what was hurting after Baggy's long fucking report on what happened that night.

Nodding Jess grabbed the rim of her strap top; she pulled it up and over her ribs allowing his eyes to see the extent of what she was flinching about..."Fuck..." He cursed seeing how bruised and swollen it was...Clenching his jaw the excitement was swiftly being replaced with anger – seeing that look in her eye, the one where she clearly couldn't handle another fight; couldn't watch him lose his shit with her again..."You wanna get out of here?"

Taken aback Jess just smiled, nodding she grabbed her leather jacket from the side "You know I'll go anywhere with you..."

* * *

Hey everyone! Oh my god guys you are freakin awesome! Thank you so much for the reviews, I love reading your feedback on this story and trust me when I say I can't thank you enough!

Each of you who have reviewed, you know who you are and you simply...rock! :D

Okay back to business, thank you for reading first off; appreciate it. So what did you think?

Pretty please hit that review button and let me know! :D x


	8. Chapter 8

**Author Note - Hey guys so two things:**

**This chapter is slightly shorter than the others but for a good reason... and**

**Heavily M rated – I can't say it enough, I wish to offend NOONE so please if you don't like reading sex then this chapter is not for you BUT if you like reading sex and LIKE Billy Darley then continue and enjoy! =)**

**Chapter 8**

Slouched on the sofa, Billy's eyes watched the pointless basketball game that was on the screen in front whilst enjoying a beer and a cigarette "Fucking pussy's..." He would occasionally curse in between taking long drags on his smoke. He'd decided that Jess should stay with him that night – he wanted to make sure she was alright.

Wanting her to relax he told her to go take a bath and chill the fuck down, whilst taking a long draw he caught Jess out the corner of his eye walk in to the lounge wearing nothing but one of his t-shirts – it looked huge on her but he definitely wasn't about to start complaining...

"Hope you don't mind..." Jess said nervously and Billy couldn't help but pick up on the shyness in her tone...

Smirking he released the smoke into the air "I wouldn't have it any other fucking way..." He teased subtly licking his tongue across his bottom lip.

Jess was so fucking pleased he couldn't see her blushing through the darkness of the room, she watched as he lifted his arm up on the sofa – subtly welcoming her to sit next to him. Moving forward she climbed onto the sofa next to him; leaning her head against his chest "What you watching?"

Billy sneered watching yet another useless prick miss another fucking shot "Some shit..."

Giggling Jess moved herself closer to him, flinching when she pulled her ribs in the wrong fucking way; hearing her wince he glanced down at her – the anger still swarming. If she hadn't already smoked those motherfuckers he was one hundred percent certain he would have tracked em down and made the fuckers suffer; hell he would have pushed it to the point of terrorising their fucking families for what they did to her. Seeing that 'I'm worried bout you but I ain't fucking saying that pussy shit' look Jess just smiled and moved closer into him, hearing his heart starting to beat faster than usual. Wanting him ever since he came looking for her in the bar, she could no longer control her desire for him, slowly she moved her hand across him; lowering it she lifted his top and slid her hand underneath – slowly stroking his bare chest. Leaning closer into him she could his heart now picking up the pace...she couldn't help but smile that she could still pull that reaction from him. Sensually she rubbed her hand down his chest, gliding her fingertips down his toned stomach before resting her hand above his growing hard on...

Billy very aware of what she was doing lowered his arm and rested it around her shoulder whilst taking one final drag before stubbing his smoke out in the ashtray to his side. Pausing for no more than a second Jess bit her bottom lip, god she wanted him so fucking bad. Slowly she started rubbing him seductively over his jeans just like he did her, feeling his excitement build Billy blew the smoke out and shuffled in the spot he was sitting; his jeans already tightening...that's how fucking good she was at getting to him...

Catching him off guard Jess quickly unzipped his jeans and pulled him free from his boxers. Feeling her grab hold of him, Billy let out one hell of a deep moan – his breathing instantly deepening "Fuck you trying to do to me?"

Jess smirked tightening her grip, closing his eyes momentarily he groaned resting his head back against the sofa "Well if you don't fucking know Billy then I guess we're both fucked..." She teased...

Focusing he took a deep breath and pulled his head back up "Your fucking hurt, I don't wanna make it fucking worse..."

Well that was one fucking futile attempt at stopping her because as soon as her hand started picking up the pace – getting harder and harder; bringing him so close to the edge – Billy wasn't saying no anymore whilst she fucked him perfectly with her hand...

Listening to the moans she could pull from him, Jess couldn't help but quietly let an excited moan of her own slip...

"Jess..." She heard him groan whilst fisting the leather material on the arm of the sofa.

Truly winding him the fuck up, Jess smirked - lifting her eyes to meet his she slowly dipped her mouth down and over him; taking in every inch of him as she sucked him hard and slow – just the way she knew he liked it...

"Shit..." Billy cursed throwing his head back; his hands instantly finding her hair – tangling themselves in it. The way in which she slowed her pace and started gliding her tongue up and down him was driving him fucking nuts. Jess knew she had him when she heard his moans get suddenly louder in the moment of her using her teeth - pleasure instantly mixing with a hint of pain but he was fucking thriving on it. To him she was fucking amazing – no one could strip that from her.

"Fuck, Jess...just like that..." Billy was so close to fucking exploding in that perfect mouth of hers. Frowning when she pulled herself up and back slightly from him; lifting her eyes to meet his confused ones she smirked whilst straightening herself up – Billy watched her manoeuvre herself over him so her legs spread either side of him...

"Jess..." Billy moaned watching her pull up his shirt – just like she always did with him, she wasn't wearing anything – moaning as she pushed herself against his hard throbbing cock. Billy could feel her heat against him and was finding it so fucking hard to stick to his guns on this one especially with her now teasing the fuck out of him... not that he would protest against it...Keeping upright he could feel her glide against him, her wetness all fucking over him - her head now nestled into his neck; listening to her soft moans was only making him want to fuck her more...

Her body was screaming out to him and she knew he could fucking hear it "Billy..." She whispered her words full of lust "I need you..." Closing his eyes he felt her move herself up on him – he knew what she wanted and god he was finding it so hard not to fuck her brains out. He was powerless to her...that's what was shocking him the most?

He didn't want to her hurt her but he couldn't fucking say no to her... Gently she gripped on to his shoulders as she moved down on him, feeling her glide down on his whole length; Billy's hand's instinctively found her hips – both moaning as he thrusted himself upwards deeper in to her. She had him right where she fucking wanted...

Grinding down on him, Jess's eyes never left his; they were locked – each one of them loving watching what they could do to the other, smirking Jess moved her hands from him and dropped them to the rim of his top...not wanting her to strain herself, Billy assisted in grabbing the material and pulling it off before she even got the chance – his eyes now fixated on her perfect breasts that bounced with every one of his thrusts – glancing up at her, he smirked.

...Wanting to be closer to him, Jess had her head burrowed in his neck whilst her hands fisted his top; grinding down on him faster and harder Billy could feel her tensing up around him. He could feel her growing close by the sounds he was pulling from her and the way in which she was now starting to claw at his top.

"Jess..." Billy moaned watching her pull back slightly from him so she could arch her back, this only making him go deeper within her "You're so fucking beautiful..."

Lifting her head she looked at him – he'd never said anything like that to her before...this only exiting her more. Billy smirked knowing he had caught her off guard – supporting her back with his hand, he leant forward and took one of her nipples in his mouth whilst dipping his hand he rubbed her clit roughly with his right thumb.

She was coming so close...could feel the pleasure echoing through her – watching him pull back and look up at her – she leant down and crashed her lips against his – joining her tongue passionately with his. Her moans getting louder "Billy, ah shit...I'm so fucking close..." Losing control she raised her arms up on the top of the sofa to support herself...

Smirking Billy's grip tightened as he pounded up into her – he loved hearing her moan "Cum for me – Cum all fucking down me..." Billy's husky voice said.

He'd never felt her grip onto him so tight or heard her moan his name so loud...this driving him right over the edge – feeling himself peaking he groaned releasing inside of her.

Calming his breathing he watched her stay put – _unlike her_ and _surprising to him_ she moved into him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, nestling her head back into his neck – her breathing deep and heavy "Billy..." He heard her barely whisper.

"Umm..." He replied; his hands still holding her hips, supporting her – her whole body shaking from the excitement and with what he could sense nervousness.

"I love you..." His eyes widened...instantly picking up that the casual tone she usually used had disappeared and been replaced with a tone that clearly meant she wasn't fucking around...she really fucking meant it...

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Jess could feel herself calming from the adrenaline; she pulled herself up and back to straighten herself up. Grabbing his shirt from beside her, she picked it up and carefully placed it over her head. He watched her, his hard eyes never leaving hers...how the fuck could she love a man like him?

Knowing she'd probably freaked him right out, Jess slowly raised herself up off of him and moved off of his lap onto the sofa beside him...he was silent - just looking at her – trying to find the words as he zipped his jeans back up.

Never expecting anything from him, Jess just passed him a smile - needing a drink she stood from the sofa and walked out of the lounge into the kitchen...his eyes still following her as she rounded the corner.

* * *

"Yeah...you too" She heard Billy finally and quietly respond – this instantly halting her...feeling a smile spread across her face – her heart started picking up in its pace once again...she never ever thought she'd see the fucking day or feel what she suddenly was...did Big bad boy Billy Darley just say in not so many words that he loved her to?

* * *

Hey to all my awesome readers! Thank you to all of you for reading & reviewing!

So as always, these chapters make me the most nervous cause they're the ones that pull me out of my nice comfy comfort zone! I would love to know what you thought so pretty please – hit that review button and let me know what you thought... =) With a cherry on top?


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Grabbing his leather jacket from the back of the sofa, Billy slipped it on glancing at the clock on the far wall, huffing he walked into the hall and peered in the direction of his room "Shit Jess, get a fucking move on – I gotta be at the hospital..."

"Alright, Alright I'm coming..." Jess teased emerging from his room.

Billy smirked watching her walk towards where he was standing "I'm aware, I was there..."

Smirking she leant forward and shoved him playfully "We doing this then?"

Billy nodded, leaning to the side he opened the front door; allowing her to walk out first. His eyes never leaving her, Billy remembered exactly what he'd said the night before... could he mean it? Did he mean it?

"You coming or what?" He heard Jess call from outside instantly pulling him from his thoughts; the ones he was sure he did better without. Nodding he walked out of his apartment and slammed the door behind him...

* * *

Casually walking in to the main room, Billy's eyes fell across his gang just sitting around the shit they produced "Fucking gonna sit around all day or you actually gonna do some fucking work..."

Hearing his voice, all heads turned and they each breathed a sigh of relief to see both him and Jess safe; they'd heard no word from him all night and couldn't help but assume the worst.

Joe was the first to move forward, instantly being greeted by his brother who momentarily grabbed the back of his head and leant his forehead against his "Now we know where the fuck you were..." Joe teased stepping back.

Billy smirked glancing around the room "I'm touched, you all fucking missed me..." Walking up to the table he paused, his eyes moving between Bodie, Baggy, Heco and Jamie "All the shit mixed?"

Jamie nodded "What you think we did all fucking night?" He teased glancing over at the two well filled duffel bags.

Meanwhile Joe approached Jess, moving forward he wrapped his arms around her "Good to see ya girl, should know a beating's the last thing that will hold you the fuck down..." He joked.

Jess smiled wrapping her arm around his waist "Tough enough to take you on Joey..." Lifting her eyes to meet his, she passed him a playful smirk "I swear you grow a bit more every fucking time I see ya..."

Pulling his arm from her, they casually walked up to where the rest of the gang were residing...

"Yo dog I got those..." Doug started hurrying out of the storage room holding a box full of guns; not watching where he was going he walked right into Jess – the edge of the box impacting against her side before falling to the ground; causing all of the guns to crash to the floor.

"Fuck!" Jess cursed, grabbing her side she turned in the opposite direction instantly doubling over.

Hearing her curse, Billy's head swiped round; instantly knowing what the fuck had happened...turning he hurried over to her, stepping over the guns that covered the ground. Leaning with her, he rested his hand on her lower spine "You good?"

"Oh shit, sorry Jess my bad..." Doug apologised; a look of fear and dread instantly appearing on his face

Taking a deep breath she nodded "Yeah...boy needs to watch where the fuck he's walking though..."

Nodding in agreement with her, Billy clenched his jaw together glaring over at Doug whilst straightening himself up; charging forward he grabbed him slamming him against the wall "Watch where the fuck you're going!"

"I'm sorry Billy, didn't mean to hurt her..." The colour quickly fading from his face; as if knowing he was one step away from taking a bullet in the chest.

"But you did and in the process dropped all my fucking hardware you little shit..."

"Billy..." He heard her say before feeling her hand on the arm that was holding Doug against the wall, turning his head he looked down at her "It's fine, he didn't mean it and I'm okay..."

Growling Billy released his grip and stepped back "Pick this shit up!" He demanded; his eyes glaring at Doug.

Nodding Doug instantly dropped to the ground, his eyes not looking up. Huffing Billy turned and looked back at the gang "Alright we got one busy fucking day ahead of us...shit needs to be sold and I got four deliveries that need to be made..."

Bodie nodded "You're calling the shots dog..."

"Yeah I'm happy doing whatever..." Baggy said knowing he had to convince his friend that he was still loyal and wouldn't be making another fucking mistake, ever.

Whilst they discussed the jobs that needed to be done, Joe remained at Jess's side that leant against the storage room wall.

"Ya know it wouldn't be a bad fucking idea to get that checked..." He said dropping his eyes to her side.

Jess smirked "I don't need an uneducated prick to tell me that I got a busted rib – for them then to just send me on my merry fucking way with painkillers that really aren't worth the fucking money..."

Joe nodded contemplating her response, he smirked "True point..." Glancing down he pulled open his jacket, shuffling inside before pulling out a packet "Here..."

Raising her left eyebrow she looked up at him "What the fuck is that? I ain't a drug whore Joey..."

Joe laughed "Far fucking from it, but it may take the edge of..."

"Joey..." Jess started when she was interrupted by the sound of Billy's voice who'd clearly been listening.

"He's right...may help numb the pain..."

Knowing Billy had enough knowledge and experience in that area, Jess huffed and grabbed the bag "Thanks doc..." She teased passing Billy a smirk whilst winking.

Billy smirked in return before turning his attention back to the gang "Bodie, Heco, Baggy, Tommy and Spink – you'll come with me to the corners... Joe, Doug and Jamie you get the guns delivered..."

"I can help..." Jess's voice suddenly interrupted.

Billy swiped his round and glared at her "Not this shit again, hell to the fucking no is my answer...you ain't stepping anywhere near that fucking corner..."

Jess nodded seeing him pass her a confused look; she'd never agreed something with him so quickly "Alright fine but I wanna do something..."

Huffing his eyes remained locked on hers, no matter how much he tried to protect her and keep her away from the shit they did – the stubborn streak in her just kept pulling her the fuck back.

"She can come with us..." Joe suggested seeing his brother glance over at him "What the hell can go wrong on a delivery run? Besides she'll be with me...I'll keep her safe..."

Jess smirked looking over at him "You do realise I'm older than you Joey right? It'll be me keeping you safe..."

"Oh fuck off, I'm quite capable..." Joe bantered in return.

"Alright!" Billy's voice said instantly quieting them down "You can go with em, when your done with the drop off's we'll meet up at the Four Roses later?"

Both Joe and Jess nodded "So where we dropping them off?" Jess asked walking up to him; apart from him, Bodie and Baggy she knew the game, been in it as long as Billy making her more experienced than Joey, Doug and Jamie.

Huffing Billy shuffled in his leather jacket before pulling out a piece of paper, extending his arm he handed it to her – in the moment of her grabbing it; his grip tightened making her look up "Be fucking careful..."

Nodding she took the paper and opened it, glancing down she read the four addresses that they had to deliver to and what actually they would be delivering "Oh we're so taking my ride boys..." Jess smirked.

"Hey!" Jamie protested "What's wrong with mine?"

Looking up from the paper, she looked over at him "Nothing...mine just doesn't shake when hitting fifty..."

"Oh that's cold girl...insulting a man's pride and joy..." Jamie joked.

Giggling Jess peered up at Billy, clearly not wanting her to go but Jess wasn't about to stop just because she got attacked – boo fucking hoo, she knew better than to live in the past.

"Alright let's get this show on the road...Doug you grab the guns and watch me when you're fucking walking..." Jess ordered

Nodding Doug stepped forward and picked the box up the ground "I do..." He started instantly mixing his words and realising what he'd said when Billy's head shot round "I mean I will, I will watch where I'm going..."

"See you later?" Jess said looking up at Billy, turning her head she looked at Bodie "Keep him safe..."

Bodie nodded "Always do girl, you watch yourself out there..."

Smiling Jess was about to turn when she felt Billy grip onto one of her jean belt loops, pulling her back he looked down at her – watching her pass him a confused look he leant down and planted a kiss on her lips...smirking when he heard her gasp in sheer surprise – never had he ever shown affection like that in front of the boys...where the hell had that come from? And why now?

Pulling back he smirked at her, not saying anything Jess just turned grabbing onto Joe as they headed for the exit – Doug and Jamie following behind.

"Let's go sell some shit..." Billy ordered, turning he was the first one to head out of the room; his gang clearly knowing he carried nothing and that they're the ones who needed to grab everything before leaving.

* * *

Climbing in to the driver's seat of her Mustang GT500, Jess slipped the key in to the ignition and started the engine; watching Billy emerge from the entrance she revved the engine at him. Seeing him smirk at her, she smiled in return.

"Damn your car's so fucking clean... and smells like strawberries..." Doug's voice came from the back.

Jess smirked "That's cause A. I'm a girl and B. I ain't a guy..."

Slipping the car into reverse, Jess slowly reversed her car out of the bay watching Billy rev his engine on starting up; she blatantly had the bigger engine out the two of them and he fucking knew it.

"What you thinking?" Joe asked seeing that mischievous looking smile on her face from the passenger seat.

"I take it you boys are all belted?"

"Err yeah...why?" Jamie asked peering over the front seat to see her.

Jess remained quiet, waiting...finally Billy pulled the car forward and was making his way to the lot entrance; shifting the car into drive – Jess stepped her foot down on the gas, her car literally bolting forward from the torque.

"Holy shit..." Joe cursed watching them speed right past Billy, cutting him up at the exit so she could go first.

"Bitch..." Billy growled seeing how fucking close she was to scraping paint. Stepping on his own gas, he raced after her with Heco's car following closely behind. Always ready to take risks Billy easily caught up – pulling up on the left hand side of her car he wound his window down...his eyes looking right through Bodie who sat in the passenger seat.

She stared back at him, smirking as they gradually grew faster and faster down the main road – still staying perfectly in line with each other – hearing their passengers curse occasionally Billy and Jess both ignored it, forgetting they even had people in their cars whilst they watched each other – both knowing they got off on the thrill of watching the other being fucking daring and excited...

Knowing these roads like the back of her hand, Jess knew her turning was quickly approaching – winking she grabbed the wheel and turned her attention back to the road; skilfully drifting round the corner. Smirking Billy carried on going straight – he could only imagine the things he was going to do to her that night for that little stunt...

* * *

Hey everyone! So thank you for taking the time to read – I'd love to know what you think so please with a huge cherry on top please review! I appreciate your feedback!

A huge thank you to all of the readers who have been reviewing – BIG LUV to you all!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Standing on the East Corner, both Tommy and Bodie waited patiently for the punters to start rolling in whilst Billy had gone to grab the newest duffel of their shit from his trunk; no fucker would dare try and take it from him alone.

"This is where Jess got jumped?" Tommy asked, his eyes finding the pavement which even after a few days was still stained in blood.

Bodie nodded "Least they got what was coming to em dog..."

Tommy nodded in agreement "What surprises me is she took em both on...girls got some fucking balls"

Bodie smirked "Jess has always been good in a tight spot, even before you and Jamie joined...How we doing, almost free of this shit?" He asked pulling his head round to look at Tommy who was already shuffling inside his jacket.

"Two packs left...definitely better than yesterday..."

Hearing a deep growl of an engine approaching them, both Bodie and Tommy looked to the side to see a dodge pull up just next to them on the curb.

"Yo dog, you wanna buy some shit?" Bodie asked stepping forward as the guy rolled down his blacked out window, Tommy remained behind his hand holding tightly onto the piece in the back of his jeans; this game although it paid well was highly competitive and deadly – it wasn't out of the ordinary for their rivals to do a drive by every so often in the hope of scaring them from the spot they sold at.

Nodding the guy grabbed the handle and pushed the driver's door open; stepping out of his car he literally towered over Bodie's now smaller and skinnier frame "Well you're not as pretty as the girl that I bought from before but yeah...I'm definitely interested in buying..." He joked.

Bodie pulled his eyebrows together "Girl?"

The guy smirked whilst nodding "Cute little brunette with one hell of a customer service manner..."

Bodie laughed "That'd be Jess dog, one of our bestsellers..."

"Where she at? I'm pretty sure you'd make a better fucking sale if she were here..."

Bodie's smile disappeared, no way was he bout to start chatting bout Billy's girl to some random "She's taking some time off so for now you got me but I'm sure we can work summit out..."

The guy nodded "Cause she got jumped right? Was sorry to hear that..."

Bodie's interest was instantly peeked "What you know bout it?"

"Word travels fast brother...especially on these streets"

"You hear summit?"

The guy nodded "Yeah I heard something..."

From behind Billy appeared, casually walking round the corner and in the direction of Tommy. Pausing he dropped the duffel at his feet and pulled a smoke from his jeans; perching it in his lips he lit in – taking a drag. Turning momentarily away from the guy, Bodie looked in Billy's direction and caught his eye, subtly nodding his head to come over.

"Watch this shit..." Billy said to Tommy after blowing out the smoke before dropping the cigarette to the ground. Stepping forward he moved to where Bodie and this guy were standing "Alright?" Billy asked glancing between the two of them but forcing himself to be pleasant in the hope of selling the last batch of shit they had.

Bodie nodded assuming he would think there was a problem "Yeah dog, dude says he knows summit bout the attack on Jess the other night..."

Billy raised his eyebrows in obvious interest, turning his head he looked at the guy standing next to him "Fuck that might be then? He asked.

The guy nodded "Sorry bout your girl, never seen a seller so loyal to her supplier..."

Billy smirked and nodded "She's doing fine, now...the fuck you hear?"

"Last night, the boys and I were drinking down at The Whistler, heard some of the real fucking dedicated locals chatting shit bout how two of their own got blown away by a girl on the Eastside and how they're gonna handle it..."

As he listened, Billy's jaw instantly clenched – hell no was they threatening her fucking life after they intentionally picked a fucking fight with her...what did they expect to happen? For her to just fucking lay down and take it like a bitch?

"Dog that's where some of those B Street punks hang right?" Bodie asked looking at him.

Billy nodded "Looks like our hit list just got a whole fucking lot longer..." He growled through gritted teeth, looking back at the guy he nodded in appreciation not that he would ever say thank you "Shits on me..."

Bodie nodded at Billy's silent order, opening his leather jacket he shuffled inside the pocket before extending his arm out so the guy could take the two packets he was holding.

"Thanks, names Zack by the way..." Zack replied stepping back to his car "Hey Billy you need any help – you let us know and the boys and I will happily roll at your side – no girl like that should ever be treated in such a way..." Watching Billy nod, Zack climbed in his car and quickly started the engine – pulling the car in a u-turn he sped off in the opposite direction...

Opening his own leather jacket, Billy shuffled in his pocket – grabbing his phone, he pulled it out and flipped it open.

"You thinkin something?" Bodie asked nodding at Tommy, subtly calling him over to them.

A seriously pissed off smirk appeared on Billy's face as he hit dial, putting the phone to his ear he listened to it ring "B Street aren't making one fucking move on her, I want her at the Four Roses on lockdown...the fuckers die before they threaten one of us!"

Bodie and Tommy nodded in unison "Too fucking right dog..."

* * *

Meanwhile Heco, Baggy and Spink were positioned over on the Westside corner "I'm so fucking bored..." Spink groaned leaning against the hood of Heco's car.

Heco smirked "Guess no one's getting shit faced today...too bad for them..."

"We've sold what? Ten bags? Billy's going to fucking flip..."

"We can't control the punters Spink, jus be glad we sold this fucking much..."

Hearing his phone vibrating in his jacket pocket, Baggy pulled it out and held it to his ear "Yo, dude what's up?"

"_You wanna get back in my fucking good books?" Billy asked on the other end; his voice obviously angered_.

"Yeah..." Baggy simply replied

"_Take Heco's car, find Jess and get her off the fucking street...B Street's making a move – we're gonna go sort the little fuckers out..." _

"Sure thing...you want Heco and Spink with ya, you know what those fucking punks can be like dude?"

The line went quiet, Billy clearly thinking bout his suggestion _"Send em over, get Jess to the Four Roses...and please stay the fuck with her" The tone in his voice clearly sounding like he wasn't going to give him another fucking chance. _

"I will, won't let ya down..." With that he hung up the phone – moving to Heco he held out his hand "Keys..."

"The fuck for?" Heco asked passing him a questionable look.

"I ain't got time to fucking explain, give me the keys and get your asses over to the East side, Billy needs backup..."

Instantly the boys got their shit together, throwing Baggy the keys; Heco and Spink sprinted in the opposite direction.

Climbing in the car, Baggy started the engine up _'Find Jess, get her off the street'_

Well that sounded like a reasonable plan at first but now he's gotta fucking find her...grabbing his phone, he scrolled to her number – hitting the dial number he put the phone to his ear "C'mon Jess...pick up..." What did he get after six fucking rings, fucking voicemail "Fuck!" Baggy cursed slipping the car into drive; pulling the car off the curb he gunned the car of the main road...he needed to find her, fucking quickly to...

* * *

Slamming the trunk of her car closed, Jess flinched at the feeling of her side pulling; throwing the bag over her shoulder she made her way pass the passenger side.

"You sure you don't want some company? You know what he's fucking like..." Joe offered, his head peering out of the completely rolled down window.

Pausing at his side, Jess smirked – lifting her hand she ruffled her hand through his spiked up brown hair "Nice gesture Joey but I got this, gonna be in and out...you boys wait here"

Watching Joe glance in her side mirror to sort his hair out, Jess couldn't help but giggle as she turned in the direction of the entrance gates "Who knew Joey Darley could be such a fucking tart?"

"Fuck you Jess; you're just sad you don't look like me..." Joe joked watching her turn and lean against the gated door.

"Your right Joey, I don't look like you – I do however look fucking better..." Poking her tongue out at him victoriously, she backed up and opened the gate; smirking she turned and walked up the drive way to Bone's workshop – their third stop of the day, weren't doing bad considering Doug had mixed all the fucking hardware up, not that she would tell this little fact to Billy knowing he would blow the poor guys head off for all the mistakes he was currently making.

Opening the blacked out door, Jess walked inside letting it slam behind her; this workshop had to be the darkest fucking place in all of Stokely; how they could fucking see what they were working on she didn't know... Walking past the dimly lit workshop, Jess heard all of the guys on shift that day jokingly whistle and holler at her as she walked through. Smiling at the numerous compliments she got, Jess slowly approached Bone's offices; knowing Billy all her life she was very aware of how his son of a bitch dad treated him – she'd watched him on numerous occasions when they were both younger take a belt to Billy's back – she'd be the one to wipe the blood away, stitch him up...tell him not to listen – that he was something.

As much as she'd like to put a bullet right between his eyes, he was Bones Darley; Billy's dad and famously known for being the biggest drug-gun lord in Boston with the most followers and supporters. Luckily enough for Jess, Bone's had always shown her respect; ever since she was a young girl.

"Well well, look who's fucking back in town..." Bones smiled watching her approach the desk.

"Well well, look who hasn't moved from the same position since I fucking left..." Jess sarcastically joked in her reply, lifting the bag off of her shoulder she dropped it onto the table just in front "Got your delivery..."

Bones smirked, leaning forward he grabbed the bag "I always knew you being in the business would have its fucking benefits..." Sliding the bag open, he peered inside.

Jess smirked "Like what?"

"Well for one, shit gets delivered on time..." One by one he took the guns out to inspect them; after glancing over each one, he set them down on the table "Who's my halfwit of a son got running with you?"

Jess huffed and shook her head at his question "Billy has got Joey, Jamie and Doug with me..."

Bones smirked picking up on her sarcastic reply, she always did stick up for little fucker "So...how was your out of town business, that Intel I gave you correct?"

Jess nodded "Yeah I found him..." She replied simply not wanting to get in to it again...like Billy the best way to not dwell on things is to not fucking think about it and distract oneself with anything and everything.

"And...You kill that dirt-bag motherfucker?" Bones asked, his eyes now looking up at her.

"What you think? Missing the top of his skull after I was finished..." Jess smirked seeing Bones nod his head – almost proud of the things the girl was capable of.

"You're a good fucking girl Jess – that son of a bitch got what was coming, don't ever think different, you hear me?"

Jess nodded, in some weird way Bones had always believed he was a surrogate father and instruction giver for all the younger gang members that worked under him or Billy...Shuffling in his drawer, he pulled out a wad of cash – bout five grand at first glance. Leaning forward he handed her the cash "Three thousand for the guns and two thousand for you..."

Taking the cash, Jess paused and passed him a confused look "What? Why?"

Bones huffed "Girl you know I hate it when you fucking question me... I been treating you all your fucking life and your gonna question me now?" He asked raising his eyebrow at her.

Jess nodded "Thanks..." Opening her jacket, she slid the wad in her inside pocket.

"Anytime...I can't believe you're still running for my Billy after all this fucking time? When you gonna fucking upgrade and run for me?"

Jess smirked zipping her leather back up "Appreciate the offer Bones but you know Billy's side is where I'll stay..."

Bones nodded watching her turn and start to head out "He don't fucking deserve someone like you!" He shouted after her.

Jess smiled whilst walking out of the exit "I don't fucking deserve someone like him..."

* * *

Walking back to the car, Jess felt her phone vibrating in her pocket; pulling it out saw six missed calls "Fuck, all happening today..." She said finding she had two missed calls from Billy and four from Baggy...

Opening the driver's door she climbed in the car, taking a deep breath as she relaxed against the seat; she wasn't going to lie her side was fucking killing.

"How's dear old fucking dad?" Joe asked from the passenger seat.

Jess smirked, turning her head she watched him take a long draw on his cigarette – just like his big brother "The usual..."

Scrolling to Billy's number on her phone, she was about to click dial when Jamie's voice sounded from the back "So where we heading next?" Jamie asked curiously.

Clicking her phone off she placed it back in her jacket pocket before looking down at the paper that she had grabbed from the dash "Down Southside, one more to go then we can fucking chill out at the Four Roses..." She said instantly and innocently forgetting about the call she should have made...Putting her car into gear she sped off for the final drop – completely unaware that both Billy and Baggy were trying to track her down, trying to get her the fuck out of harm's way...

* * *

Hey to all my readers! :D Thank you so much for those that have reviewed and are following this story, appreciate the support! You know who you all are!

Would love to know what you thought of chapter 10 so please with a HUGE yummy cherry on top, PLEASE leave me a review! :D You guys rock! x


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So as a birthday present to both myself and you guys, here is the next update :D**

**Chapter 11**

Pushing open the bar door, Billy was the first to walk in with Bodie, Heco, Spink and Tommy all following closely behind; they'd decide to cut trading short so they could pay a little visit to The Whistler. A few of the locals recognised him but Billy wasn't having the same affect on people that he did in his own territory, grabbing a beer bottle from the bar he threw it at the floor; the sound of the smash pulling everyone's attentions to him including what he assumed was three B Street punks – who were just casually chilling at the back of the bar, if they were anything like Billy and his lot then these were definitely the fuckers he was after.

Turning their heads in the direction of the smash, all three of them recognised Billy - cursing at his sudden arrival in their bar, they pulled themselves up from the table and hurried over to where him and his gang were standing. The guy at the front who was clearly not the leader of the gang but obviously his second stepped to Billy, pausing inches from his face "Fuck you want Darley? Last time I checked you don't own this block, we fucking do!"

Billy smirked, in his territory or not; no motherfucker talked to him like that. Lunging forward, he cracked the guy square in the face making him stumble backwards – instantly being steadied by his chronies behind "Hear you pussy's got a fucking problem, well I'm to here to fucking sort it out..."

The two guys standing behind quickly pulled out the pieces aiming it at Billy, instinctively Bodie, Heco, Spink and Tommy all pulled out their pieces and aimed it in their direction – they were fucked basically...

Groaning the guy at the front steadied himself, knowing they were outnumbered held his hand up for the boys behind to lower their guns; holding onto his violently bleeding nose he looked back up at Billy who scarily remained calm. Billy's hard eyes glared at him, laughing inwardly at what he'd done to the fucker's face; he always knew how to pack a hard punch and these shit's deserved everything they got. B Street knew better than to start a war, especially with the Darley's; they were the lowest in the fucking gang chain in Boston and they knew their place...

"So what's the fucking problem?" Billy asked, his eyes moving between them – hoping to find the bastard that was the one who said Jess needed to be handled...

One of the guys at the back scoffed, his eyes meeting Billy's sudden glare "Enough with this shit, your fucking bitch is the problem...gunned down two of our own..." Billy didn't hesitate, grabbing the guy at the front he threw him aside instantly diving for the guy behind him; not giving him a chance to defend himself Billy's fist collided against his cheek sending him sideways into the bar. About to assist in getting Billy off their mate, the guys were halted by the sound of the safety's being clicked off of Billy's gang's guns – they weren't afraid to blow them apart right there and then.

"Someone needs to show some fucking respect..." Billy growled grabbing the guy's head he smashed it down on the side of the wood before lifting his knee and roughly knocking it up into his face. He'd literally knocked the guy out cold, releasing his grip on the guys jacket; he watched him slump to the ground – attempting to calm his breathing he glared up at the guy he'd shoved to the side "She didn't kill your fucking dogs for fun...she wasted em cause she was fucking defending herself – pricks wanted more than just fucking drugs from her..."

The guy nodded, blood still flowing freely from his nose "We didn't know..."

Billy smirked "Your boys are fucking lucky she killed them, I have a reputation for making motherfuckers like them suffer..." The look in his eye told the guy he wasn't over exaggerating either.

"Alright now we know the fucking situation, we'll give your girl a pass..." The guy started

"What? She should know better than to fucking mess with us!" The guy who remained quiet behind suddenly said.

Billy ground his teeth together so hard, reaching behind he pulled out his .45 from the back of his jeans and shot a round into the fucker's knee making him hit the floor within seconds; the shot echoing across the bar.

"Whoa!" The guy still standing said – raising his arms in defeat whilst his buddy next to him screamed at the pain of now having no knee cap after that comment.

"You fucking listen to me!" He shouted shooting another round in to the guys other knee cap "You motherfuckers should know better than to mess with us...she never had a fucking mark on her you got that?" His eyes now looking up to meet the second in charge who was now literally quivering in fear; Billy couldn't help but smirk evilly at him.

"Sure, sure thing...no mark, I'll let the boys know" The guy said listening to his friend next to him cry and curse.

Billy nodded clicking the safety back on his gun before slipping it back in the back of his jeans "You now know fucking better, your dogs stay the fuck out of Stokely..."

The guy nodded - what could he say? Billy had just taken two of his guys down without even breaking a sweat – he truly was a ruthless and unforgiving motherfucker and rightly so people who cross him should fear him.

Billy smirked evilly "Don't make me fucking come back...cause I swear – you make a move on her or anyone of mine, your fucking dead, your family to – would you wanna be responsible for their fucking death sentence?"

The guy's eyes widened at that comment whilst shaking his head. Billy nodded – his gang having cleared a path he was the first one to walk out of the bar, Bodie, Heco, Spink and Tommy following behind; their eyes never leaving the fuck's he'd just put down in case they decided to try something with his back turned.

"Get it out your system?" Bodie smirked joining his side once they were clear of the bar.

Billy smirked "A bit..."

"You want us back on the streets selling the rest of the shit?" Heco asked from behind.

Billy shook his head "Nah fuck it for today, let's just pick up tomorrow..."

"Like your thinking dog..." Bodie joked.

"It's been kinda a hard fucking day and I need a fucking drink..." Billy smirked lighting up yet another smoke...

* * *

Sitting in the driver's seat, Jess leant against the seat just watching the rain start to hit against the windshield; her and Jamie decided to wait in the car whilst Joey and Doug delivered their final bag of hardware. Leaning forward she switched the wipers on, focusing all of her attention on Joey and the guys standing opposite him; she'd known him all her life and felt it was her job to protect him and keep him safe...like the younger brother she never had.

Hearing her phone start to vibrate on the dash, she grabbed it and held it to her ear; her eyes never leaving Joey "Baggy, this better be fucking important..."

"Jess...where the fuck you at?" Baggy asked impatiently.

"Out by fifty second street, Southside...why?" Jess asked hearing the concern in his voice.

"Stay the fuck there, I'm coming to you!" Baggy ordered, hanging up before she could protest.

Frowning she placed the phone back on the dash "Fucking touchy much..."

"What?" Jamie asked curiously from the back.

"Baggy's coming to meet us...told us to stay put..." Feeling her side throb, she cursed – opening her jacket she grabbed the packet from her inside pocket. "Fuck it..." She whispered out loud whilst tipping a small amount of the white powder on the side of her hand; without pausing she just sniffed the drugs up – instantly wiping her nose and taking a deep breath.

Never having taken drugs before she assumed they were working...Joey and Billy were right – the pain had numbed but her heart was racing and her adrenaline pumping; her urges instantly being doubled. "You fucking punk!" Jess heard one of the guys shout, looking up she watched one of the guys move forward and shove Joe back.

"Oh hell fucking no..." Jess cursed grabbing the handle of her door she climbed out of the car – hurrying in their direction.

"Jess! Jess!" Jamie shouted, trying to get her attention but she weren't listening "Fuck!" He cursed climbing out of the car hurrying after her – the drugs swarming her system, clearly not going to help the situation at all.

"Fuck is this? You call this fucking service?" The guy shouted about to step forward and lamp Joe one when Jess appeared behind, shoving her way to the front so she stood protectively in front of him.

"Problem here?" Jess asked; her eyes glaring up at the tall and overly bulky guy that towered over her in front.

The guy smirked "I think I can handle this sweetness..."

Jess smirked really not wanting to fuck about – her adrenaline was already kicking, she wanted a fucking fight – at least that was what the side effects of the drugs were telling her. Reaching behind, she grabbed her .45 from the back of her jeans and quickly shoved it forward against the guy's forehead – she could hear the guys behind him all clicking the safety's off their own guns; probably aiming them all in her direction but funny enough she didn't fucking care.

However in the moment of guns being aimed at her, Jamie had his gun aimed at them; Doug was the newest addition to the gang so he had to earn his hardware but Joey...Billy would never put a gun in his hand, not at least for a while – not whilst he could protect him himself – they were outnumbered but Jess was ready and raring to go in calling the guy's bluff...

"Unless you want your boss all over the fucking floor I suggest you lower your guns and step the fuck back..." Jess demanded, her eyes glancing between the guys that stood behind him.

"You heard her..." The guy at the front said knowing she weren't fucking bout. Yet again she got her fucking way from the awesome fucking theatrics she could do in a tight spot.

"What's the fucking problem?" Jess asked keeping her gun aimed at the son of a bitches head.

"One of our guns are missing...Billy promised there wouldn't be a fucking problem..." The guy replied.

Jess giggled condescendingly "That's the least of your fucking problems when Billy finds out you shoved his brother..."

Looking at her, a worried expression instantly appeared on his face – his eyes quickly darting behind her to the young guy he'd previously shoved "Sorry man..."

Jess smirked, she even got the motherfucker to apologise; feeling her blood literally boiling beneath her skin she pushed the gun in to his head "That's more like it, your gonna take these guns like a good motherfucker and pay me the full fucking amount then tomorrow I'll come back and drop off the rest of your hardware, got it...sweetness?"

Nodding the guy nervously handed her the money, grabbing it she lowered her gun whilst taking a step back "Nice doing business with ya...Let's go boys..." She said leading them away down the drive.

"Jess...girl...you are fucking insane..." Joey joked at her side; wrapping his arm around her shoulders as they walked.

Jess smirked slipping her gun back in her jeans "I am when it comes to you and fucking Billy..."

Approaching her car, they watched Heco's car suddenly screech to a halt next to them; Baggy instantly climbing out.

"You know my head's on the fucking chopping board right? Been searching fucking everywhere for you!" Baggy said.

"Well here I am - what's the fucking problem?" Jess asked whilst Joe, Doug and Jamie climbed back into her Mustang.

Baggy huffed "Billy called – wants you at the Four Roses now and I ain't taking no for a fucking answer..." He replied firmly, he was going to watch over her especially after what happened last time.

Jess could feel her adrenaline starting to calm and her argumentative urge subsiding "We're heading there now, why? What's the rush?" She asked, feeling a slight inkling of fear appear in the pit of her stomach with the way in which Baggy was looking at her.

"I'll explain at the fucking bar, let's go!" Baggy ordered climbing back into Heco's car.

Nodding Jess followed suit, climbing into her car she started the ignition and followed closely behind Baggy...something must've been seriously wrong cause he was seriously gunning at it – Jess's question of 'What the fuck was going on?" was intensifying every second of that drive and he was going to tell her in the moment of them fucking stopping...

* * *

Hey guys! As always thank you for reading – I hope you enjoyed! A special thank you and shout out to all those that have reviewed, you guys are awesome!

So I'd love to know what you think of Chapter 11, as a FF birthday pressie – please hit the button below and leave me a review! xo


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Thank you to all those that have reviewed, you know who you are! :D

Okay M rated for a reason – This chapter is steamy shall we say...so you guys know the drill, don't like sex best wait til the next chapter or if you like sex & a HOT Billy Darley in all his glory...well be my guest and keep reading! Enjoy guys :D

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Sitting at the bar, Jess downed a shot of whiskey as her foot tapped against the wood anxiously; as ordered to Baggy sat at her side watching her try and process that B Street was gonna make a move on her and Billy had gone to sort it out. She hadn't stopped fucking asking since they got there, so he had to tell something – he wasn't one to lie.

Aware of what was going on but easily distracted Joe, Doug and Jamie played pool at the back, whilst trying to impress some of the local girls that had surrounded them. Jess wasn't worried bout herself – she was worried about Billy, even more since night had fallen in and the storm outside was getting worse by the minute.

"Fuck is he?" Jess asked slamming her glass down on the wood, her eyes subtly asked Jay to fill her up.

"He'll be fine; this is Billy we're on about..." Baggy replied; trying to reassure her.

"Exactly it's Billy!" Just as quickly as she did before, she chucked the liquid down her throat.

* * *

Pulling the bar door open, Billy walked in shaking the wetness from him; his eyes scanning the bar for one thing...her – to make sure she was safe. Hearing the familiar voices of the gang, Jess turned in the direction of the door and breathed a deep sigh of relief, sliding off the stall she hurried towards him; glad to see her safe just like he had asked, he smirked as she threw herself against him – wrapping her arms tightly round his shoulders.

Pulling back her eyes looked over him to see various blood stains on his shirt "Your bleeding?" She said worriedly.

Loving the fact she worried about him as much as she did, Billy smirked "Ain't my blood..."

Rolling her eyes she lifted her hand and gripped onto the top beneath his open shirt "C'mon..." She said pulling him obviously in the direction of the back room; walking through he tapped Baggy on the shoulder – nodding at him.

"Good work..." He said passing him a smirk.

Baggy just nodded before being joined by Bodie, Heco, Spink and Tommy...

Closing the backroom door behind her, Jess turned the handle – locking it. If anything the back room was a smaller much basic version of Billy's front room – including an aged sofa, a small bar and a box TV. Surprisingly he had a spare box of clothes stashed away that he kept forgetting to take to his apartment, pulling a top out Jess turned to watch him remove both his shirt and the top underneath; her eyes lustfully looking him up and down – mainly focusing on his tribal tattoo that spread across his toned chest and stomach.

To Jess the man was fucking hot and already she could feel her excitement and desire for him swarming her stomach, stepping forward she paused just in front of him – her blue eyes gazing up at him.

"So Baggy told me bout the mark on my head..." Jess said holding out his top.

Clenching his jaw, Billy stepped forward – ignoring the top she was holding out to him; his hands finding her hips "What fucking mark? B Street knows what fucking awaits them if they make a move..."

Jess nodded "Cause I killed them assholes right?" The memories of that night starting to circle her mind "Billy I'm sorry..."

Billy tilted his head, his eyes looking down at her "Fuck for?"

Huffing Jess ran her free hand through her long brown hair "For bringing this shit on ya, I just couldn't let em..." Jess paused knowing exactly what they would have done "They weren't gonna fucking stop..." Jess was more than capable of handling her own problems, she hated the fact that her decision to save herself had landed Billy in more fucking heat.

She was interrupted by Billy suddenly leaning down and crashing his lips against her, his arms circling around her waist; pulling her closer in to him as he tilted his head back "You didn't bring me any shit, they did and them motherfuckers deserved way more than what you fucking gave em...got it?"

Jess nodded – her blue eyes looking directly up in to his, watching him lean back down she felt his lips against hers a second time – his tongue instantly joining with hers.

Feeling his arms loosen on her waist, she suddenly felt the zip on her jeans be pulled down – loosening the hip line of her boot-cut jeans; gasping when he smoothly slid his hand in and under – rubbing over the material of her panties

"Billy what are ya doing?" She asked quickly becoming lost in his touch.

Moving her panties aside he dipped his finger inside of her, smirking when he watched her eyes close and heard her breathing instantly deepening...pushing a little harder he heard a slight moan escape her lips "Taking your mind off of it..."

Dropping his top to the ground, Jess's hands moved to chest – holding him for support; he knew just what buttons to push to make her legs go literally weak. Using his free hand he guided her slowly back in the direction of the sofa behind whilst still moving in and out of her, pulling his finger from her he didn't waste any time in grabbing the rim of her jeans and panties and pulled them down; his breathing instantly deepening at the sight of her gorgeous fucking body.

"Sit..." He ordered watching her take a seat on the leather, smirking he leant down in front of her; his hands pulling her soft toned legs apart – moving his right hand forward he teased her, gliding his fingertip up and down her wet opening...

Leaning in to the leather, Jess enjoyed every second – feeling his hand move from her, her hips followed hoping that he wouldn't pause from touching her too long. Billy loved watching her – loved watching the emotions he could pull from her, using the full length of his middle finger he slid it all the way inside her – instantly hearing her moan's grow louder.

Grinding her hips against his hand, Jess fisted the leather feeling him go harder and faster – like always he loved fucking teasing her, bringing her all the way to the fucking edge only to slow her down; so he could do it all again...

Billy could smell her sweet scent and he wanted her all fucking over him – she was the best drug he'd ever fucking known in all of his life, pulling his finger from her he heard her whimper – smirking he grabbed her hips and pulled her to the edge instantly dipping his head onto her; his tongue slickly slipping into her hot wetness.

"Billy..." She moaned almost cumming right there and then; she was so fucking close and he knew it.

Using his right thumb he rubbed her clit whilst still fucking her with his tongue, she tasted so fucking good – feeling her hands grip onto the top of his head he smirked – he had her just where he wanted...

Her hips starting to move more vigorously against him, Billy pulled his tongue from her – pouting at being so close for him to just stop her, she watched him stand and unzip his jeans; this instantly pulling a smirk to her face – watching them drop her eyes found his hard cock and she couldn't help but bite her bottom lip.

She wasn't going to lie she fucking wanted him, pulling herself up she gripped onto his length and started to slowly but firmly toss him, this pulling one hell of a deep moan from his throat. Smirking Jess moved her head forward and whilst pumping him, dipped her mouth onto his tip – sucking and gently biting.

"Fuck Jess..." Billy moaned, his hands now finding her head as he threw his head back enjoying every single movement of her wrist – gripping tightly to pull her deeper on him. Her hand pumped him harder as her tongue circled his tip – if she kept going like that; he was surely gonna cum... Feeling her release him, he pulled his head up and glanced down at her – his heart starting to race seeing her with one sexy smile on her face as she had her own finger dipped inside of her; fluctuating her speed from slow to fast.

Billy smirked "You know how much I fucking love it when you're a dirty bitch..." Leaning over her, using the sofa to support himself he planted a kiss on her plump red lips – moving round on the sofa so she was now lying down; Billy followed her rubbing his hard throbbing cock against her hand that was continuing to fuck her like he wanted to.

"And I'm all yours baby..." Jess replied – her voice filled with lust as her eyes looked up at him as she moved her finger from inside of her, Billy watched her smirk – raising her hand she licked her sweetness with her tongue – growling Billy was about to explode...no fucking about this time – gripping onto her hip with his left hand he found her wet opening and thrusted his whole length inside of her; pulling an extremely loud moan from her as she gripped onto him.

"Shit Billy..." She moaned feeling him pound against her – his thrusts getting harder and harder.

"Yes you fucking are all mine..." Billy moaned leaning above her – his eyes watching her, the way with every thrust her eyes rolled in a way that told him he was fucking her right and the way in which she moaned and groaned; whilst biting on that bottom lip of hers and calling out his name.

Feeling herself growing close, Jess's arms instantly wrapped themselves around Billy's shoulders – pulling him down on her so she could kiss him, join her tongue passionately against his – feel him deeper inside of her.

"Ah Billy..." She moaned through gritted teeth, like she always did when she was so close to the fucking edge – her orgasm just eagerly waiting to be released on his word.

Joining his lips against hers, Billy reached down in between and started rubbing her clit with his fingertip – her whole body arching up into him; she couldn't get any fucking closer or have him any deeper within her "Cum baby..." Billy whispered in that sexy voice of his in between kissing her – he felt her tighten and groaned – she moaned so loud; he wouldn't be surprised if the whole fucking bar could hear her but he really didn't give a fuck.

Feeling her fingernails dig into his back as she raised her legs – allowing him more access, Billy lost it – still pounding he growled, moaning her name as he released himself within her...their breathing fast and heavy.

Leaning up on his arms, he looked down at her expecting her to say what she did before; what she'd always said before but she didn't – her eyes just gazed up at him as she tried to calm her breathing.

"What?" She asked seeing that confused look in his eye, like he was waiting for her to say something...

Billy smirked "Nothing..." Pulling himself up, he pulled himself gently from her and climbed off the sofa grabbing his jeans from the ground before stepping into them.

Taking a deep breath, Jess straightened herself up; leaning to the side she grabbed her jeans to from the floor "What was that look for then Billy?" She asked knowing him better than he thought.

Zipping his jeans up Billy glanced down at her "What I ain't allowed to look at ya now?" He asked sarcastically, turning he walked over to where she had originally dropped his top.

Leaning down he grabbed it from the ground, straightening himself up he felt her arms wrap around his waist; turning his head to the side he looked at her "What?"

Jess smiled knowing exactly what he wanted to hear "I love you Billy Darley..." She slowly said whilst circling him – stroking her fingertips on his bare chest.

Billy was fighting against the smirk but he cursed inwardly feeling the corner of his lip rise slightly, his eyes locked on her he watched her turn and walk out of the backroom closing the door behind her...

"You to..." Billy replied to the empty room – maybe one of these days he could tell her that to her face – finally be up front with her – smirking he shook the thoughts from his head 'Fat fucking chance of that happening...' He thought to himself.

* * *

Okay guy's thanks for reading, appreciate it.

So I'm still building but soon enough the real plot will fall into place, just wait and see ;) I only have one request and that is please review! I do want to hear what you guys think... x


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Okay so my second update in two days but my last one was kinda like a pressie for someone :P So Chapter 13 – I hope you guys enjoy! :D

Okay so massive shout out to LibbyLoo92, Thank you so much girl for the awesome reviews; all in one freakin day I might add! =)

And a special thank you to lauraxxx, Carla1989, leeseelee, PhunkyAngel, xxALTC10xx, sammy crazy ass demon chic, Dean's Sassy Seductress You guys rock and I luv ya for supporting me chapter after chapter! :D

**Chapter 13**

Leaning against the bar taking a long drag on his cigarette Billy's eyes watched Jess as she played her fifth game of pool, she'd played Josie, Baggy, Bodie, Heco and now Joe. She'd taken all of their money and still she was fully on the ball... always demanding a bigger challenge, teasing and playing about with the competitor she was up against. He'd noticed the instant change in her after her second game...and he couldn't put his fucking finger on why she was acting like she was; he hadn't seen this wild, hyper, adrenaline pumped side of her in years...

"Alright dog..." Bodie said leaning to the side of him, taking a large sip of his beer.

Breathing out the smoke, Billy nodded watching her laugh and tease his younger brother; she'd kicked his ass to and Joey was one of the best fucking players about.

"Well she's on one fucking roll tonight..." Bodie joked smiling at Joey playfully pouting at her in the hopes of getting his money back – she just teasingly went to hand it to him before slipping it in her jean pocket.

"Yeah...who knew that shit would have such an effect on her?" Jamie's voice suddenly came from the side.

Swiping his head round Billy looked at Jamie who was grabbing a fully loaded tray of shots "What?"

Balancing the tray, Jamie looked up at him "You know the shit that Joey gave her – after she came out the back room, she was complaining bout her side – just like earlier she sniffed up the rest of the fucking packet...seems to help her dude..."

Billy shook his head "I ain't fucking surprised...she's as high as a fucking kite..." His eyes turning to find her – already she was after another opponent but the guys knew better...

"Oh c'mon, nobody else wanna take on the champ tonight?" Jess jokingly asked.

Josie laughed "I tried; you kicked my ass girl..." She replied leaning herself back against Baggy who had his arm wrapped around her whilst he took a long draw on his smoke.

"Tommy...what bout you? You ain't played me yet?" Jess asked looking over at him.

Tommy smirked "I just watched you kick Josie's, Baggy's, Bodie's, Heco's and Joey's asses – I'm gonna pass..."

Jess pouted; grabbing her glass from the side of the pool table she downed her shot

"Girl, you think you should take it easy...that's your sixth..." Josie said, starting to worry about her friend.

Jess slammed the glass back down on the wood and looked over at her; passing her an angered look "Last time I checked I could do what the fuck I want..."

Josie nodded putting her hands up in the air "Alright babe, just looking out for ya..."

"I'll take you on..." Billy suddenly said pausing at the opposite side of the table; his eyes meeting hers. He was very aware and well educated of how the shit would make her feel and act – he just wished she would have taken it fucking easy on the stuff.

A smile instantly appeared on Jess's face "You really wanna do that?" She asked biting her bottom lip.

Billy smirked "Oh I'm so fucking sure...rack em up..." Leaning forward he grabbed the cue.

Jess smirked, gathering the balls she neatly racked them up on the table – patiently she waited for Billy to break; her eyes focusing on nothing but him as he leaned over and took the shot – instantly potting several of the balls.

"Your turn..." He said whilst straightening himself up, grabbing his smoke from the ashtray on the side – he perched it in his lips and took a long drag; watching as she walked round the table eying each ball – finding the best one to pot. Pausing she bent over right in front of him, her ass against him caused him to blow out the smoke quicker than he wanted...

"Bitch..." He teasingly whispered seeing her look back at him before smirking.

Joe laughed as he leant against the wall to the side "You're so gonna fucking lose bro..." He teased.

Billy's hard eyes looked round at him "Shut the fuck up, I never lose..."

"Yeah when you're not playing Joey or Jess dog..." Bodie joked from the table.

"I ain't gonna fucking lose..." Billy replied leaning down to take his shot.

"We'll soon see won't we baby..." Jess suddenly teased from his side, he could feel her hands on him – trying to distract him, pushing the cue forward he knocked two more balls in – smirking victoriously around the room.

"That we fucking will..."

* * *

The game was an intense one, especially with Billy and Jess playing; neither of them wanting to lose. All the gang chilled out around them, it was a work free night and they couldn't deny they were fucking chuffed about that one. Just like Joey had said but he refused to believe Billy was trailing slightly behind – much to his annoyance...

Only having three balls left to pot, Jess smirked; positioning herself she leant over the table

"Don't brick it now..." Billy smirked at the opposite side.

Lifting her eyes at him, Jess smiled "Don't worry baby I won't...I'm so coming for that title of yours..."

Clenching his jaw, Billy's hard gaze just watched as she potted another fucking ball...damn she was good "Fuck..."

Patting him on the shoulder, Billy turned to see Joey at his side "Shoulda fucking listened to me..." He joked taking a long drag on the cigarette.

Billy smirked "Fuck off; I'm trying to concentrate..."

"Yeah like that's gonna help dude..." Heco teased from the bar table behind.

Shrugging it off, Billy leant down and took the shot – potting two balls; looking up he watched her pout. Damn she was so fucking sexy when she did that "So...how'd the deliveries go today?"

Jess focusing on the ball, leant down to take another shot "Fine...no problems..."

Hearing Doug scoff from the across the room, Jess swiped her head round and glared at him – this reaction instantly shutting him the fuck up. Billy however wasn't a fucking idiot and saw the look that was passed between them, huffing his eyes moved across the back looking at Joey, Jamie, Doug and Jess "Fuck happened?"

Joe laughed "What the fuck happened? Jess is fucking insane..." He joked passing her a smile.

Even with the drugs flowing freely through her, glancing over at him as she straightened herself up she could still just about make out that agitated look of his slowly appearing on his face.

"You gonna fucking explain?" Billy asked – last thing he wanted was her getting hurt again...

Jess casually nodded "On our last drop, fucking guy shoved Joey and I wasn't having any of it..."

Seeing this as an acceptable reason to react, Billy's face instantly hardened "What fucking guy?"

"Dude..." Jamie started bursting out laughing from being so drunk "You shoulda seen her, stuck her gun right in his fat face – the guy literally pissed himself..."

Billy couldn't help but smirk, at least she had the upper hand – at least she kept herself fucking safe.

"And what was the last thing you fucking said?" Joe asked looking over at her "Something along the lines of your gonna take these guns like a good motherfucker and pay me the full fucking amount then tomorrow I'll come back and drop off the rest of your hardware, got it...sweetness?"

Josie smirked taking a sip of her spirit "Yeah that definitely sounds like her..."

"Dude you had to fucking be there!" Jamie interjected before taking a long draw on his smoke.

Billy laughed at her attitude "As per fucking usual, Jess with her outstanding people skills..."

Jess's eyes met his "What? He pissed me off..." She smirked "Besides I leant from the best..."

Billy smirked at her, that she fucking did and she leant fucking good "Alright take your last fucking shot and lose so I can reclaim my fucking title..."

Jess smiled, yet again she eyed the ball for the perfect position to hit it...this was her winning shot after all. Walking round to the other side of the table, she leant down and slowly pushed the cue through her thumb and index finger to make sure the hit was just right.

Blowing a lungful of smoke into the air, Joe was the first to notice Candy who was approaching the back "Fuck...here we go..." He growled, he loved Jess and he hated the in which way this broad was disrespecting her over and over.

Pushing the cue forward to take her shot, Jess felt herself be nudged from behind making her miss the ball; growling in frustration she straightened herself up to see an intoxicated girl pause just to the side of Billy.

"Fuck you want?" Billy asked through gritted teeth, his eyes glaring down at her.

"And this night was going so fucking well..." Bodie sarcastically whispered whilst downing a shot.

Narrowing her gaze across the table, Jess instantly recognised the bitch from the night she returned home; with the drugs still in her system – her adrenaline now pumping was kicking them back into gear. Clenching her jaw, her enraged eyes glared at the pair of them across the table – at this point her mind was already assuming the worst.

"Yo Jess, girl...you think I can chat to you bout something?" Josie asked taking a step forward, they'd been friends for years and she hated seeing her friend hurt – this was definitely gonna hurt her...

"Not now..." Jess simply replied watching the interactions between the tart and Billy – her anger only growing.

"Babe it's important..." Josie said, feeling Baggy grip onto her – turning she watched him subtly shake his head.

Jess swiped her head round and looked at her "Not fucking now..." She growled.

Candy smiled glancing up at Billy, he was clearly pissed at her – she'd been calling him nonstop and the last thing he wanted was her confessing that she'd been his daily and sometimes nightly fuck since she'd come on to him...

"Do and fucking see what happens..." He threatened – his eyes menacing.

Candy giggled shoving him slightly but he never budged "Oh Billy, that's not very nice, is it? Besides I'm tired of fucking sitting in the background while this bitch gets everything..." Turning her head she walked forward, pausing on the opposite side of the pool table "Honey, I'm confused...didn't you hear? Your spot got filled..." She smirked.

Jess glared at her, her stomach churning, her heart beating so fast with the adrenaline – she wasn't just going to kick this little whore's ass this time...briefly she looked over at Billy whose eye's never left the fake blond – yeah he definitely was hiding something...she could read the way in which his nostrils flared and his eyes looked fiercely down at her.

"Why don't you just fuck off?" Joe asked – he had to, the girl was testing his patience talking to Jess like that.

Candy pouted and looked round at him "That's not very nice Joey...you'll learn to love me soon..."

Joe smirked angrily at her "Its Joe you dumb fuck and I don't fucking think so..."

White knuckling the pool cue, Jess smirked – casually she stepped forward and walked round to where she was standing

"Jess c'mon girl, she ain't fucking worth it..." Josie's voice came from the side.

"She seems to think she is..." Jess replied; her eyes glaring at Candy "Should have taken Joey's advice bitch..."

Candy smirked – her Botox filled cheek's lifting with her lips "Well, when Billy Darley himself fuck's me more than once and says that I'm way better than his bitch at home, meaning you – I kinda think I would..."

Clenching his jaw, Billy's eyes moved from glaring down at Candy to Jess whose eyes momentarily moved between both him and Candy; she didn't think she could feel anymore rage but she fucking did. How could he make a fucking fool out of her like that? Especially after she stupidly confessed her fucking love for him?

Not believing she was going to take the bait, the whole gang swore and cursed watching Jess drop the cue and lunge forward – grabbing roughly on to Candy's hair; dragging her forcefully through the back of the bar and out of the back door. Outside Jess growled throwing her forcefully in to the brick wall, she heard her cry out as she impacted against it – if she wasn't fucking enjoying it so much because of the drugs, she swore she would have called herself a fucking animal. Taking a step back she tried to calm her breathing, her eyes watching Billy, Joey, Bodie, Baggy and Josie suddenly appearing at the side...

Whilst recovering and trying to pull herself up, Candy felt Jess kick her full force in the side – hearing something definitely crack, the pain shot through her and she cried; falling back down to the ground.

"Fucking whore, someone needs to teach you some fucking manners!" Jess shouted angrily, her voice echoing down the alley that they were all standing in; lifting her leg she kicked her a second time.

Knowing she was going to keep getting hit, Candy growled and pushed herself through the pain; using the wall she pulled herself – cursing at the pain she glared over at Jess "Bitch you're just jealous I've had him every fucking day since you got fucking back..."

Behind the anger it felt like someone was stomping repeatedly on her heart, Jess's eyes looked to find Billy's; as usual he was remaining hard faced as always – no remorse or guilt at this current time, no inkling that he actually fucking regretted making her feel like this. On the outside Billy never showed emotion, never portrayed what he was feeling on the inside; that wasn't the fucking Darley way but that didn't mean that from the inside he was actually watching her worriedly, could clearly see the drugs really taking effect when her breathing picked up and she started to shake "Jess..."

How dare he fucking try and calm her down? If this was the other way round and some guy was standing in front of him, he'd have no fucking head at this point – glaring at him she pointed her finger in his direction "You shut the fuck up!" She retorted seeing him clench his jaw angrily at her – at this point she didn't fucking care.

Hearing Candy just laugh condescendingly in the background made Jess ground her teeth together so hard, swiping her head round she didn't think twice about what she was about to do; reaching behind she grabbed her .45 from the back of her jeans and aimed it at her.

"Whoa fuck Jess...calm down..." Joe said seeing her hand holding the gun start to shake, stepping forward he felt Billy grab him from behind and pull him back; she was high – he knew from experience he'd take the fucking shot...

"So what'd you say Billy?" Jess asked looking at him "Shall I kill your whore?"

Oh she had some fucking balls to test him like this – but her eyes no longer looked angry, he could see the tears now gathering in the bottom of her lids... the bitch deserved to die for making the one girl he did actually love feel like this...

"Fucking go for it, bitch means nothing to me..."

Candy instantly looked round at him, obviously shocked at his reply – she heard Jess chuckle and swiped her head round to glare back at her.

"Oh sweetie, did you think his feelings were genuine?" She asked mockingly "Trust me nothing Billy feels is ever real..." Her eyes angrily looking over at him – his jaw clenching in anger, she had no fucking idea how he felt...

Candy smirked angrily "When it comes to you..." She watched Jess click the safety off of her gun "Please as if you got the stones to kill me..." Using the wall for support, she flinched at pulling her obvious broken ribs.

Jess smirked evilly at her "Then you really don't fucking know me at all..." Pulling back on the trigger she shot a round into Candy's throat; the anger that the drugs were enhancing ricocheting through her. Walking forward she paused at the bitch's side, looking down she watched the blonde beg for help whilst bleeding out "You being six feet under the fucking ground is now a lot fucking closer..."

"Shit Jess..." Josie gasped from behind, that being the first time she's seen her kill in cold blood.

Ignoring her, Jess turned and looked at Billy; shaking her head she let the tears fall – why should she fucking keep hiding her pathetic emotions from him? Fucking prick should know! She was very aware of the player he was but that didn't mean she wanted to hear about it – see it. Her uncomplicated rule became complicated in the moment of her finally confessing after years that she did in fact love him – 'what a fucking mistake that was' She thought to herself.

Keeping her eyes locked with Billy's she walked forward, right past him and where the others were standing – keeping her mind focused on getting the fuck out of there, she headed for the exit at the end of alley.

Turning on to the busier street, she could feel herself sobering up from the drugs; she'd blown yet another person away...feeling the tears stream her cheeks she headed for her apartment on foot...she'd drove with Billy but fuck did she want to be anywhere near the prick right now...

* * *

Thanks for reading =) So guys what did ya think? I'd love to know! Please hit that review button! BIG PLEASE :$


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Huffing Jess pulled her jacket tighter around her as she walked, huddling inside to keep herself warm from the rain that was now violently slashing down from the night sky against her. It was late and quickly becoming freezing, hurrying to her apartment on the other side of Stokely she could literally see her every breath in the air when exhaling.

The street was quiet but suddenly she could hear the familiar sound of Billy's Mustang's engine speeding up behind her, Jess huffed but never turned...she really didn't need any more shit that night. Hearing the engine softly growling at her side, Billy kept the car moving forward as he drove next to her, rolling his blacked out window down can see that she's literally soaked through "Jess come on, get in the car..." He demanded.

Jess scoffed at him; keeping her sight focused on the path ahead she shook her head "I don't think so..."

"Stop fucking bout and get in the car!" Billy ordered a second time, his voice becoming angrier.

Jess growled in annoyance, turning her head she looked at him "Fuck off Billy" Last time she'd said that to him, he did in fact fuck off so she was hoping he would this time. Instead he cursed at her fucking attitude, stepping his foot on the gas; the engine roared as the car sped forward. Thinking he was going to drive off and leave her there, she was a little taken aback when he pulled the car up on the pavement; blocking and stopping her from continuing to walk. Her eyes watched him push open the driver's door, slam it shut and hurry over to where she had paused.

"Just get in the car..." He said a third time – using his hands he flicked the collar up on his leather jacket, shielding himself from the rain that was continuing to fall.

Jess pulled her eyebrows together and frowned up at him "What part of fuck off are you not getting?"

She was really starting to try his fucking patience, clenching his jaw he glared down at her "Jess get in the fucking car now!" This time he was shouting, his voice echoing. But even his menacing tone or intimidating glare weren't having an effect on her, she didn't jump – didn't do anything; she simply looked up at him like she couldn't give a fuck. Huffing he growled, throwing his arms roughly down to his sides "Alright, I'm sorry, I fucked up!"

Slowly but surely her angered expression relaxed a little hearing him apologise to her, he actually fucking apologised; she never thought she'd see the day where he would actually admit when he was in the wrong.

"Now will you get in the car?" His voice asked a lot calmer than before

Remaining quiet she nodded, stepping round him she said nothing as she walked round to the passenger side and got in; taking a deep breath Billy turned and hurried back to the car. Climbing in to the driver's seat, he glanced over at her but her eyes were locked on the window to her side 'Gonna be one fucking long night' He thought to himself, slipping the car in to drive he reversed off the pavement and gunned it to her apartment.

* * *

Opening the front door, Jess pushed it open and walked in to the hall; hanging her jacket on the hook she knew Billy was following closely behind – she'd literally speed walked from the car to her apartment. Not wanting to talk or even look at him right now, she walked in the bathroom slamming the door behind her; she was cold and wet – a shower was looking pretty fucking good right now. Billy stepped in to the apartment in the moment of him seeing the bathroom door close, huffing he used his foot to slam the front door shit behind him...he was gonna stay and she was gonna fucking talking to him.

Slumping himself down on the sofa, Billy must've been sitting there fucking ages – bored out of his fucking wits; the only thing he had to occupy himself with was the pack of smokes he had in his pocket and these were running out fast. Hearing the bathroom door open, Billy listened to her walk across the hall and into her bedroom; slamming the door shut behind. Yeah she knew he was definitely still in the apartment, smirking at her subtleness he took a long drag of his cigarette; pausing before blowing out a lungful of smoke.

Eventually he heard the bedroom door open; turning his head he watched her walk in to the lounge wearing nothing but a black silk night baby-doll top with matching short shorts that curved her ass fucking perfectly. His eyes instantly widening subtly at the sight, now this wasn't fucking fair – she was pissed at him but she was still gonna tease the fuck out of him?

Huffing Jess pushed her hand back through her hair, he wasn't getting that she just needed some time alone right now "See I'm safe, feel free to go anytime now Billy..." She said; her voice a lot softer and calmer than before.

Billy sneered at her whilst stubbing his smoke's butt in the ashtray she kept especially for him "I ain't fucking going anywhere til we work this shit out..."

Jess smiled moving in to the room "What's there to work out? I'm a fucking idiot..." She couldn't help but laugh inwardly at herself; the more she thought about it – the more she really was.

Huffing Billy stood from the sofa and walked over to where she'd paused "Fuck that's supposed to mean?"

Taking a step back, her eyes just gazed up at his "It means I'm an idiot..."

Billy gritted his teeth together "And why the fuck would you of all people be an idiot?"

Jess shook her head, the tears threatening to fall again; fuck she needed to toughen up against him in moments like these "Because I told you that I fucking loved you, I shoulda fucking known better..." On one hand she was pissed and moaning at him but somewhere inside she knew that some of the blame laid on her – he just couldn't be the man she always wanted...

Billy's tough eyes watched a tear roll slowly down her cheek, clenching his jaw that much it was starting to make his head hurt – he knew he was a prick for hurting her like that "You ain't a fucking idiot..."

Jess smirked "No? Cause I'm feeling pretty fucking embarrassed right bout now..."

Billy growled; she wasn't backing down – that annoyed and disappointed look wasn't disappearing and he was fucking despising it "Said I was fucking sorry..." He couldn't help but snap...

"You don't need to fucking apologise to me, technically we weren't anything remember? Just a bit of fucking fun, right?" Side stepping round him, Jess walked in to the small kitchen area and opened the fridge; pulling out a bottle of water.

Billy already picking up on the way in which she was talking bout them in past tense was starting to feel his frustration rise within him, he'd fucked up – he knew that but he hated getting this much fucking grief for it "That what you actually fucking think?" He asked taking a step forward.

Leaning against the kitchen counter, Jess just looked at him "Obviously not Billy, but trust me I won't be making the same fucking mistake..."

Billy could feel his anger rising and his adrenaline starting to pump, nobody ever in his life had loved him like she has and for him to fuck it all up now...for her to say she was just gonna stop; he didn't know if he could handle it – she's always been there, through the good and the bad – how could he just let her walk away from him?

"Fuck you want me to say Jess?"

Jess stepped forward in to the lounge taking a casual sip of her water "I don't fucking expect anything, I never have..."

Billy growled at her, he hated feeling like this "Fuck this shit..." He cursed watching her look up at him "You don't want to hear that I fucked up, that I am fucking sorry...Fuck do you want to hear, that I fucking love you? Fucking can't get enough...that the bitch I fucked over and over was just a distraction, just me trying to fucking hide this pussy whipped side of me that you know I fucking hate!" His angered voice now echoing across the room.

About to take another sip, Jess paused and her eyes immediately found his; this time she was taken aback – she fell quiet just processing what he'd just said whilst placing her bottle down on the breakfast bar to her side.

Billy sneered at himself "Cause I do Jess, I fucking love you; with all my fucking heart..."

The tears had appeared suddenly and were now falling freely from her blue eyes that stared at him in dismay, shaking her head – all that anger suddenly subsiding she hurried forward; approaching him she threw herself against him – wrapping her arms around his shoulders as her lips passionately crashed against his. She felt his arms wrap themselves around her, pulling her closer to him; she'd waited all her fucking life for him to say that. Both of their adrenalines were rushing and their excitement undeniably raging within , Billy smirked in between their tongues sliding into each other's mouth's – he was gonna fucking show her how much she meant to him, how much he fucking loved her...

* * *

"You hear what that bitch did to Candy?" One of the guys asked whilst warming his hands over the fire.

Another sneered at his question "Fuck Candy! She's not the main objective...we fucking put her in there for a purpose – she proved to be fucking beneficial but she failed, so fuck her..."

"So what now?" A third guy asked turning to look at his mate.

The guy laughed – almost evilly "That prick's gonna pay for what he did to me...we do shit this tomorrow!" He ordered.

The eight guys surrounding him all standing under the underpass nodded their heads...the prick was going to pay for what he'd done to them and he was going to pay in the fucking harshest way...

* * *

Stirring from the dream she was having, Jess woke from the amazingly bright morning light that was shining in through the lounge window; hearing a heartbeat beneath her head and feeling his soft skin against her cheek she realised she was still snuggled up to Billy on the sofa. Peering up she found him flat out, she smiled - after what had happened between them the night before he couldn't be arsed to put his shirt back on...instead he just fell straight to sleep with her.

Lifting her hand off of his stomach she trailed her fingertips lightly over his tribal tattoo, feeling him shift she knew she was waking him up; opening his eyes he groaned at the light that was now fucking blinding him "Fuck" He cursed turning his head away - compared to his nice blacked out apartment this was fucking agony...

"Kinda forgot to close the drapes..." Jess smirked seeing him look down at her.

"Time is it?" He asked sleepily, he was worn out...they'd gone to the early hours of that morning – not that he would ever fucking complain bout that; he just didn't think the girl had it in her.

Jess shrugged "Morning...Midday...Afternoon, I don't know..."

Huffing he shuffled his hand in his jeans – pulling out his phone he looked at the time "Shit..." He cursed bolting up.

"Gotta be at the office?" Jess asked jokingly resting back against the pillow he had been previously leaning on.

Climbing off the sofa, almost stumbling he nodded "You know me too fucking well..."

Jess smiled "That I do and don't you fucking forget it..."

Billy smirked throwing his top on "You wanna come?"

Jess smirked "Not just yet...a girl's gotta rest..." Insinuating their night before...she watched him tilt his head at her and she giggled "I'll meet you over there, wanna shower..."

Billy nodded "Alright, I'll see you later then..." Leaning down he planted a quick kiss on her lips, feeling her smile he pulled back and smirked – turning he grabbed his coat from the end of the sofa and hurried out the door, closing it behind him.

Sighing she relaxed into the sofa – she wanted a shower but that didn't mean she couldn't have another half an hour...

* * *

Flicking the collar up on her leather jacket she headed for her Mustang that was parked in the lot, approaching it she was about to open the door when she was shoved roughly against the car – moaning at the sudden impact.

"Hello Jess..." She heard a guy say from behind, she felt him hold her there whilst he pulled her gun from the back of her jeans obviously handing it to the other guy who she could now hear.

"Fuck are you?" She asked angrily attempting to look round when she felt a painful force collide against her back, swinging her round they knocked her back against the car ; there were four of them all carrying pieces and wearing some fucking freaky looking hockey masks...fucking pussy's couldn't even show her what they looked like.

Watching a car screech to a halt just in front, fear instantly filled her stomach watching the guy nod to his fucking mates before lunging forward and knocking her round the face - making her fall to the side and instantly groan at the pain. Whilst she was dazed from the hit, he stuck his gun to the side of her head "You're fucking coming with us..."

Keeping his gun aimed at her, he literally dragged her across the car lot, forcefully shoving her into the back; the car sped out of there as quick as it came in...the only difference was that they now had Jess...

* * *

Hey my awesome readers!

So things are about to turn...well I'll let you find out! Thank you for all of the reviews I have been getting, I appreciate you guys so much!

Okay so as always I'd love to know what you think and if you want to find out fairly soon what the fuck is going to happen...PLEASE HIT THAT REVIEW BUTTON *Sweet Smile* PLEASE GUYS SHOW ME SOME FF LOVE! :D


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **Hey guys so you are all awesome for reading and reviewing! :D Little note – things are about to get kind of dark so be warned! But I hope you enjoy all the same :)

**Chapter 15**

Pulling his car up next to her Mustang, both Billy and Joe climbed out "Guess she got held up..." Joe said closing the passenger door behind him "You know what chicks are like bro..."

Billy smirked "If you haven't noticed Jess ain't like fucking other chicks..."

Together they casually walked up to her apartment, she'd said to Billy earlier that morning that she would meet him at the hospital but it was afternoon now and she still hadn't turned up; it wasn't like her and Billy was finding his anxiousness difficult to keep inward – he tried listening to his younger brother's voice of wisdom that she did in fact get held up. When he tried calling her phone, all he got was fucking voicemail – Joey had said she could be in the shower...again was he was trying to listen to the voice of reason than instinctively assuming the worst.

Slipping the key in to the lock, he pushed the front door open and walked inside "Jess? You fucking in here?" He asked walking in to the bedroom. Joe followed his brother in but walked in to the lounge...she wasn't there.

Billy raced across the hall in to the bathroom then in to the lounge to see Joe look round at him "She ain't fucking here, where the fuck is she?" He asked rhetorically instantly growing uneasy.

"Bro relax, sure she's fine" Joe replied passing him a reassuring nod.

Hearing his phone ringing, thinking it was Jess he pulled it out of his pocket to see that it was Bodie; huffing he flipped it open and held it to his ear "What?"

"_Dog you need to get your ass to the Four Roses..." His voice scarily troubled by something._

"Why?" Billy asked really not liking the sound of that request.

"_Just get here..." Bodie said hanging up the phone. _

Snorting angrily, Billy's eyes looked over at Joe "Looks like we're going to the Four Roses..."

"Jess there?" Joe asked hopefully – he had the same concerns as his brother but he had to keep his head; his big brother was the one who was known for losing it all the damn time.

"Maybe, I dunno...He didn't tell me fuck all...c'mon..." He said; turning they hurried out of the apartment...

* * *

Pulling the bar door forcefully open, Billy and Joe walked in to see Jay, Bodie and Baggy standing to the side of a box that had obviously been left on the bar. Walking forward he noticed a piece of paper that had been taped to it, Billy's name written in big bold letters – what was troubling him more at this point was that it was written in blood. Stopping at the bar Billy glanced down at the box, stepping round him Joe paused at his side watching his brother lean forward and cautiously grip the top of the box with his hands.

Clenching his jaw Billy lifted the lid away, all of them peering in – what caught his eye first was the blood covered leather jacket that lay neatly at the bottom. Feeling the sickness consume him he next noticed a sawed off little finger laying on top – it had to be a woman's, too small to be a man's and it had to be Jess's cause her mum gave her the white gold ring that the finger still wore on her 18th birthday before she was killed. Grinding his teeth angrily together his eyes finally moved from the finger to see a piece of paper, his breathing instantly becoming heavier reading the bold print.

'**Now you feel what I feel motherfucker...H' **

"Holy shit is that...is that Jess's?" Joe asked from the side seeing the rage that was covering his brother's face.

Billy was silent, his eyes staring down at the contents of the box...Hearing his phone ring, Billy pulled it out of his pocket to see Jess's tag, knowing it wasn't her calling him; he tried to calm his breathing as he lifted the phone and held it to his ear.

"_How you fucking doing Billy boy?" A voice asked but Billy instantly recognised it...Haul himself the motherfucker..._

"Fuck is she?" Billy asked; the fury clear in his voice.

"_Erm, she's here..." Haul paused on the other end, not expecting the gunshot that echoed across the line; Billy jumped slightly and pulled the phone away on instinct but then he heard a woman cry out in the background "...bleeding out on my fucking floor..." _

Billy growled "Fuck you want?"

_Haul laughed "You think you can kill one of mine just cause your top dog and get away with it? You're so fucking wrong..."_

Instantly remembering Doug's hit on the prick that was selling shit, it finally clicked why he was so pissed "You're fucking dog was selling shit on my streets, maybe you shoulda kept him fucking chained to his kennel on your side of the fucking block..." Billy argued – his eyes glaring in the direction of the phone he was holding.

_Haul sniggered "Wasn't just a dog of mine, he was my fucking cousin you motherfucker..."_

Knowing what he would do if anyone hurt his little brother, Billy's heart sank; he couldn't help but assume the worst "So?" He asked keeping his tough facade but feeling it so fucking bad on the inside.

"_So Billy, sweet Jess here is going to pay for the consequences of your fucking actions...say hello to your boy..." Haul said obviously putting the phone to her mouth. _

"_Billy..." Her voice cried, _fuck it was really her... Clenching his jaw he closed his eyes momentarily hearing the pain in her voice; what the fuck was he supposed to do_ "Don't you fucking come for me, you hear? Stay the fuck away..." Silence fell across the line before he heard her cry out after Haul telling her to shut the fuck up. _

"Why don't you just fucking kill her, you know like I did your motherfucking cousin?"

_Yet again the prick sneered "Where the fuck is the fun in that? Oh me and the boys, we're gonna have some fun with her; see my hurt comes out in the worst ways Billy Boy..."_

Billy took a deep breath "You're so fucking dead, you don't even fucking know it!"

_Haul laughed condescendingly "Just wait and see what I send you in the post tomorrow...you have a good fucking day now..." Before hanging up the phone, he obviously hurt her cause she cried out_ – that loud all the boys heard it.

"Jess!" Joe shouted angrily, surprisingly a small tear gathering in the bottom of his left eye – that was his best friend after all the son of a bitch was hurting.

Billy slammed the phone shut not being able to listen to her cry, smirking angrily he'd subtly just found out that they had time to get to her before the fucker's decide to kill her. She told him not to come for her, told him to stay away but Billy Darley made his own fucking decisions and in that moment decided he was going to get her back and kill every single one of those motherfuckers that had done that to her.

Turning his head he looked at Bodie and Baggy "I want fucking information and I want it now..." Insinuating the afternoon, evening and night were going to be a long one because he was about to fucking interrogate anyone who could give him information on where they were keeping her...he was going to find her, going to save her.

* * *

Holding her eyes shut, Jess listened to her surroundings...it was quiet for the first time that day; slowly she opened her eyes. After being hit a couple of times with a pair of knuckle dusters, her left eye wasn't feeling too good – especially now that she couldn't open it fully, the lid only opening half way because of the swelling.

Attempting to move she felt her rope tied hands pull against the water pipe she was chained to, shuffling up the old worn mattress so she could lean against the wall she cried out feeling the burn of her shoulder – motherfucker had shot her in the hopes of shaking down Billy...she thought it was amusing that he thought it would actually work...taking a deep breath her almost naked back leant against the freezing cold wall. Pricks thought it would be funny to strip her of all her clothes except her underwear, cover them in her blood and send them to Billy each day until they run out – she couldn't decide if in hindsight she should have worn less or more.

She was hurting...fucking bad – her shoulder lucky enough was a through and through but the blood still continued to slowly seep from the wound, her hand however fucking throbbed – glancing down her wrists were tied round the metal pipe that was positioned next to her but she still could see her left hand and what those animals had done to her. Arriving at this shithole they didn't waste any time in questioning her, threatening her...beating her for information – they wanted Joey and Jess would rather die than give either of them up. Thinking she would budge, that they would break her with the machete they were holding over her hand – she just smirked and told them to go to fucking hell. She wasn't quite sure what she expected their response to be but watching the machete slice down on her little finger wasn't what she had in mind – she remembered seeing the blood spurt, the way in which she dry heaved over and over only to be laughed at by the motherfuckers that were doing this to her.

Feeling a tear roll down her cheek, her eyes never left the stump she was left with; it stung, throbbed – she'd lost a lot of blood but they'd wrapped it – but not before chucking a handful of salt down on it...her screams echoing across the room and what she assumed was down the phone to Billy...she prayed he wouldn't come. They hoped he would so that they could trap him, kill him and take his superior place in the Stokely area – there were lots of them, all with their own personal vendetta's against him; she tried to warn him but was quickly distracted by the salt on her open wound. Glancing up she looked around the room, they'd left her on the top floor of a ten floor warehouse building; it was old probably from centuries ago when every floor would be for a different processing outlet. Although now, it looked like the hospital that Billy and his lot ran their business from – graffiti on every wall, rubbish scattered everywhere...she wouldn't be surprised if at some point she would see rats scurrying about the place – she knew she could hear them. One of the windows on the far wall caught her attention, it was dark... she'd been held captive all fucking day and she was tired – she wasn't going to give any information on the Darley's up so she could only assume her 'uses' won't be used for too much longer...

No she didn't want to die and yes she was fucking bricking it every time she heard them approaching but fear on the outside only made them bask more in what they were doing, how they were making her feel.

Feeling her head dip to the side, she heard them...not all but some of them making their way to the top floor. Her heart instantly racing and her adrenaline pumping she pulled her knees up to her chest, so she was huddled into herself... only moving her eyes she watched the door be pushed open forcefully – making it hit the wall behind in the hope of waking her up "Well well, she's still fucking awake..." Haul smirked walking towards her.

Jess had nothing good to say so she kept her trap shut, probably best at this point.

"Feel like talking yet?" Another guy asked leaning down to meet her eye level.

Jess just watched them, Haul just standing there smirking evilly at her and this fuck just in front trying to intimidate her – in the background behind them she could hear a few other sniggers come from the shadows to.

"Guess not, but you will..." The same guy said, crawling up the mattress towards her; he ran his hand roughly up her bare leg. Feeling the bile rise in her throat, Jess gritted her teeth; using her back for support she leant back slightly and quickly lifted her legs, booting him right in the face with her feet – instantly knocking him back.

"Get the fuck away from me..." Jess spat, her eyes glaring at him – smirking she watched the blood drip from his nose.

"Fucking bitch!" The guy cursed holding his nose.

Pulling her legs back up to her, she wasn't expecting the hit that Haul surprisingly took; swinging his machete round he sliced a thin but deep cut up the side of her shin muscle. Crying out she tried to pull her arms free to grip the skin before it could split but it did and she could feel the blood trickling down her leg and onto the mattress below.

"Son of a bitch!" She cursed looking up at him, tears of agony falling from her eyes.

Haul sniggered at her, leaning forward he dug the tip of the blade in to her forearm; she cursed through gritted teeth "Keep it up baby girl, there's plenty more of you to fucking slice open..." Pushing the blade further into her skin, she could feel the nauseous feeling fill her stomach as yet again; another part of her body was bleeding...

"Tell us where Joe Darley is and I may just fucking stop..." Haul said twisting the blade, he watched her cry out whilst dipping her head, closing her eyes – almost to try and ignore what he was doing to her "Fine you wanna be fucking awkward..." He growled pushing harder, Jess swore the tip hit her bone...feeling him just rip the blade from her she yelped, her body shook from the adrenaline but she never lifted her head, never gave in to them... she'd die first.

* * *

So, I am nervous about this one – trying to keep it real as possible... Thank you again for the awesome reviews, you guys rock!

So what did you think? Want to know what happens next? PRETTY PLEASE WITH A HUGE CHERRY ON TOP REVIEW! :D x


	16. Chapter 16

**A:N – **Hey guys so here is chapter 16, thanks again for the awesome reviews – now I do listen to all feedback and some of my readers may be unsure about what is happening at the moment but I promise there is a method to my madness. I am trying to write this scene from a very realistic point – being taken obviously isn't going to be like a trip to Disneyland – it's going to be terrifying especially when taken by a rival gang...they want information which isn't being given... but like I said, all what I have planned supports the rest of the storyline so please...bear with me :D Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 16**

Leaning against the bar, Billy took a long drag on his cigarette – desperately trying to calm the anxiousness he was feeling. The bar was silent, not even music was playing; he'd closed the bar – nobody wanted to see what was happening there tonight. Glancing up at the clock behind the bar, he huffed in frustration...it had just gone midnight and they were getting fucking nowhere. He just prayed that he wouldn't be too late, that she was fighting...just like he knew she could. As much as he could feel the sickness in his stomach, his eyes kept peering into the box beside him; if anything it was helping – focusing his rage...making him all that more determined to wipe the whole fucking Haul street gang out.

Hearing raised voices outside, he turned his head and watched Bodie, Baggy, Spink and Heco drag yet another guy into the bar; he'd 'spoke' with five people so far – all of them either knowing shit all or just plainly refusing to give up any information. Each one finding themselves taking a bullet in the face before being dumped in the sewer just down the street...no, Billy wasn't fucking around. Jess had been taken that morning and the race was on - Billy didn't care what the fuck he was doing, he just wanted to find her...

Struggling against them, the guy fought as they dragged him into the bar; he swore – cursed at them as they forcefully shoved him down on a chair that was positioned appropriately in the centre of the bar floor. They didn't bother tying him up because in the moment of them surrounding him and threatening to pull each of the triggers on their guns they had aimed at his head, he quietened the fuck down.

"Fuck you want?" The guy shouted, his eyes moving between the different men; the fear clearly visible in his voice.

"Fuck is this?" Billy asked turning his whole body to face him; his hard eyes glaring down.

"Motherfucker wears the Haul tag..." Spink replied.

Billy smirked...finally some fucking progress "Does he now?" He asked stepping forward.

"Fuck you want?" The guy asked a second time, his eyes now focusing up at Billy – whoever said they didn't know Billy Darley was either really fucking stupid or was just simply lying in the hope of keeping the fuck out of his way...

"You're telling me you don't fucking know?"

The guy said nothing...suddenly he'd lost his voice and Billy knew he knew what he wanted – having no patience left he growled, swinging his fist round he right hooked him across the face; instantly shattering his nose.

The guy groaned, using his hands he reached up and cupped his face "I don't fucking know anything..."

Billy snorted angrily, reaching up he rubbed his nose "You hear that boys he don't fucking know anything?"

"Yeah we heard... fucking bullshitting prick..." Baggy's angered voice interjected.

"Should chop his motherfucking head off..." Heco suggested.

Sensing their aggravation, the guy knew he was fucked... "I'm telling the truth!"

"We'll see..." Billy simply replied, reaching his hand round he grabbed his .45 from the back of jeans and aimed it at the lying prick that was sitting in front of him. Pulling back the trigger he shot a round into the top of his foot, hearing the guy cry out he leant down and glared at him "I'll work my way up your whole fucking body if you don't tell me what I wanna fucking hear..." He threatened through gritted teeth.

The guy was shaking from the adrenaline, tears of pain literally streaming his face "Please...we ain't got any part in it but if I tell you, he'll fucking kill me..." He cried trying to calm his breathing hoping that somewhere inside Billy would show mercy...

Billy sneered raising his gun, he shot another round into his left knee cap; the pain ricocheting through him as he threw his head back and screamed "He'll kill you; I'll carve you into little bits...piece by piece"

The guy dipped his head and looked at the floor – Billy could feel his anger about to explode within "Fuck it...I'm taking the other knee cap..." Lifting the gun, he aimed only to be halted by the pussy's voice.

"No, No...Wait...I'll tell you, I'll fucking tell you..." The guy replied – huffing he shook his head "Fuck..." His eyes looked up to meet Billy's who was impatiently waiting for her location "She's at...shit, she's at the old processing factory warehouse on fifty-fourth street..."

Billy clenched his jaw "You better not be fucking lying to me..."

The guy shook his head from side to side "I'm not, I'm not, I swear on my life..."

Billy could read people, he weren't lying...weren't even sweating just severely fucked up – nodding he lifted his gun in the guy's eye line seeing a confused expression appear on his face "Which ain't fucking worth much..." Pulling the trigger he shot a final round into the pricks skull...his lifeless body tumbling to the side "Get rid of this piece of shit..."

Baggy, Spink and Heco nodded – moving forward they grabbed his body from the ground and picked it up – the sewer was having one fucking exciting night.

"Call the boys!" Billy ordered slipping his .45 back in his jeans.

Bodie shot him a questionable look "Whoa dog, you wanna do this now?"

Billy furrowed his brows passing him an angered look "Let me fucking think bout that, no I'll wait til fucking morning when she could be fucking dead..."

Bodie nodded "Alright, I'll get em..."

Billy nodded grabbing his leather from the stall "Keep this shit quiet to, I don't want these fuckers knowing we're coming..."

Bodie nodded a second time – turning he grabbed his phone from his pocket and walked out of the bar.

Billy's breathing was fast and heavy; he couldn't think about her being hurt – for him to focus he needed to believe she was still alive...clenching his jaw he turned and looked at the box "I'm coming Jess..." He whispered...

* * *

Having hardly any energy left within her Jess had fallen to sleep...fallen into a time as much as she tried, she could never forget – never truly run from...

"_You alright?" His worried voice asked on the other end of the phone _

"_Billy...I...I need you..." Her shaky voice said_

"_Alright, I'm on my way..." Shuts the call off..._

_With her knees bent up against her, Jess leant against the kitchen wall – kitchen knife in hand, blood covering the entire blade... hearing the front door burst open, her teary eyes looked up to see Billy hurry in; his eyes finding her, then finding her dad – lifeless on the floor in front of her... _

"_He..." She started to say, the bruise clear on her cheek..._

_Shaking his head Billy growled knowing what the fuck he'd done, moving forward he leant beside her "It's okay..."_

_Dry heaving, she cried "He was..." She still tried to explain, her eyes never leaving her dad_

_Using his hand, Billy pulled her cheek round to look at him "Jess, it's gonna be okay..."_

"_What did I do?" Jess asked continuing to cry. _

"_Gave the motherfucker what he deserved...now c'mon...get up..." He demanded grabbing her arm. _

"_Billy..." Still in so much shock, she couldn't move from the position she was sitting in. _

_Growling he leant down and picked her up 'bridal style'. Walking out of the kitchen, he hurried out of the house in the direction of where his Mustang was parked... _

_Sitting in the passenger seat, Jess could not stop shaking; she was struggling to pull her thoughts together – although she did hear Billy call Bodie on his cell and tell him and the boys to get over here quick; he needed some shit sorting. _

_Putting the phone in his jacket, he leant over trying to get her to focus "Jess...hey, you with me? It's okay..."_

_The Tears streaming down her cheeks, her eyes looked at him "How is it gonna be okay Billy? I'm a fucking murderer..."_

"_No you're a fucking survivor...and it's gonna be okay cause I'm here...I got you and we'll do this together..."_

...hearing banging around in the background, she jumped – waking to find numerous motherfuckers laughing at her...mocking her as they threw things about the room and in her direction just to disturb and in a way frighten her. Her eyes were so heavy...her head feeling like a ton of bricks just rested down on the mattress, focusing her gaze the mattress she lay on was becoming a nice deep shade of red...

She felt sick, weak... she wanted fate to hurry the fuck up and take her – her body was shutting down and she just didn't have the strength to fight against them anymore...

She couldn't tell what the time was but morning couldn't be too far away, earlier that night they didn't leave her – they drank, got shitfaced and took more of their frustration out on her... not that she would but if she looked down at herself she was sure she'd have bruises quickly developing all across her stomach, back and legs...they'd all taken a punch at her – some even a kick but if she was gonna go...she was gonna go when she fucking wanted.

They thought it would be funny to turn the hot water on momentarily knowing it ran through the pipe she was tied to – it didn't take long for her to feel the skin on her wrists sizzling against the hot metal – they just laughed.

She was still, not wanting to move...

Through the daze she had permanently fallen into from the blood loss, she heard the door to the room open, she heard Haul's muffled voice "Leave us, go take a break or summit..."

Keeping her eyes focused on a small white patch on the mattress, she assumed the guys had listened because on the way out, they simply told their motherfucker of a leader to have fun with her. Even in the state she was, that notion sent shivers down her spine – she knew fun in their terms would be more pain for her.

Walking forward Haul pulled the chair they first interrogated her on across the room, pausing he positioned it at the side of the mattress. Huffing he sat down, his eyes just glaring down at her "Well I've never seen a girl with so much fucking fight...can see why Darley likes you..." His voice casual but she weren't talking; she weren't even looking up at him.

Jess could feel the tears falling over her sore and bruised cheeks...the only thing she could think of pulling her through this far was Billy, even when she got the chance to sleep she drifted to a better place with him.

Smirking he sniggered at her "It'll all be over soon...to really make Billy fall we'll send him that pretty head of yours..."

* * *

"How long you think he'll keep the bitch alive for?" One of the Haul gang guarding the back entrance asked.

The guy at his side laughed "Until she runs out of uses..." He joked.

"You think Billy will show?"

"I dunno...maybe... but I bet the pricks feeling it right about now..."

"You seen her? He better fucking hurry...She ain't got much time left..."

The guy shook his head and laughed "Haul's a crazy motherfucker when he's pissed..."

"Just like me..." They heard a voice suddenly say to their side.

In the moment of them swiping their heads to look out the backdoor and ready their pieces – two machetes were thrusted through their throats...blood instantly spurting from their necks as their headless bodies fell to the ground. Lowering his hands, holding a machete in each one...Billy stealthily stepped into the warehouse – Joe following closely behind...

* * *

Taking a deep breath, one of the Haul gang huffed "How long we gotta stand out in the fucking cold?"

The guy standing opposite him, leaning against the other entrance door just smirked "Until Haul tells us that we can go back inside dumbass..."

"But it's fucking freezing..." He moaned.

The guy sniggered "Bro I love ya but you do whine like a bitch sometimes..."

"You think the Darley's will show up?"

Shaking his head, the guy sniggered "No I don't...you know what that fuck's like...one bitch out, another one in..."

Cursing the younger of the two stomped his foot against the door "Fuck we waiting for then?"

"That'll be us..." They heard a voice appear at their sides.

Swiping their heads round their eyes caught sight of the two men now standing in front of each of them – stabbing them both in the heart before they got the chance to alert the gang members inside.

"Nice and quiet...just what Billy wanted..." Baggy whispered looking round at Bodie.

Bodie smirked turning his head he looked back out the entrance "Let's go! Let's go!" He called quietly – his eyes finding Heco, Spink, Jamie, Tommy and Doug all hurrying from round the corner into the warehouse entrance...a few gang members on the bottom floor tried to protest against them but they were swiftly killed – Billy's orders were for no one to use their gun, keep it stealth...last thing he wanted was to put her life in anymore jeopardy...If Haul heard them coming he wouldn't use her as a bargaining chip to get out of there, he would kill her within a second.

Billy and Joe had hurried up to the first floor whilst the rest of his gang searched and cleared out the bottom; hearing voices somewhere on the floor – they stealthily moved between each one...Billy keeping Joe behind him at all times. He would have preferred Joe staying at home for this one but the stubborn prick wasn't having any of it. The rooms were dark, a few dim lit lamps dotted here and there – perfect when wanting to blend into the shadows.

About to walk into the final room on the floor, Billy instantly paused hearing their voices loud and clear on the other side – using the darkness as an advantage he slowly tilted his head round the doorframe to see three of the Haul punks playing a game of poker...using chips rather than money... 'Fucking punks...' Billy thought to himself, knowing for him to get up to the second floor these fuckers needed to be silenced.

"Alright, Alright...Impatient prick...I'll not only match you but raise you two hundred..." One of the guys smirked – glaring at the guy opposite in the hope of making him fold.

"C'mon make a fucking decision already..." The guy who was clearly out demanded throwing his cards down...

About to make his decision the guy felt a presence behind him...

"Fuck...a pair of nines...you ain't really gonna fucking use that are you?" A voice asked mockingly from behind.

Thinking it was one of their own, the guy swiped his head round "Fuck off!" He shouted but then eyes looked up and realised who it was standing behind him, not giving him a chance to react Billy slashed his blade across the guy's throat.

"Shit!" One of the guys said, throwing his chair back he stood from the chair bout to shout out when Baggy came out of nowhere, covering his mouth he shoved the blade he held right through him.

The third guy was still...shaking uncontrollably at the sight in front of him...obviously a fucking newbie! Leaning down Billy's menacing eyes glared at him "Fuck is she?" He whispered through gritted teeth.

"Top floor..." His quiet voice replied – his pleading eyes looking up at him. 'Wrong place, wrong fucking time kid...' Billy thought to himself as he killed the guy quick – stabbing him right through into his heart.

Straightening himself up he nodded at Baggy "C'mon Joe, let's go..." Billy ordered hurrying up the second floor stairs, Joe hurried in to the room – following closely behind his brother. Billy was officially in the fucking building and he was gunning for every single motherfucker in there...he just prayed he wasn't too late when he reached the top floor.

* * *

Okay guys *biting nails anxiously* LOL What did you think?

Want to know what happens next? PLEASE HIT THAT REVIEW BUTTON! xo


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: **Hey guys so this chapter is M rated – has a bit of everything in it. You have been warned :D I hope you guys enjoy! Also a big shout out to all those that are supporting me and this story, you guys are awesome and I can't thank you enough!

**Chapter 17**

Jess could hear Haul talking in the background but all she could focus on was the agony she was feeling; she really couldn't give a fuck on what he was babbling on about. Realising she wasn't listening, he growled – leaning forward he grabbed her tied up wrists, tugging them to the side so her already burnt skin collided against the pipe. Hearing her flinch, he dropped her hands; watching her lay them down at a distance that wouldn't hurt her.

"You know, one thing that's bugging me...you ain't even asked why we're doing this...you wanna know?" He asked; his stone cold eyes looking down at her.

Jess shook her head – she really didn't fucking care at this point.

"Because Darley killed my fucking cousin, the motherfucker is gonna pay..."

Did the son of a bitch really want her to feel sorry for him? To understand his reasons behind this whole thing? Jess smirked and for the first time in a very long time looked up at him – seeing her reaction he passed her a questionable look "Should I get out the world's smallest fucking violin? Poor fucking you...Billy must've had his reasons for what he did so the way I see it, your cousin got the fuck what was coming to him..." Literally spitting every word off her tongue, Jess although she was hurt beyond belief wanted the motherfucker to know how pissed she was and how little she cared about what Billy did to his cousin – after what they'd done to her, she was glad he was fucking hurting somewhere inside.

However in the moment of her saying it, she knew that was a bad decision but somewhere inside she wanted to get this torment over with – she assumed if she provoked him enough, he would do her a favour and finally put her out of her misery completely unaware that Billy was in fact four floors beneath her... still silently slaughtering his way through the Haul gang to get to her.

Her eyes watched Haul who remained quiet for a moment, his eyes unnerving her – then he snapped...just what she was waiting for. Standing he kicked the chair back away from them, moving in her direction he leant down and left hooked her across her already bloody cheek...she cursed feeling her vision once again going dizzy... she'd just kind of got it fucking back.

"Fucking bitch! I'll show you what happens when you chat shit like that to me..." Haul growled – gripping onto her bent up legs he roughly dragged her down the mattress, so she was lying almost flat...her wrists getting jammed against the pipe. Crying out, she realised him putting a bullet in her was too optimistic... no this fucking prick was gonna make her suffer and she knew exactly what he was planning... having little strength to fight back she felt his whole body weight slam down on top of her bruised and cut body...groaning her blurry eyes looked up to find his face hovering above hers... she fought against him but her attempt was fucking futile with the amount of energy she had. She could feel his rough hands on her, groping her in all the spots she prayed he wouldn't.

"Now what are you saying bitch?" Haul asked through gritted teeth – lowering his hand underneath her panties, he rubbed his fingers roughly up and down her – that rough it was hurting her...he **was** going to control her.

"No, Please...don't" She finally cried out, the tears now streaming her cheeks "Don't!" She whimpered feeling him slide forcefully inside of her, bucking her hips she tried to get him off but this only made him angrier...growling in frustration at her still fighting against him, with his free hand he grabbed his gun from the back of his jeans and stuck it to the side of her head...survival instinct coming at the wrong fucking time told her to calm the fuck down but her head was screaming at her to keep fighting, she just wanted it fucking over with already...

"If you don't want your pretty little brains all over the mattress you better start doing what I fucking say..." He ordered.

"Please..." Jess sobbed looking up at him "Just fucking do it..."

Haul couldn't help but pass her a questionable look, his finger still dipping inside of her – that rough he's now hurting her and he knows it, enjoying it "I'll do it..." He said seeing the sudden look of hope in her eyes "But...I want you to scream my name bitch, cause I'm the only one who fucking does you like this..." Jess hated looking up at his face, that smug fucking smirk he had spread right across as he pushed harder inside of her.

She didn't want to die but she didn't want this, she wanted it to be over; closing her eyes she let the tears fall only to see Billy when her lids closed together "Billy..." She whispered; if there was ever a time she really needed him...it was right now in her final moments.

"Fuck was that? Scream it!" He shouted pushing the barrel in to the side of her head.

"Billy!" Her voice literally echoing across the top floor – fuck no was she gonna call this prick's name when the lights were about to go off.

* * *

Not being able to help himself, Billy had sped ahead and was now searching the eighth floor...the last two had been completely empty but he was still being cautious as he made his way towards the top. Holding his machete in his right hand, he paused thinking he heard something...standing there for a moment he listened - blood dripped from the tip of his blade to the concrete ground below – his clothes were covered in blood but still he didn't give a fuck.

"Fuck..." He cursed, taking a deep breath he tried to calm the adrenaline that was pumping through him...then he heard it...hearing her scream for him he lifted his head in the direction of the ceiling...white knuckling the handle on the machete he sprinted up towards the ninth floor – his gang including Joe now following closely behind on the lower levels, just clearing up any mess that he may have left in the rush...

* * *

Obviously Haul didn't like her resisting him, Jess cried out feeling yet another force collide against her cheek "Not the name I want to hear but it'll fucking do..." Shaking her head, trying to clear her vision – she heard what sounded like the zip on his jeans be pulled down...lifting her head up she watched him whilst still leaning on her – unzip them and pull them down just enough so he could free himself...

"No, please...please don't" Jess begged...this nightmare only getting worse when he pushed the barrel back against the side of her forehead.

"You want me to fucking end you're suffering... you fucking scream!" He ordered.

Feeling so fucking helpless, she still tried to pull her arms free "Billy!" She cried out again.

"Bitch you ain't Billy's, your all fucking mine now!" Haul shouted – his eyes glaring down at her, smirking evilly but victoriously as he used his hips to open and pin her legs roughly apart so he could thrust himself inside...

Hearing her cry out for him a second time, Billy stealthily walked into the room – pushing the door open the rage instantly hit him seeing the motherfucker not only trying to rape her but holding a loaded gun to the side of her head to but she was fucking fighting him, bucking her hips with what energy she had left so he couldn't enter her.

Not hesitating Billy stormed forward, his grip tight on the machete – the guy was too busy torturing her to hear Billy even coming... thrusting the machete down, he plunged the blade right through his shoulder making sure he didn't hit Jess below. Hearing Haul suddenly cry out, Billy ripped the blade out – grabbing him from behind he pulled him off of her, throwing him roughly back to the ground...the gun sliding out of Haul's hand and across the warehouse floor – Billy's eyes momentarily looking over at her, she'd instantly curled herself into a quivering ball...oh this motherfucker was gonna pay...

"Fuck! Billy!" Haul cried grabbing his shoulder – his eyes staring up in disbelief at Billy who was undeniably completely lost in the fury he was feeling, the red mist fully descended...no coming back now "Wait..." He suddenly started to plead.

Billy ground his teeth together, this son of a bitch didn't get to plead; leaning down he swiped the machete down – cutting right through the bastard's left shin... his screams of agony echoing across the room.

"You made such a fucking mistake messing with her..."

Tears streaming his face, Haul tried grabbing his leg – making one unsuccessful attempt at stopping the blood that was gushing... "What you fucking thought I wouldn't find you? Pretty fucking optimistic for a dead prick if you ask me?"

Wanting him to suffer, Billy knew he wasn't going anywhere...the fucker couldn't walk for shit and even if he tried, he wouldn't get far because Billy would be on his tail – more than that, he'd come up against his gang sooner or later on the floors below depending on how quick he tried to limp his dead ass out of there. Straightening up, he turned and hurried over to where Jess was curled...kneeling down next to her he brushed her tangled hair out of her face "Jess..." He said as softly as he could through the anger, she flinched back from his touch; huffing his eyes looked at the state of her – he wasn't fucking stupid...he could see the blood covered mattress and it was all coming from her, she was pale; ghostly white from the blood loss... he was so close to fucking losing her and he knew it.

"Please no..." She whimpered, god she just wanted it to be over.

"Jess baby...its Billy..." His hand resting on a section of her arm that was neither cut nor bruised.

It must've clicked somewhere inside cause her tearful eyes finally looked up at him "Billy?" She asked – not really believing it at first glance...could he really be there with her?

Billy nodded, leaning to the side he cut her free from the pipe; clenching his jaw at the large burn marks on her wrists. Supporting her he pulled her up into his arms, hearing her whimper at the pain as he did it "I'm here..."

"Don't leave me..." Leaning against him, her head instantly burrowed itself into his chest as her hands gripped weakly onto the leather of his jacket.

He wrapped his arm round her "I ain't fucking going anywhere..." Hearing footsteps walk into the room, his head swiped up and round to see Bodie, Baggy and Joe walk in. Their eyes landing on the piece of shit bleeding out in the middle of the floor, then at Jess who lay almost motionless in Billy's arms; Joe instantly hurried towards her and Billy.

"Please get me out of here Billy..." Jess whispered.

Billy nodded; swiftly and easily he lifted her up in his arms allowing her to rest her head against his chest. Walking away from the mattress and passing the body that lay on the floor Jess could hear Haul pleading through the daze she was becoming lost in – begging for help...

"Wait..." Lifting her heavy head up off his chest, her throat sore from screaming and shouting so fucking much; Billy paused his eyes looking down at her "Let me..." She said holding up her right hand which wouldn't stop shaking, nodding Joe stepped forward and handed her Billy's gun that he'd let Joe borrow earlier to protect himself - Billy turned them so she could look down at him...

Haul's eyes looking up at her "I'm sorry...please...I, I have a family..."

"Fuck you...Fuck your family; I'm doing them a fucking favour..." Jess whispered, clicking the safety off she shot a round into his groin, his scream bellowing across the entire room; she paused watching him cry and curse..._suffer_ before shooting another round into his throat – slowly but surely he couldn't handle the blood loss and his head gradually fell limp to the side...she watched it with no guilt, no remorse...

Still holding onto her Billy walked her through the warehouse and out towards his Mustang "Please don't leave me..." He kept hearing her say over and over, it fucking hurt him to see her like this "I ain't going to Jess, your safe..."

* * *

Ordering Joe, Bodie and Baggy to meet them at her apartment, still carrying her in his arms Billy hurried down the hall to where her front door was left just open; using his foot he kicked it open and walked inside. Entering the lounge his eyes found the doc that he'd requested them to pick up on the way, standing just to the side of the sofa – all of his equipment lay neatly across her coffee table. Billy and his gang were well aware that they couldn't exactly go to a hospital when they got hurt so Billy invested in their own specialist – one that wouldn't ask questions and pry into their shit. All the free shit he could possibly want paid for the guy to keep his trap shut and just fucking help...they hadn't used him in months but Billy knew he wouldn't just be able to patch her up this time... she needed real help...that would save her.

Nodding his head at the doc he walked over to the sofa and gently rested her down on the material – gripping onto his shirt so tight, she was literally clutching at him for dear life...so scared to be left alone again.

Releasing her grip, she listened to him step to the side; opening her eyes she groaned...slowly her vision was starting to come back in her right eye and she noticed another random guy approaching her "No!" She shouted about to bolt up when Billy instantly appeared back at her side...trying to calm her "Jess, its okay...he's gonna help you..."

Having no energy to fight and all of her body throbbing, it didn't take much for Billy to overpower her and lean her back down onto the cushions beneath her; his eyes watched the tears suddenly start to form again...

"But...no, please..." She tried to protest feeling what she assumed was Billy's hand grabbing hold of right one.

"Baby you need to let him fucking help you... I'm right here..." Billy said trying to console her – she wore nothing but her underwear that was torn and covered in her own blood; her wounds still uncontrollably bleeding...

"Don't you leave me..." Jess ordered; her eyes looking up at him feeling the doctor's hands on her...her grip on his hand instantly tightening...she had to try and believe that he of all people wouldn't let anyone hurt her...

Examining her, the doc pursed his lips together, listening to her heartbeat and the rhythm of her pulse – he let out a 'Hmm' that sent a wave of doubt and worry shoot right through Billy who remained at her side.

"Fuck is it?" Billy asked, his eyes watching her fall in and out of the daze she was now lost in.

The doc huffed "Billy this isn't looking good...her vitals are all over the place...her pulse is very low..."

Gritting his teeth together, Billy's eyes just glared at him "So?"

"So...she needs a blood transfusion like now or she's going to die..."

"Fucking give her one then..." Billy ordered.

"It's not that simple...what's her blood type?" The doc asked.

"Fuck am I supposed to know that?" Billy asked passing him a frustrated look.

"O..." They heard her barely whisper "I'm O..."

"Okay..." The doc nodded writing that small little letter on the notepad in his top pocket – reaching forward Billy grabbed the pad – his eyes glaring at him.

"Fucking get to it then...or guess who isn't getting fucking high tonight" He demanded; the more time the prick wasted, the more she was bleeding out.

"I'm not a blood bank, I don't just carry blood around with me...she is O which means only another O blood type can give her blood..." The doc explained watching Billy pull his eyebrows together.

But something clicked inside... "Joey!" Billy shouted – pulling his brother quickly into the lounge from the kitchen.

"Yeah..." Joe replied, his eyes looking worriedly down at his closest friend.

"Your O blood type right?" His eyes looking up at him, Joe just nodded already knowing what his brother was asking of him "You good doing this?"

Joe nodded "I'd do anything to keep her alive right now..."

"Alright, there you go doc...Got your fucking donor..." Billy said turning his focus back to the doc who was now on his feet.

"Okay Joe I need you to sit next to her...arm up on the sofa..." He directed – following his instructions, Joe flopped down on the ground next to her – just in front of where Billy was leaning...

Inserting a needle into Joe's arm, then Jess's...both the brother's and the doc watched as Joe's blood flowed from him in to her "How much she gonna need?" Joe asked glancing up at the doc.

"To make sure she doesn't die...bout two and half pints..."

Joe nodded already feeling the buzz from agreeing to have his blood taken from him...but he was going to do it, if it meant Jess would pull through at the end of it.

"Billy...a word with you..." The doc said tilting his head in the direction of the hallway outside.

Nodding Billy was able to release her hand as she'd actually fallen unconscious at that point; standing he followed him out

"More fucking good news?" He asked; finally able to have a cigarette he perched one in lips and lit it – taking a long drag.

"That girl is hurt..." His eyes looking in the direction of the lounge "Like really hurt..."

Blowing out a lungful of smoke, Billy looked at him "I do have these wonderful things called fucking eyes...I can see that" Billy replied "Just fucking tell me..."

The doc huffed "Jess has lost alot of blood, her left eye socket appears to be fractured and her whole body is covered in deep cuts and bruises...the one on her finger and leg concerning me the most...oh and let's not forget the infected gunshot wound in her right shoulder" He watched Billy's face just harden "Even with the blood transfusion I can't tell you she's going to be okay...I'm sorry..."

Clenching his jaw, Billy's hard eyes just stared at him "Just try and fucking fix her up...I'll do the rest..."

* * *

"_Bitch you ain't Billy's, your all fucking mine now!" Haul shouted – his eyes glaring down at her, smirking evilly but victoriously as he used his hips to open and pin her legs roughly apart so he could thrust himself inside... _Pulling herself from the nightmare, Jess's eyes shot open and she bolted up... fearfully her eyes scanned the room to find that she was surprisingly back in her apartment...trying to calm her breathing, she could feel the cold sweat across her forehead – and then the pain shot through her...crying out and cursing she tried to grab what hurt first – problem was everything was throbbing.

Hearing footsteps hurry into the lounge, she looked up to see Billy appear in the doorway; a smile appearing on his face. Walking forward he rested her back against the pillows whilst sitting beside her.

"Why are you smiling? I don't find this fucking funny..." Jess asked looking up at him.

"I'm smiling cause you fucking pulled through...touch and go for a while..." Billy explained.

Jess nodded "You stayed with me?" She asked, generally surprised...

"Fuck else was I gonna do?" Billy asked frowning at her "Besides you did kinda fucking order me too..." He passed her a playful smirk but she didn't smile in return...she remained completely and utterly sombre.

Taking a deep breath she tried to calm from the pain she was feeling – the painkillers not doing fuck all... the events still clear and vivid in her mind, Jess couldn't fight against the tears that were starting to fall.

"Come here..." Billy said scooting himself round so she could snuggle up against him – he knew this pussy whipped soft side wasn't going to last but he nearly lost her...and as much as she's helped him all throughout their lives, he needed to help her through now...as best as he could anyway.

"Thank you..." Jess whispered.

"For?" Billy asked looking down at her.

"For coming to get me...for saving me..."

Billy nodded "I'd always fucking come for you...you know that..." Jess wasn't just one of the street girls, she'd been there for him his entire life – not that he would EVER admit it but anything good in him was because of the girl that was currently lying in his arms - he wasn't just going to leave her to fucking rot. Gently he tightened his grip, giving her a reassuring hug before releasing her "I have something for you..."

Intrigued Jess slowly lifted her head and watched him grab something from his jean pocket...opening his hand her eyes fell across the ring that sat in the middle of his palm... now she was crying...using her right hand she reached forward and grabbed it – lifting her left hand up in between them, she was about to put it back on where it belonged when she remembered losing that finger – a bandage just hiding the stump that hid beneath. Taking the ring from her, Billy gently grabbed her right hand and slipped the ring on her right little finger "Still fucking love you..." He whispered watching her tear-filled eyes look up at him...just what she needed to hear right now... nodding she rested her head down against his chest, instantly falling to sleep...she was still so weak and this was going to take time...

Billy remained awake – just holding her – his eyes watching her...yes he still did fucking love her but he couldn't question what this whole thing was going to do to her? Would she able to pull herself through? Leave this shit in the past? Live the life she did before she was kidnapped...

Billy for once couldn't call it and these were the questions that were starting to fucking trouble him in the most...

* * *

Okay guys this was only slightly longer than the previous ones but you can see why. So thank you for reading – what did you all think? I'd love to know so as always please hit that review button! :D


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Resting his head back on the arm of the sofa, Billy casually took a long drag on the cigarette he had perched in his lips; pulling it away he paused before blowing a lungful of smoke into the air. Glancing up his eyes found that the clock that was situated on the wall just above where he was lying, two am...he'd only really just got in from doing a few rounds on the corner; he'd asked Tommy to watch over Jess until he came back. Apparently she hadn't stirred from the deep sleep the painkillers had put her into, it had been two days after the incident and her pain wasn't subsiding; if anything it was getting worse so the doc reluctantly agreed to give her a much stronger dose. Not wanting to disturb her, Billy decided it was probably best he just chill on the sofa for now...

He wasn't going to lie...he was fucking worried bout her, not that he would ever admit that to any of his boys – whenever they did ask he would just simply reply that she's fine... the truth was – she was far from it, even after two days she'd hardly said anything to anyone – even Billy. She hadn't changed or even showered after the night he finally brought her back home, she just remained in the strap top and baggy joggers he had dressed her in... She was so cut off and Billy hated feeling so fucking helpless. He'd known her all his fucking life, finally admitted that he did in fact fucking love her but as much as he wished he could he couldn't erase what happened...couldn't fucking help her the way he wanted...

Blowing out another lungful of smoke, he stubbed the butt out in the ashtray he'd placed on the floor. The apartment was silent, Jess didn't have a TV - she'd rather sit and read when she had the time which meant an unbelievably boring fucking night for Billy who's natural instinct was to get shitfaced and fuck whoever he wanted...but after what happened to Jess he found himself thinking a little differently...which was fucking scaring the shit out of him – he's only ever lived one life so was he even up to the change he was slowly but surely beginning to make.

"Billy!" Her voice suddenly screamed; echoing across the apartment.

He had to be honest, he was being pretty fucking optimistic to think that would only last one night; pulling himself up he heard her cry out for him a second time "Fucking hell..." He cursed hurrying out of the lounge and into her bedroom. Quickly walking up to her bed, his eyes watched her fight against nothing whilst the tears fell down her cheeks; clenching his jaw - readying himself to dodge the punch he took the night before – he sat next to her and tried to overpower her madly swaying arms "Jess!" He shouted holding her down against the mattress "Jess, it's me!"

Opening her eyes she instantly woke from her real nightmare, her fearful eyes looking up to find Billy's face above hers; his arms restraining her – taking a deep breath she tried to calm her fast beating heart. Feeling the pain ricochet right through her from the struggle, she relaxed her body back onto the mattress "Sorry..." She simply said.

"S'alright...least you didn't fucking clock me this time round..." He replied passing her a playful smirk.

"I just want it to stop..."

His eyes looked down into her demoralised ones, gritting his teeth he nodded "I know..." Moving his hand up he stroked some stray bits of hair out of her face – feeling the cold sweat he huffed "Why don't you go take a shower?"

Not wanting to look at herself right now, Jess shook her head "I'm fine..." Nobody could blame her for feeling like this, couldn't assume anything of her...she felt hurt, violated... looking at herself would only make her remember.

"Jess c'mon, look at you...showering might help wash some of it the fuck away..." Billy replied.

About to shrug and refuse the idea outright, Jess nodded – she wanted to get back the girl she knew and for her to 'wash some of it away...' she needed to fucking wash... watching Billy stand from the bed, he held his hand out to her

"I got it..." Jess said needing to do it by herself... she'd always been a fighter...why stop now?

Nodding Billy just nodded, his eyes watched her cringe as she pulled herself up and off the bed – following her as she slowly limped out of the room to the bathroom... huffing he pushed his hand over his head... he hated this, hated feeling so fucking bad for her... he wished she hadn't killed Haul – he wanted him alive so he could torture the fucker all over again...

* * *

Limping into the bathroom, Jess was in the process of closing the door behind her when she decided to leave it slightly open; the idea of shutting herself in a small room alone wasn't very appealing at the moment. Cringing she used her hands to pull down the joggers she was wearing along with the strap top – heading to the shower she caught her naked reflection in the floor length mirror...

Her once clear face had been covered in various sized bruises, her left eye shockingly swollen and bloodshot. Slowly her eyes dipped to her shoulder, it throbbed through the bandage that the doc had patched it up with – images of Haul shooting her momentarily passed through her mind. Moving downwards her tearful eyes couldn't miss the bruises and numerous cuts across her arms, chest and stomach... noticing a particular darker bruise, Jess raised her left hand towards her side but paused noticing she was missing something; lifting her hand up to her eye line she remembered losing her little finger – the way in which those monsters just chopped it off without any remorse...any mercy. She had no intention of removing the bandage – that one was one thing she couldn't bear to look at right now. Before dropping it back down to her side she noticed the burn on the underside of her wrist, Jess continued the upsetting inspection of herself; her thighs were covered in bruises and she couldn't miss the brutal machete slice on her shin – stitched up to the nines. Tears that had gathered in the bottom of her lids were now slowly falling down her cheeks...she hated hurting so fucking much.

Not that she would admit it but them motherfuckers took something very special within her that day...something she didn't know if she could ever get back...

Turning she walked over to the shower, leaning in she twisted the power on; hot water instantly running from the shower head above her...satisfied with the temperature she stepped in – cursing and gritting her teeth as the water fell over her; seeping into each one of her cuts. Taking a deep breath she fought against the stinging sensation that was starting to attack all over her body, extending her arms in front she leant against the wall; dipping her head allowing the water to fall across the back of her neck...her tears now mixing with the water as her eyes watched the water running down the drain beneath her feet turn red. She was so sore, every part of her hurting; leaning her head down on her left arm she cried – she had to let it out someway... feeling strong arms circle her waist from behind, she instantly jumped up and gasped at the surprise.

"Shh it's me..." Billy whispered planting a kiss down on her left shoulder.

Instantly calming she relaxed into him, her back gently leaning against his toned bare chest as his fingertips caressed the skin on her stomach...he'd heard her crying and refused to just sit there and listen like a soulless fucking prick. Turning in his embrace her eyes momentarily looked up into his before she rested her head against his chest – she could only imagine how pussy whipped he felt right now but she wasn't complaining, he would never know or even truly understand how much him just holding her helped ease the whole situation right now... Billy remained quiet, reaching forward he grabbed the sponge from the holder 'Yeah...you're such a fucking pussy right bout now...' He joked inwardly – never would he have seen the day when he'd be doing this, actually properly taking care of someone else other than himself. Wiping the sponge against her skin, he carefully wiped all of the dried blood away he could see, letting the water that fell over them just wash it away...

* * *

Flicking the collar up on his leather jacket, he leant down and grabbed his pack of smokes that sat on the arm of the sofa; surprisingly he caught Jess out the corner of his eye limp into the lounge – still wearing joggers but she'd changed and for the first time in days seemed to be functioning like a real person.

"How you doing?" Billy asked slipping the smokes into his pocket, after their shower she finally managed to settle and sleep til a decent hour in the morning.

Jess nodded "Okay..." She simply replied, moving forward she hobbled over to the sofa; using the arm to support herself as she rested down against the material "I'll see you later?" She asked her eyes looking up at him.

Billy nodded "Just gotta take care of some shit..."

Jess nodded, dipping her head she looked down at her lap; she couldn't find the words she wanted to say. Billy however as much as he didn't want to, was beginning to get frustrated – he used to be able to read her, used to be able to predict her but now all he was getting was a wall and this wall wasn't exactly very fucking helpful...

Huffing he nodded "Guess I'll see you later then..." With that he stepped forward and walked out of the lounge... he didn't want to seem like an uncaring motherfucker but he didn't know if he could just watch her deteriorate in front of him...

Hearing the door close behind him a single tear fell from her eye, when the fuck was she gonna toughen up?

* * *

Walking out of her apartment block, Billy had grabbed one of the cigarettes from the pack and was lighting it as he walked across the lot towards his Mustang. Taking an extremely long and frustrated drag, he blew the smoke out into the air seeing Jamie's car pull up just next to his; nodding at him as he stepped out the driver's side.

"Keep an eye on her..." Billy ordered, his hard eyes looking at him whilst he opened the driver's door.

Jamie nodded "Will do...boys did well last night on the corners, made well over three thousand..."

Billy smirked "At least that's summit, we need some good fucking news right now...keep me posted" His eyes shifting in the direction of the block before looking back at Jamie. With that he climbed into his car, starting the ignition he gunned out of the parking lot – heading in the direction of the hospital.

* * *

Tying her long brown hair up into a loose ponytail, Jess grabbed the cup of coffee she'd just made from the counter; slowly she limped into the lounge and up to the windows that were letting the sun shine brightly through. Peering out she glanced across the estate, it was quiet...lowering her gaze she noticed a familiar green muscle car sitting down. Turning she walked over to the coffee table, cringing when she leant she picked up her phone; opening it she scrolled down to his number and hit dial...it didn't ring more than once...

"_Jess...you good?" Jamie asked as he slouched against the driver's seat._

"So...what...we're stalking me now is that it?" Jess asked taking a sip of her coffee.

"_What? No, No course not...you know Billy just..." Jamie replied – stumbling over each word._

"I get it, but my sofas gotta be a lot comfier than where you're sitting right bout now..."

"_Jess...I don't think..." He started but was instantly cut off by her voice._

"If you fucking make me limp down to your car to get you Jamie, I'm not gonna be best pleased..."

_The line was quiet until he huffed "Alright, alright... I'll be up in a sec..." _

Nodding, Jess closed her phone and placed it in the pocket of the loose fitting black hooded jacket she was wearing.

* * *

Calculating it like clockwork, Jess heard a knock on her front door; making her way out into the hall she turned the handle and pulled the door open "Fuck Jess!" Jamie cursed as he walked in seeing how hurt she looked.

Jess closed the door behind him, locking it "Yeah Billy's been keeping me on tight lockdown..."

"For your own good I'd say..." His eyes worriedly looking at the numerous cuts and bruises on her face.

Jess nodded "Let me guess, Billy's definition of me at the moment is I'm fine?" She asked – it was clear from the way Jamie was reacting that Billy hadn't shed any real light on how she actually was...

Jamie was instantly stuck for words, did he say no and hope that she believes the bullshit or say yes and quite possibly throw a spanner into the works...Billy would surely kill him for causing her unnecessary stress... Deciding not to say anything he just casually walked into the lounge, his concerned eyes watching her limp in behind him.

"Jamie...I may look like shit right now but I swear if you keep looking at me like that, your ass is going straight out that window, okay?" She asked passing him a sarcastic smile...

Jamie smirked and nodded "Alright, so I guess I'm here all day...what you wanna do?"

Jess huffed and shrugged...what could she do? She was feeling pretty fucking useless right now... Jamie frowned, in all the time he'd known her, he'd never seen her like this...so dispirited... Smiling he caught her eyes "I got an idea..."

* * *

Hey to all my awesome readers, how are you all? I really do appreciate the reviews I have been getting – I welcome all kinds of feedback. So I left this chapter here as it seemed like the best place – would you like to read more? How will I know if you don't review? So please click that REVIEW button! :D


	19. Chapter 19

Hey guys so this chapter is up a little early - Dean's Sassy Seductress's asked me so this a small gift to her :D If you haven't checked out her stories, I recommend it!

I would also like to thank: Carla1989, HermioneandMarcus, dippydelight, kari10, AJ-Sparrow, GarrettsGirl for the reviews I received on the previous chapter! Hope you guys continue to enjoy!

**Chapter 19**

Throwing his head back against the material of the sofa, holding her hips he thrusted up into her groaning as he felt himself release; her own moans echoing across the room as she came in time with him...calming from the adrenaline he looked up at the blonde that was straddling his lap – it had been one long fucking day and Billy needed a distraction, needed a reminder of the man he was – the man he'd grown up to be; courtesy of his fucking deadbeat of a dad.

"Wow..." Is all the dumb whore could say as she smiled flirtatiously at him.

Smirking Billy caught the time on the clock that was on the far wall of the backroom "Shit, off..." He simply ordered.

Nodding like an obedient puppy, the girl climbed off his lap as he quickly stood and zipped his jeans up.

"Will I, ya know...see ya again?" She asked, her pleading eyes looking up at him.

Grabbing his top from the ground, he threw it on "That's for me to know and you to fucking find out..." He was surprised to see a taken back look on her face from his response – all the chicks knew how it worked when it came to them... they were nothing to him but a bit of fucking fun, something to take the edge off when he needed it. It was late and the girl was irritating him in taking so long to get dressed – he had places to be "C'mon fuck off, I gotta get going..." He barked; his eyes slowly but surely reflecting the anger and impatience he was feeling.

This instantly kicking the girl into gear, she quickly hurried in putting her mini skirt, corset and half top jacket back on; standing she was literally shoved out of the backroom as Billy locked it behind him.

Grabbing his leather jacket from the table that Bodie, Tommy, Heco and Spink was sitting at, he noticed Joe at the pool table with Hazel...doing nothing but shaking his fucking head at him.

"Fuck's the look for?" Billy asked looking at him.

Joe just smirked, raising his hand in submission "Nothing...just send Jess my fucking best..."

Clenching his jaw, Billy growled inwards – he knew what his punk of a younger brother was implying; smirking angrily he just turned and hurried out of the bar...he didn't have time to fucking shout it out with him right now.

* * *

Pushing the key into the lock, he twisted the handle and walked into her apartment; seeing that Jamie wasn't in his car – there was only one place he could be... stepping into the hall he closed the door behind him. He could hear music and voices coming from the lounge, he wasn't going to lie...he could feel the twang of jealousy hit him that Jamie had got her talking a bit more... stepping into the lounge he leant against the doorframe; Jess sat on the sofa whilst Jamie sat opposite on one of the dining table chairs holding the stereo remote...

She seemed deep in thought "Be without you...Mary J Blige..." She suddenly said

Jamie just smiled, shaking his head he laughed "Fucking music mastermind..."

Seeing a figure out the corner of his, Jamie turned to see Billy glaring at him "Billy, hey!" He said switching the stereo off

Jess turned her head as he looked at her and passed him a half smile "Hey..."

Billy smirked before turning his attention back to Jamie "Boys are at the Four Roses..." Subtly that was his way of telling Jamie that's where he should be heading right about now.

Nodding Jamie stood from the chair "Oh cool, I'm gonna take off then..." Grabbing his jacket from the back of the chair, he caught Jess look up at him "Keep your chin up..." Seeing her nod and pass him a smile, Jamie quickly hurried out of the apartment knowing that Billy's eyes were watching his every fucking move.

Sliding his jacket off he rested it on the arm of the sofa as he took a seat next to her "I'd say you're doing better?"

Jess turned her head and looked at him "Better than yesterday..." She replied passing him another small smile.

Billy nodded "That's good...so what'd ya do today?" He asked, curious of what her and Jamie did all fucking day...

Knowing what he was getting at, Jess just smirked "Jamie just kept me company...I been sleeping most of the day but I wasn't gonna just let him sit out in the cold...you might be alright with that, but I ain't..."

Billy just nodded in response "Well I'm here now..."

Jess watched him pass her a playful smirk and she smiled, she knew he'd been trying at the caring stuff – hell he'd gotten further than he ever had and she loved him for that. It was just going to take time for her to be the girl she once was, using the sofa for support she manoeuvred herself closer to him – pausing instantly when she pulled her shoulder in the wrong way "Shit..." She cursed through gritted teeth.

Feeling his hand on her lower spine, she turned her head and looked at him; slowly she turned her body towards him. His eyes locked with hers...he watched her slowly move towards him and knew what she wanted...he saw the look in her eye instantly change when he turned his head to the side "Jess..." His low deep voice said calmly but already he could see the tears gradually gathering...she wasn't going to understand why he couldn't...didn't.

Pulling back away from him, Jess felt like her heart couldn't break anymore but watching Billy pull away from her...well that was more painful than being tortured; being this close to him her senses finally picked up on something she hadn't noticed in the last couple of days "You stink Billy..." She softly said referring to the cheap perfume she could smell. He said nothing but Jess saw the 'Shit' look, frowning she nodded "I'm gonna..." She started pulling herself back round

"Jess it ain't fucking like that..." Billy huffed watching her slowly stand from the sofa.

"I'm gonna go try get some sleep...it's late..." She continued to say, ignoring him completely... it was bad enough what happened to her? Now Billy didn't want to be close to her? She understood how the male's brain worked in these situations but she prayed it would be different... guess her prayers were fucking pointless...

Watching her limp out of the lounge and hearing her bedroom door close behind her; Billy cursed at himself – groaning in frustration he closed his eyes as he laid his head back against the sofa.

* * *

Pulling open the bedroom door, Jess slowly walked out through the hall and into the lounge; Billy had left early that morning – she'd heard the door close behind him but more than that he didn't come in and check on her at all. She remembered what happened the night before, she spent a good few hours trying to work out why the fuck he pulled back; she had her assumptions but knew better than to question him at the moment...

Pushing her hand up through her hair, she huffed – limping into the kitchen she flicked down the on switch for the kettle; it had been four days since she was taken and she couldn't deny that today although it wasn't great – was a better day... although she still hurt like fucking hell – she could feel her movements becoming a little easier...

* * *

Cigarette rightly perched in his lips; Billy grabbed a duffel from storage and walked into the main room; his eyes landing on Heco, Spink, Jamie, Tommy and Doug who were busy packing the shit they mixed the night before. The life yes was fucking repetitive but they were good at it – each of them only ever knowing one way...this way...

Dropping the duffel on the table next to where Heco was sitting, Billy pulled the cigarette from his mouth; blowing out a lungful of smoke "Shit better be ready by this afternoon, we got corners that need to be fucking run..."

Heco nodded "It'll be ready..."

Billy nodded before glancing across the room "Fuck is Bodie and Baggy?"

Heco shrugged but was saved from receiving a frustrated glare when Tommy suddenly interrupted "Said summit bout dropping something off at Jess's...said they'll be here ASAP..."

Billy huffed, nodding he turned and walked out of the room – instead of going down he walked up to the top floor of the hospital...pushing open the door he walked into the old and beaten about chapel. This was his place, ironically enough not to confess or pray for forgiveness but to think, think bout what he was going to do...who he was going to kill... this was Billy Darley's one and only sanctuary.

* * *

Huffing Jess stood in front of the mirror in her room, frustrated that it had taken her about ten minutes just to get her loose fitting jeans on...but she got there. Gritting her teeth, she raised her arms and replaced the strap top she was wearing with a clean one...cursing rather loudly when the gunshot wound on her right shoulder pulled.

She had completely forgot about her check up with the doc so when he came knocking – her heart started racing and it took so much for her to actually open the door to him...being checked over wasn't a walk in the park either, with every touch she assumed he would hurt her just like those Haul pricks had done. He said she was healing slowly but well, she just needed to 'keep doing what she was' what great fucking advice that was...

Hearing a knock on the door, Jess swiped her head round and looked at the bedroom door – turning she slowly walked out into the hall "Yeah?" She simply asked ready to grab her gun from the side if she needed.

"Jess, its Baggy and Bodie...we got summit for ya..." Baggy's voice came from the other side.

Breathing a sigh of relief she leant forward and turned the handle, opening the door to them she instantly had to step to the side as they walked in carrying a 'large' TV between them whilst Bodie under his other arm carried what looked like some kind of DVD player at first glance. Closing the door, she followed them into the lounge to watch them struggle occasionally but finally position the TV in front of her sofa...

"Fuck is that?"

Baggy was the first to stand and look at her, he didn't say anything but she could easily see he'd noticed how hurt she still looked and how much he didn't like it, coughing subtly he smirked "This is a TV Jess...you watch things on it..." He replied sarcastically but still saw the confusion on her bruised features "Boys thought you could use the entertainment..."

"You so stole that didn't you?" Jess smirked crossing her arms to her chest.

Plugging it in across the room, Bodie straightened up and looked at her – he to paused but flinched at the sight of her; not that they would ever admit it, especially to Billy but being a part of their lives for so long, they all cared about her "Jess, how could you think that girl? I'm offended..." Bodie replied falling quiet but couldn't contain the smirk "Yeah we stole it..."

"You're lucky I'm bored out my fucking wits here..."

Baggy and Bodie nodded – knowing they'd made a good decision there. Stepping forward Baggy looked sympathetically down at her "How you doing?"

Jess nodded, like Billy she hated feeling weak – more than that she despised dropping the shit she carried on everybody else. Right now the last thing she wanted was to chat bout it, any of it... "I'm okay..." She lied forcing a smile.

Baggy passed her a smile, he knew she was bullshitting but wasn't about to start questioning her "That's good, said it before but the boys are always here..."

Jess just nodded – appreciative for the support but she had to do it by herself...like she always had.

"So...we gotta head to the hospital...catch you later girl?" Bodie interjected.

"Yeah, thanks ya know...for the TV and stopping by..." Jess replied passing him a smile.

"Anytime..." Bodie smirked.

Together they hurried out of the apartment closing the door behind them, they knew that the gang was meant to be meeting up at the hospital that morning and Billy would be wondering where they were...

Watching them leave, Jess could feel her leg starting to ache; huffing she moved from the spot she was standing and walked over to the sofa. Carefully she relaxed down into the material whilst grabbing her phone from the coffee table, opening it up she scrolled to his number and hit dial...

After a few rings he finally picked up _"You alright?" He asked first._

"Hey, yeah just wanted to call..."

He paused "_What's up?"_

"You coming over tonight?"

He paused again, obviously thinking about his reply carefully _"I'm gonna be on the corners..."_

"All night?"

"_Looks like...I'll check in with ya later yeah?"_

Not that he could see her but Jess nodded as a single tear rolled down her cheek "Yeah...see ya Billy..." Hanging up the phone she chucked it to the other end of the sofa...she wasn't going to lie she wanted the guy that saved her, the guy that comforted her in the shower... not this guy that's obviously had time to mull things over in his head about how one of his biggest rivals had taken something precious of his and then proceeded in kind of 'having' that precious something...

Whether it was forced or not...Billy obviously wasn't handling the notion of it very well...

* * *

Slouching on one of the numerous benches in the chapel, Billy looked up at the cross that hung on the far side of the room – his eyes catching sight of the Angel that hung behind that...his mind instantly being taken over by the thought of Jess. Things were so fucking complicated with her, he knew he was the one making them complicated but he just knew he couldn't be the man she wanted...the man she needed...he wasn't born with a clue of how to be nice, how to be caring – somewhere along the way throughout their life she'd shown him these things...

Growing up stupidly enough he idolised the one man that saw no problem in kicking the shit out of him if he made one wrong move... he was taught to hate, to be powerful, to be feared... When Jess walked into his life those many years ago he was constantly battling against himself... He was a Darley, a King among nothing – a leader...a killer...

He fell for her way before he even fucking admitted it - he wasn't going to deny that and her being taken...drove him over the edge. He slaughtered well over twenty motherfuckers that night and he didn't bat an eyelid, seeing her still so hurt because of it – it was hurting him...

Huffing he stood from the bench, he hated feeling hurt, hated feeling weak, hated feeling helpless – he was Billy fucking Darley. Clenching his jaw he swung his leg forward into the bench in front – the sheer force breaking it...With his adrenaline pumping inside he picked the broken section up and lobbed it across the room – the wood instantly snapping on impact against the wall... there was one thing he was certain of, this shit needed to stop... he needed to be true to himself and he needed her to be Jess again...otherwise how was this supposed to fucking work?

* * *

Thank you for reading and reviewing :D You know the drill, if you liked it – want to read what happens next, simply click that review button – might even get a quicker update :P x


	20. Chapter 20

So first things first: WrittenOnTheSand, lauraxxx, kari10, hoppnhorn, GarrettsGirl, dippydelight, Carla1989, sam and dean crazy ass wrench, Dean's Sassy Seductress You guys are awesome! Lucky to have readers like you who left such awesome reviews on my last chapter.

Appreciate each and every single one of my readers; you know who you are :D

**Chapter 20**

Curled up on the sofa, a pillow resting against her stomach; Jess used the arm of the sofa to rest her head against as she drifted in and out of sleep. Hearing a key be inserted into her front door, she opened her eyes and looked in the direction of the hallway; at first she thought it was Billy and that he'd changed his mind about working but she then realised that the footsteps entering her apartment were too quiet, too considerate...it was Joey.

"So...I got take out..." Joe's voice said as he walked into the room holding a white plastic bag up, his eyes landing on her – she looked tired "And a choice of films – we got Four Brothers, Friday Night Lights or...the Notebook..." He made especially sure to mumble that last option – hoping she wasn't that much of a chick.

Turning her nose up at the last option, Jess smirked "Four Brother's it is..." She replied pulling herself up so she could sit round properly.

Watching her clear some space on the sofa, Joe slumped down next to her – placing the bag on the coffee table just in front of them "Noodles good?" He asked pulling out a small cardboard box with accompanying chopsticks.

Moving closer so she could grab the box, she nodded "Hell yeah I'm starving..."

Smiling he watched her tuck literally in, he couldn't help but snigger...it appeared she hadn't been fed in days...

"Maybe I should have got extra?" He asked teasingly raising an eyebrow at her.

Pausing Jess looked over at him and smirked "Fuck you Joey, you want to eat your food cold?"

Leaning forward he grabbed the second box from the bag "I'm sure if I didn't, you'd happily scoff it down..." Winking at her he laughed seeing her playful angered expression appearing "Alright, alright...I'm done..." If there was one thing Jess and Joey were truly good at – it was being friends, ever since she had come into both his and Billy's life they'd become inseparable almost. There was no drama, no angst...just friendship.

...Slouched on the sofa, Joe and Jess's eyes watched the screen in front of them; she rested up against his chest - his arm placed lightly around her. Just less than half way into the film Joe could hear her sniffling start to increase, at first he'd thought she just had the sniffles but now he knew differently; grabbing the remote from the arm of the sofa he aimed it at the screen and pressed pause...

Pulling back a little he looked down at her "What's up?" He asked out right.

Moving from his embrace, Jess turned her head and looked up into Joe's concerned eyes "Is there something wrong with me now?"

Watching the tears fall, Joe pulled his eyebrows together "Fuck you chatting bout?"

"Billy doesn't look at me like he used to, before...you know, doesn't want to be close to me..." She smirked angrily "I'm not surprised, look at me, I'm fucking broken...ugly..." Turning her head to look away, she felt Joe slowly use his hand to bring her face gently back round to look at him.

"I'm looking at you and I ain't fucking seeing it, Jess don't be fucking stupid...your perfect" Seeing another tear fall, Joe reached up and wiped the tear away whilst passing her a reassuring smile; before he could move his hand away Jess had reached up and caught his hand with hers as her teary eyes looked deep into his...moving herself closer their eyes were locked, both knowing where this was heading "Jess...I..." Joe started to stutter, not wanting to hurt her but not wanting to hurt his brother – he could only imagine the ass kicking he would get...

Pausing Jess seemed completely confused by her actions "Joey I love Billy, it don't mean anything... I just need..." She started to say but fell quiet...what was she trying to say? Biting her bottom lip in uncertainty, her eyes glanced down; she didn't know what the fuck her mind was thinking or what the fuck she was doing. Throwing her completely off guard, she felt Joe's lips on hers, his hands cupping her cheeks – instantly deepening the kiss...

She'd never kissed Joey before in all of her life and she had to give it to him – he was a good fucking kisser...He was so fucking gentle and compassionate – why he didn't have a girl, Jess didn't know... feeling her heart picking up the pace, she let a small moan of excitement escape her lips; she was enjoying the affection – enjoying the comfort he was giving her.

"You just need to feel like you matter..." He whispered, his breathing fast and heavy...fuck...he knew he loved her as his closest friend but didn't realise she could ever make him feel like this... "And you do Jess, so fucking much..." His eyes watched her lean back up and kiss him a second time... gripping onto her he felt her climb up over him, so her legs straddled either side...flinching occasionally from her numerous wounds pulling but that wasn't stopping her... reaching up she wrapped her arms around his shoulders as she deepened the passionate kiss they were sharing.

Joe didn't know what he was doing – he knew he wasn't going to confess this moment to his brother...EVER but he couldn't sit there and see her so hurt...he had to help her – let her know she was beautiful and what happened didn't matter... feeling his excitement build, he growled slowly caressing his hands up and down her back over the material on her top...

Literally having to rein herself in, Jess pulled back trying to catch her breath; she could literally feel the heat rising between them and she had to stop...as much as she loved Joey as a friend this wasn't what she wanted and she refused to use him just for the comfort – both him and Billy meant too much to her for her to just do that. Lifting her eyes she caught him smirking at her "Good enough or you want me to do that again?" He smugly asked – knowing he'd made her feel a bit better from the moan he'd heard.

Jess could feel the corners of her lips rising as she shook her head "Thanks Joey..." She simply said, leaning forward she planted a gentle but more casual kiss on lips before carefully climbing off his lap.

Joe nodded "C'mon let's finish this film, Bobby's got the right idea cutting the rope...I'd have shot the fucker..." He said picking up the remote and hitting play...

Curling back up against him, Jess nodded – her eyes watching the brothers now approach the guy that was lying in the snow – undoubtedly fucked up with the bone sticking out of his leg... "I wouldn't mind a bit of Jackie right now..." Jess smirked biting her bottom lip teasingly as she watched him...

Joe smirked "Easy girl..."

"What? I do... Kinda looks a bit like Billy... just shave his head, bulk him out a bit and cover him in tattoos..." She giggled.

* * *

...Walking back in to the lounge, Joe glanced down at Jess who was still fast asleep on the sofa using his red leather jacket as a blanket; huffing he glanced up at the clock...it had just gone half two in the morning. Smirking he remembered what had happened between them earlier that night, he didn't see that one coming...but they were friends nothing more – she knew that, he knew that. Moving forward he grabbed the take out box's from the coffee table and walked into the kitchen. About to throw them in the trash, Joe heard the sound of the front door clicking open; stepping back he watched Billy emerge... nodding he left the boxes on the side and hurried across the lounge towards the hall where Billy was currently standing; momentarily eyeing Jess as he walked through...

"You got a minute?" Joe asked sternly walking outside the apartment.

Huffing Billy followed him, pausing just outside "What is it Joey?"

"What are you doing?"

Billy a little taken aback passed him a questionable look "Fuck d'u mean what am I doing?"

Joe huffed looking at the ground, then back up at his brother whose frustration was clearly growing "Look I'm your brother...I ain't one of the fucking gang..." He started.

"Yet..." Billy simply replied – his eyes stern like he meant every word.

"But I know you better than any of them, I know you care bout Jess...know you fucking love her..."

Billy clenched his jaw "So?"

"So...she thinks you don't cause of what happened... what a way to make her feel bro, as if she ain't had enough shit to deal with she now thinks it's all her fucking fault..."

"Joey..." Billy said, his voice threatening him in the most subtle way; wanting him to back the fuck off - he had his reasons for what he was doing and no one, not even Joey was going to question him...

Joe sneered at his brother "I got it, shut my trap and fuck off... just thought you should know..." Turning mid-step, he felt Billy grab his arm from behind.

Turning he felt his neck be grabbed from behind and Billy leant his forehead against his "Thanks..."

Nodding as they parted – Joe turned and headed for the apartment block exit.

Walking back into the apartment Billy removed his leather jacket, hanging it up on the hook before locking the front door behind him. He'd told Jess he was gonna be out all night but like she'd originally assumed, he changed his mind and as much as he hated to fucking admit it to himself– wanted to come see her...he could hear the upset in her voice earlier on the phone and he knew he was the fucker causing her that at the moment. As much as he didn't want them to, Joey's words were echoing across his mind...

Casually he stepped into the lounge, his eyes found her sleeping peacefully on the sofa; smirking he walked forward – no way in hell had he meant her to ever feel like that, like it was her fault –attempting not to wake her, he sat on the edge of the sofa just looking down at her... every day he questioned as to why she loved him of all people... feeling her shift, he watched her eyes slowly open...slowly but surely focusing on the person that was sitting at her side.

"I'm a prick..." He admitted passing her the famous Billy Darley smirk.

Remaining still she pulled her eyebrows together, passing him a confused look "And why's that?"

Smirking he leant down and planted a kiss on her lips, he felt her hands instantly snake themselves round the back of his neck pulling him closer to her; slipping his tongue inside of her mouth he deepened the kiss. Growling at the excitement she could instantly ignite in him he heard a small moan escape her lips – pulling back his blue eyes looked down at her, his breathing fast "You have no fucking idea what you do to me..." He started leaning down to kiss her a second time "...I pulled away cause I can't fucking control myself with you..." He whispered in those moments of their lips parting "I couldn't fucking hurt you more..."

Finally able to understand a little why he'd been acting the way he was, Jess nodded – all she could think about right now was the feel of Billy's lips against hers; even if it had only been days she'd missed it, missed him...Using the sofa for support, Billy remained leant up on his arms as he kissed her over and over...every minute trying to control the urges he had – the only urges he's ever had with Jess...realising going fucking cold turkey on her wasn't the best solution, he'd decided to suck it up and deal with it – he did fucking love her after all.

* * *

So as always, thank you for reading and reviewing! This story is slowly but surely going to come to an end soon, bout six chapters to go! You know the drill, if you liked it or want to see what happens next hit that review button...please...with a Billy Darley on top? ;)


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: **So a special thank you to: LibbyLoo92, lauraxxx, dippydelight, sam and dean crazy ass wrench, Carla1989, kari10, hoppnhorn, Dean's Sassy Seductress, GarrettsGirl and WrittenOnTheSand. I appreciate all of your continuing support for this story and the reviews you kindly left me for the last chapter.

As I said before this story is nearing the end and all that is coming up – will tie in with how this story will end. I really hope you enjoy this chapter and will let me know! Thanks again for reading =)

**Chapter 21**

Slouched on the sofa with a blanket over her, Jess huffed closing the book she was reading. She'd been stuck in doors for about two weeks and it was really starting to grate on her. She wanted to go out, nose around the neighbourhood; feel the chilled March breeze on her cheeks. More than that she wanted to go back to the girl she was and she couldn't do that being cooped up inside.

She tried phoning Billy...no answer, Joe...no answer, Baggy...no anger, Bodie...no answer, Jamie...no answer... hell she'd even tried calling Josie but again all she got was voicemail – bitch hadn't even checked in after what happened...Fuck it, she was a big girl and it was about time she fucking walked down the street without an escort.

Pulling the blanket off of her she used the sofa to assist in pulling herself up, straightening up she limped out into the hall; her leg still healing from the deep cut on the side of her shin. Grabbing her black military styled jacket from the hook, she carefully pulled it round her – cringing when her shoulder pulled; doc said she should be wearing the sling everyday but fuck that, she didn't need the sling. Seeing her gun on the hall table, she leant down and grabbed it; not wasting any time in slipping it in the back of her loose fitting boot-cut jeans. She'd lost her gun in the minute of Haul's prick's taking it from her but within hours of her being back home Billy had another one ready and waiting, stepping back to check her hair in the hall mirror; she caught the sight of her face - obviously she still had bruising but her eyes were no longer bloodshot and the swelling from her fractured socket had decreased a lot over the past week. Checking her attire one last time, she surprised herself...she smiled – she looked good, better than she had in a while. Nodding Jess turned, leaning forward about to grab the handle with her left...she paused catching sight of her hand – it had been well over two weeks since she was taken and still she couldn't handle remembering what had happened to her little finger. Yes it looked odd, yes she was always fighting the urge to hide her hand in her jacket pocket when she was in company but no...She couldn't let what happened destroy her – she had to move forward, deal with what happened...shaking her head she turned the handle and opened the front door, stepping out she closed it behind her before walking down the hall.

Pushing open the apartment entrance door she was hit with a cold breeze, smirking she breathed it in whilst slowly walking out into the lot; happy to finally be outside her four walls. Taking it easy she limped over to where her Mustang was parked, thank god those pricks hadn't found her keys hidden in the inside pocket of her leather jacket she'd made...a small addition to the inner material just in case she ever did get mugged, they wouldn't be able to find them – no-one but her was ever going to drive her car. Opening the driver's door she climbed in, sighing as she relaxed into the leather; closing the door she started the ignition – listening to her engine roar to life she smirked, slipping it into drive she reversed out of the lot...not wasting any time in gunning down the street; getting up to the speed she loved driving at...

* * *

Pulling his dodge into one of the empty parking bays outside of the apartment block, Tommy pulled the keys from the ignition whilst stepping out of the car. Closing the door and locking it, he made his way up to Jess's apartment; he'd been on the corners all night and on his way home for some fucking sleep he got a call from Billy telling him to swing by and check on Jess - so here he was. Approaching the front door, he paused – lifting his hand he knocked a few times and waited...but was getting no answer. Using the key Joe had given him that morning after dropping him off at his own apartment; he unlocked the door and slowly pushed it open... "Jess?" Tommy called out...nothing.

Checking the rooms one by one, he came to realisation that she wasn't there "Shit..." He cursed to himself, knowing he was the poor fucker to call and tell Billy this awesome bit of news; walking into the lounge and over to window – he glanced down at the lot below to see her Mustang missing...come to think about it, he never saw it when he pulled up...huffing he slowly grabbed his phone from the inside of his jacket, pulling it out he hit Billy's number on speed dial...

* * *

"So what's the plan? Who's going where?" Baggy asked walking into one of the hospital's smaller

interview rooms, up on the same floor as where they cooked their shit, his eyes looking across the table in the direction of Billy.

Pausing from counting the cash they had made on the previous night, Billy looked up and passed him an irritated glare "Fuck Baggy, can't you see I'm fucking busy?"

"Sorry dude, just the boys are ready to hit the streets..."

Huffing he dropped the wad of cash down and looked up at him "You and Doug get your asses Eastside, Bodie and Jamie Westside, Spink and Dana Southside and I'll meet Heco on the North side later..."

Baggy nodded but paused "Wait, Dana? Your letting her do a drug run? Where's Tommy at?"

"Fuck is this? 21 fucking questions? Yes Dana is on the corner cause we need some decent ass to pull in the punters..."

Billy could feel his frustration growing when a confused yet concerned look appeared on Baggy's face "Fuck is it?"

"It's just..." He started rubbing his hand nervously back through his hair "With what happened to Jess..."

"I do fucking remember now spit what you wanna tell me out"

Baggy huffed "Do we really want our girls out on the street?"

Billy clenched his jaw together "So what? We have one set back and you think we should change the way I fucking do things? No...I say how this shit is done; I say where you go...I say Dana is fair fucking game for the South corner..."

Knowing not to push him or even question him, Baggy just nodded in agreement "Alright then, me and Doug – we're gonna take off, start selling the shit early..."

Billy just nodded, watching him turn and leave the room; he proceeded in picking up the wad of cash to count it.

* * *

...Reaching five hundred, Billy was yet again distracted when Bodie sauntered into the room "Yo dog..." He casually said.

Sneering Billy just shook his head "Can I not get any fucking peace?" He asked rhetorically.

Bodie just smirked "Sorry dog, you know how it is..."

Nodding, Billy lifted his eyes from the cash and looked up at Bodie "What you need?"

"Me and Jamie bout to head over to the Westside but we're gonna grab a couple of .50 cal's...just in case fuckers start getting impatient...that good?"

Billy nodded "Fine by me..."

Bodie nodded "How's Jess doing?"

Billy had always been tough, one never to show emotion but after knowing Bodie all his fucking life, they might as well have been blood "She's doing good..."

About to reply, Bodie was interrupted by the sound of a woman's voice hollering outside the room.

"Billy! Where's Billy?" They could hear the woman asking in her annoyingly high pitched voice; it didn't take too long to work out the woman shouting was actually Dana.

Hating the sound of her voice, Billy huffed "Fuck sake..." He cursed.

Being pointed in his direction, she came waltzing in – dressed in her 7 inch heels, mini skirt and pink open chest top.

Looking at her, his hard eyes caught hers "Fuck is it?"

"You got a minute?" Dana asked, subtly asking for Bodie to leave the room with her eyes.

Billy nodded "Talk..." He ordered – not caring that she wanted a word alone.

Huffing she nodded "Was wondering if you've seen Tommy, he didn't come home last night..."

"And I fucking care why?" Billy had to ask it, why the fuck was she wasting his time?

"It's just a fucking question Billy..." Dana retorted, her eyes meeting his glare.

Billy sneered "Talk to me like that again, you'll be getting an answer you never fucking expected..." Pausing he waited for that response to sink into her thick skull "Tommy's fucking fine, was on the corner all night"

Pursing her lips she nodded "Fine but he didn't come home this morning? He's okay right?"

Billy smirked "Fucking clingy much, you need to get a fucking grip girl...but seems as you're the ball on his fucking chain, he made a quick stop at Jess's..."

Dana couldn't control the huff that escaped her, not that she would admit it but she was envious of how all the boys respected Jess and how they were so caring and protective of her "Girl still playing the victim card huh?" She asked; her voice a playful tone but Billy could see right through the bullshit.

At their side, Bodie instantly stiffened and passed her a warning look whilst Billy's grip on the wad of cash tightened "Get fucking going Dana, you got a corner to work..."

Not wanting to offend or get on his bad side, Dana giggled innocently "Oh c'mon Billy, I didn't mean it like that...it's just been what, two weeks since she got..." About to continue on with her response, she was interrupted by Billy's voice echoing angrily across the room "Get the fuck out, right now!"

Knowing it was best for her safety, Dana quickly retreated out of the room and into the main area.

"Fucking bitch don't know when to shut her trap, I'd have thought Tommy would have picked a bitch with a better fucking brain..." Billy said angrily whilst Bodie just nodded in agreement – everyone by now should know that when it came to Jess, you watch everything you say and control every fucking move you make...because one wrong one could be their last...

* * *

Finally able to have some fucking quiet, Billy started separating the money into equal piles for each of the boys when he heard his phone vibrating on the table next to him; pausing he grabbed his phone to see Tommy's tag.

Lifting the phone to his ear, he answered the call "She alright?" Why else would he be fucking calling?

_Tommy paused, rightly nervous for what he was about to say "You want the good or the bad news?"_

Billy huffed in frustration; lifting his right hand he rubbed it down his face "What?"

"_Bad news Jess isn't here..."_

"What?" Billy asked through gritted teeth, instantly sitting upright in the chair he was slouched on.

"_Good news her car is gone to, so wherever she's going she's driving..." _

"That supposed to make things fucking better, find her!" Flipping his phone shut, he cut him off.

"Fuck" He cursed slamming the phone down on the table 'I swear that fucking woman will be the fucking death of me, why can't she fucking listen to me...for once!' He shouted inwardly at himself; never wanting to truly admit or show to his boys that he did in fact have a fucking heart – a fucking nuisance right about now.

"Yo dog!" Bodie's voice called from out in the main room.

"Guess this money's gonna have to fucking count itself..." Billy asked rhetorically as he stood from the chair; walking out of the room and in to the main one he found Bodie looking out the window at something.

"Found her..." He simply replied obviously overhearing his and Tommy's conversation.

Clenching his jaw, Billy marched forward watching her car pull up just outside the hospital; growling he turned to look at his remaining gang members "Stay the fuck here!" He ordered whilst hurrying out of the room towards the entrance.

* * *

He was pissed; He didn't need to keep worrying about her, what part of take a couple of weeks out did she not fucking understand? Out of the way meant safe, away from harm... why weren't she fucking getting it? But she was about to, Billy wasn't about to fuck about...there's only so much resisting he would take from her...

Best place for me to end this chapter guys! As always I have a plan :D Want to know what that is? Want to know what happens next? Enjoying this story still?

Please hit that review button, please =)


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:** Special thank you to: LibbyLoo92, HermioneandMarcus, lauraxxx, dippydelight, Dean's Sassy Seductress, sam and dean crazy ass wrench, Carla1989 and hoppnhorn – Thank you for the awesome reviews I received for the last chapter, you guys rock!

**Chapter 22**

Pulling the key from the ignition, Jess pushed open the driver's door and got out of the car; aching from limping down her apartment block stairs – she slowly made her way across the lot and into the hospital entrance.

Knowing the elevator had broke a long time ago, Jess took a deep breath as she rounded the corner; preparing herself for the struggle of getting up to the main room by more fucking stairs – what she wasn't expecting was to walk right into Billy's large muscular frame who was blocking her from now going further.

"Fuck are you doing here?" Billy asked angrily; his eyes glaring down at her.

Not the welcome she was expecting, Jess took a slow step backwards "I've been in that apartment for over a week Billy, I needed some fresh fucking air; that alright with you?" She asked sarcastically, pulling her eyebrows together.

Billy sneered at her response "And why have you been in that apartment? Oh that's right you were fucking jumped..."

Knowing all too fucking well what happened, Jess just huffed "I can't stay in there forever; I need to move on..."

"Great fucking plan to me but look at you..." He started; his eyes moving up and down her frame "You're still not walking straight and I bet you still can't fucking see right out your left eye but you decided on driving here anyway..."

Shaking her head, Jess could feel her frustration growing "Oh fuck it, I just came here to say hey then I was gonna fucking head back, I just needed some fucking air...and what do I get? Fucking grief..." About to turn away from him, Jess was instantly halted by Billy grabbing her arm – pulling her back to face him.

"Excuse me for looking out for you; next time I won't fucking bother..." Billy argued; his anger at her attitude clearly starting to get the better of him.

Scoffing, Jess just glared up at him "I'm surprised you even care now..."

Billy a little taken back by her reply, felt his adrenaline pumping as the irritation he felt only increased "You're fucking kidding me right? I've been with you almost every night cause I fucking care... have to listen to you fucking screaming cause I don't want to leave you...cause I fucking care..."

Jess could hear the resentment in his voice and smirked angrily "Sorry I'm such a fucking burden Billy..." Pulling her arm away, she turned and limped out of the hospital entrance.

"You're fucking pushing your luck Jess..." Billy retorted following her outside.

Pausing Jess swiped round and looked at him "Why? Cause I made one short fucking trip to come see you before you head out to the corners...oh I'm so fucking sorry Billy...please forgive me...what a joke..."

Growling at her, he stormed forward – pausing just in front, making her take a step back "Am I fucking hearing you right? You are actually chatting this shit to me...You fucking need to check yourself Jess..."

Taking a deep breath, Jess was about to fire back at him when she saw Spink and Dana walk out of the entrance

Dana smirked catching Jess's eyes with her "So...she lives..."

Clenching her jaw, Jess glared at her; she'd picked up on the sarcastic tone and couldn't help ask inwardly 'who the fuck she thought she was talking to Jess like that?'

"Come on Dana; get in the fucking car..." Spink ordered seeing Billy's 'get her the fuck out of here' look.

Dana paused and passed Spink a confused look "What? I'm just welcoming the girl back, maybe I'll get to see my Tommy more now that he's done babysitting..." Her eyes not leaving Jess's.

Not phased at all by the bitch that stood at a distance, Jess just smirked knowing instantly that it just pissed her off more

"Fuck you smirking at?" Dana asked; turning she walked in Jess's direction.

Not moving, Jess just crossed her arms at her chest "Ain't you got fucking work to do?"

Billy's eyes watched Dana grow closer and closer to Jess, on a good day – he had no doubts, Jess could take her but last thing he wanted was for her to get more fucking hurt and the look in Dana's eyes told him she wanted a fight. In the moment of Dana getting up in Jess's face, Billy stepped in front – blocking her "You may be Tommy's latest fucking squeeze but I won't tell you twice to get the fuck outta here!" His eyes now glaring down at her.

Dana glared up at Billy and then over at Jess who had stepped to his side, she didn't need someone to fight her battles; she had always been perfectly capable before.

"Fine, I'm going...got a corner to work..." Turning she slowly walked away "Note to self, don't get jumped..." She said quietly but Jess had heard it. Billy couldn't grab her fast enough; lunging forward Jess grabbed Dana's hair from behind, pulling her roughly back to the ground "Fuck is your problem?" She asked right hooking her across the cheek – feeling her shoulder pull; she stepped back and held it "Shit..." She cursed through gritted teeth.

Turning her head Dana glared up at Jess but felt herself be lifted forcefully up off the ground, looking round her eyes met Billy's enraged ones as he glared down at her "Billy...I'm..."

"Save it, get the fuck outta my sight and don't you ever chat shit like that to her again, you got me?"

Knowing he wasn't fucking about, Dana nodded and hurried over to Spink's car.

Turning he walked over to where Jess was standing "Bitch..." She cursed glaring as the car sped out of the lot.

"You good? Calming the fuck down?" Billy asked.

Jess sneered "I don't need you to fight my fucking battles for me... I'm a big fucking girl..."

Billy growled at her "Fuck it, as you said you're a big fucking girl so you wanna put yourself in the fucking position to get almost fucking raped again, be my guest...just don't expect me to come get you this time..." He was pissed, very pissed...

Furious at his reply, Jess shot her right fist forward; aiming for his face but he was quick – instantly catching her hand before it could impact against him "Now that's really not a good fucking idea..." Billy warned through gritted teeth.

"Fuck you..." Jess retorted ripping her hand away and stepping back "How can you fucking say shit like that to me?"

Completely taken aback by his comment, Jess shook her head at him – she'd forgotten how low he could go sometimes when they argued "Let's not forget who I took that beating for..." Now she had his attention, she watched as his jaw clenched tight "They might've been hurting me, but they were hurting you and I paid for that because I fucking love you and refused to give you or Joey up..."

Billy was about to fly off the handle any second, she hadn't swung for him in a very long time; more than that she'd never fucking blamed him for anything and what? Now she was gonna fucking start "Jess..." He growled.

Lifting her hand, she silenced him which only added to his frustration; turning she limped away from him. Approaching her car, she lifted her head to see Joey walking into the lot. Seeing the tears gathering in the bottom of her lids he passed her a confused look "Hey..." He said quietly as she walked right past him; passing him a small smile as she walked.

Carrying on, he started approaching his brother who wasted no time in telling him to 'stick with her' Nodding, he turned and hurried back in her direction.

Pulling her door open, Jess had heard what Billy had said – leaning against the door she glared at him "I don't need a fucking babysitter Billy!" Her voice now rising at him.

"It appears you fucking do!" Billy shouted back; she was going to fucking listen no matter what.

"Hey Hey, c'mon...we can go for a coffee or summit..." Joe interjected; trying his best to calm her down.

Nodding she got in the driver's side, not looking at Billy as she slipped the keys into the ignition – following suit Joey quickly opened the passenger door and slid into the seat next to her – his eyes finding his brother's who just nodded.

Listening to her rev the engine in anger, Billy watched her car speed out the lot; grabbing a cigarette from the pack in his jean pocket he perched it in between his lips. Lighting it, he took one hell of a long drag...he knew he was a prick for saying what he did but she had a habit of trying his patience every time they went at it – knew just what buttons to push. When was she gonna realise that he didn't want to hurt her, he had her best fucking interests at heart every fucking time...

* * *

Hey my awesome readers, thank you – more goodness coming up! :D So What did you think? Enjoy what you read? Want to read what happens next? Please leave me a review...


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N:**** Hey guys, Thank you to all that are reading and reviewing! This chapter will give an insight into something...something that I thought twisted nicely in the plot. **

**Chapter 23**

Pushing open the diner door, Jess was the first to walk in; her eyes already spotting Josie serving a few feet away. She'd worked there since Jess could remember but things were different now between them, they were supposed to be girls but Josie hadn't really spoken to Jess since she killed Candy; the way Jess saw it was what kind of friend doesn't call to see how she was doing after what she'd been through with the Haul gang and if Josie couldn't hack the life...then get the fuck out.

Turning to place the order on the bar, Josie almost bumped into Jess but stopped mid-turn "Jess..." Her voice clearly expressing her sudden surprise at seeing her there; looking at Jess her eyes momentarily darted from her to Joe who stood behind "How are you? I heard bout what happened..."

Jess smirked – now she wanted to fucking talk... "Yeah whatever Jose, I'll have a coffee...strong one" Stepping forward, she made Josie step to the side before heading for a booth at the back.

"Same for me..." Joe quickly added; following closely behind Jess.

Slipping in the booth opposite her, Joe passed Jess a questioning look "Fuck was that? You two fighting?"

Jess shook her head "We ain't anything, fuck her..." She replied; she wasn't going to lie she was pissed...she could have used the girl she thought was her friend.

Joe simply nodded whilst watching Josie casually walk over with their drinks, placing them down – Joe nodded "Thanks..." He said - he had to have some respect for Baggy's girl. Realising Josie was still standing there, waiting for Jess to acknowledge her – Joe glanced over at Jess passing her a confused look.

Jess already knowing what he was getting at just tilted her head, rolling her eyes she pulled her head round; her hard eyes glared up at Josie "What? You waiting for a tip or summit?"

Josie placing her hands on her hips scoffed at her reply "You're fucking welcome Jess..." She spat.

Jess raised her eyebrow and smirked angrily at her "Excuse me? You're gonna be fucking righteous with me?"

Sitting opposite, Joe's eyes moved between Jess and Josie – just watching but he knew if he didn't do something quick; Jess was likely to fly off the handle...she didn't need any more shit right now "Jose just go do something...fucking leave it alone..."

Jess smiled and glanced over at Joe who was obviously becoming frustrated by the situation, lifting her finger in his direction she looked round at Josie "You know, that's some good fucking advice...maybe you should take it..." Her sarcastic expression quickly turning to an angered one.

Josie pulled her eyebrows together, her eyes never leaving Jess's "Fuck is your problem?"

Joe huffed and shook his head, glancing down he looked at the table knowing exactly where this argument was heading 'Women!' He growled inwardly...if only in some cases they could be more like the guys were.

Already going at it with Billy earlier that afternoon, Jess was in no mood to fuck about; clenching her jaw Jess's eyes glared up at her "You, now fuck off...haven't you got floors to mop Cinder-fuckin-rella?" Her eyes mocking her as she slowly looked Josie up and down.

"How dare you fucking talk to me like that, we're supposed to be girls!" Josie argued back "Fuck you tripping for?"

Growling Jess thumped her right hand down on the table, using it for support she slid out of the booth so she could stand eye level with Josie who was continuing to give her the stink look.

"Jess..." Joe's voice interjected as he neared the edge of the seat, not wanting her to be angered further.

Watching Josie take a step back, Jess smirked as her eyes continued to pierce right through her "Fuck I'm tripping for? Open your eyes Jose, we ain't girls anymore – you lost that privilege when you couldn't be bothered to call to see if and I quote you 'your girl' was okay after what fucking happened to me..."

Taking a deep breath, Josie fell quiet – she couldn't really say anything back to that... nodding in agreement, she huffed "Shit Jess, I'm sorry...just been so busy..."

Jess couldn't help but laugh, she was really going to use that excuse? Sneering she lifted her hand and shoved Josie back "You gone fucking brain dead to? We don't get too fucking busy when it comes to each other, ya know what...get the fuck outta my sight...we're done..."

A look of surprise and confusion both covered Joe's and Josie's faces, never did either of them see that day coming...

"Fucking hell Jess, can't believe you're going this way! I'm fucking sorry, what else you want me to do?" Josie asked; she wasn't going to lie – yes she saw her friend different after what happened but she didn't want to lose her.

Jess just ignored her and prayed she would fuck off and leave her to drink her fucking coffee that was surely cold by now; about to sit down she felt Josie grab hold of her right arm – instantly pulling the gunshot wound on her shoulder...

"Jess..." Josie said apologetically not realising what she had just done.

Growling at the pain that had shot through her, Jess threw her whole body weight at her; shoving her full force she pushed her back against the tables behind – not balancing herself she fell to the ground.

Jess's eyes glared at her as she gripped her shoulder "Leave me the fuck alone..." She ordered through gritted teeth whilst slipping herself back down into the booth.

"Alright that's it! Jose fuck off and Jess drink you're fucking coffee and chill the fuck down!" Joe ordered instantly standing from the booth – his fists colliding down against the table.

Huffing Josie pulled herself up off the ground, passing Jess one final look she walked off in the direction of the kitchen. Joe however remained standing until she disappeared – watching her walk out the back door he slowly sat back down; his eyes glancing up to see Jess doing nothing but smirking at him.

"What?" Joe asked taking a deep breath.

"Look at you fucking go Joey, didn't know you fucking had it in ya..."

Joe just shook his head and smirked – after all these years, all it took was for her to make some light-hearted comment and he could literally feel his frustration subsiding.

"Kinda makes me want to lay another one right on you..." Jess winked playfully catching his eye; this now only pulling a laugh from him.

"I'm game if you are..." He winked in return.

Smirking Jess felt her own adrenaline calming and took a sip of her 'cold' coffee...just like she fucking expected.

* * *

Skidding his Mustang to a stop, Billy climbed out the driver's side grabbing his bag from the passenger seat as he went; slamming the door shut he hurried up to the workshop – Bones was expecting him and he already was running fucking late. Pushing open the workshop door, he walked in; letting it slam behind him he quickened his pace to where his dad was surely waiting – the same smug 'I fucking hate you, you were a mistake...' look plastered right across his fat face.

Approaching his 'so called office' Billy's assumption was right, he was just sitting there...waiting...ready to give him fucking hell for being five fucking minutes late.

"Well, Well if ain't my fucking half-witted, nancy boy of a son..." Bones said angrily; his deep domineering voice echoing across the room "What's your fucking excuse this time?"

Billy remained quiet, like he always did – he had nothing to say to the fat fuck, anything he did would surely result in him even at the age he was feel the force of his dad's fists on him. Pulling the bag off of his shoulder, his eyes glared down at the fat bastard as he dropped it down on the desk; watching as his hands instantly grabbed it.

"Let me guess...business been fucking slow?" Bone's asked pulling the top open, he never did have faith in Billy – never saw the point in actually trusting him from time to time. Grabbing the bottom of the bag, he tipped it upside down – wads of cash dropping from inside to the table below – Billy smirked inwardly seeing the shock on the fucker's face.

"Going good actually..." He finally piped in; even if his dad wasn't proud – he was, he worked fucking hard for that cash...

Bones nodded pulling the cash into one large pile "Makes a fucking change if you ask me – who knew my son's performance increases depending on the company he keeps..." He replied mockingly...

Billy pulled his eyebrows together and passed him a confused look, expecting a comeback Bones glanced up to see the questionable look on his face and he smirked "Jess you halfwit...that reminds me – you and you're brother forgot to tell me what fucking happened to her...I had to find out from your latest fucking edition...what's his name Doge? Dog?"

"Doug..." Billy simply responded...what an idiot...

"That's the one, little prick couldn't stop talking once he got started...so that's just like you Billy boy...letting her get fucking hurt on your watch..."

Billy clenched his jaw shut, resisting the urge to pull his .45 from the back of jeans and put a bullet right between the fucker's eyes...Sadly Bones had been there all Billy's fucking life – watched him grow into the man he was now, watched the relationships he developed...watched his love undeniably fucking grow for Jess. He never understood what he did that was so fucking bad, why his dad took great pleasure in trying to hurt him, trying to break him...was it because Jess was right, deep down Billy was a bigger fucking man than his dad could ever be.

"How is she?" Bones simply asked putting the cash away in the drawer next to him.

"Fuck you care?" Billy retorted literally seeing the anger flash in the older man's eyes as he stood from the table.

"Because unlike you...I actually give a damn bout that girl..." Bones replied through gritted teeth "She'd never have gotten fucking tortured and raped on my watch..."

Billy could literally feel his blood starting to boil beneath the surface...now he really was pushing his fucking luck...he couldn't control the glare that he was definitely throwing his dad at this point.

"Lost your fucking tongue...how is she?"

Taking a deep breath, Billy literally had to rein his anger in; smirking he nodded "She's good..."

"Bullshit...and if she's telling you that she's fucking lying...wise up boy, look what happened to your fucking mother..." Bones glared at his son, long enough to see the glare fading...faltering...fighting against that vulnerability side that was always trying to fight its way through.

Billy's heart was racing, his adrenaline pumping – all he wanted right now was the son of a bitch to shut the fuck up.

Bones sneered, positioning himself back in his chair he grabbed the bag "You just gonna let history fucking repeat itself?" He asked lobbing the bag at Billy who caught it easily...knowing this was his time to leave, he said nothing – turning he snorted and headed for the exit...no doubt about it – he needed to get the fuck out of there.

Pulling open the workshop door, Billy walked out into the night; hurrying through the metal gate he paused at his car. He could feel himself shaking from the adrenaline, needing to calm the fuck down he grabbed a smoke from the pack in his jean pocket; perching it in his lips he lit it...taking a long drag he tried to control his breathing. Pausing for quite a long period of time, he slowly blew the smoke out into the air, he was so fucking angry; as much as he didn't want them to his dad's words continued to echo across his mind. Never in his life would he admit to ever being like him but the more he allowed himself to think about it, the more he found that the similarities between them were starting to become fucking endless. More than that he had to fucking bring up after all these years of silence what had happened to his mom, she'd been beaten and raped because some asshole wanted revenge on his dad for something he'd done. Billy remembered her being alright for a little while after that but soon enough she changed, she couldn't handle what had happened to her...couldn't hack the life so a quick solution to her suffering was to take her own life...left Billy and Joey to fend for themselves. The similarity of the whole fucking situation with Jess only intensified Billy's rage...only now was it finally settling in...He really was a chip off the old fucking block.

* * *

Back at the diner, Jess and Joe had recently finished eating; even after Jess's altercation with Josie they decided to grab a bite to eat before heading back to the apartment. Taking a sip of her third cup of coffee that night, Jess heard the door to the diner open and her eyes shot up to see a group of men walk in; all wearing hooded jumpers. Surprisingly to her, fear shot right through her as all of their eyes landed on her who was literally staring at them – she couldn't actually pull her eyes away at this point.

"You alright?" Joe asked noticing the change in her instantly; turning his head to look in the direction she was – he watched a group of guys be directed to a table on the opposite of the diner.

Feeling her adrenaline pumping and her heart racing, she literally had to tear her eyes away to look at Joe "Fine..." She simply replied...she wouldn't admit it but she was scared...unnerved by the loud group of men that sat on the other side.

"Umm mm..." Joe said; completely unconvinced by that answer "So...you gonna tell me what that fucking was between you and Billy earlier?" He asked, trying to distract her.

Huffing Jess pushed her hand up through her hair, she needed to get a fucking grip; lifting her eyes she met his questioning ones which were obviously concerned by the way he was looking at her "That was us Joey...c'mon when have we gone one fucking day without going at it..." She was blatantly bullshitting cause her eyes dropped to the table "Things are just complicated..." She continued a lot softer than before "I get why he's being like he is trust me...but I dunno I miss who we were before any of this shit happened..."

Joe just nodded listening to her trail off, just like his big brother – he wasn't one to chat much, more than that he'd learnt from mostly Billy on how to deal with the overly touchy moments so he wasn't all that well trained in consoling and he couldn't just lay one on her like he did the other night in a public place...word would surely get round...but she was his best friend and all throughout their lives they'd been there for each other and if she needed him to listen, he would listen...

* * *

Throwing a tip down on the table, Joe and Jess made their way out of the diner; whilst walking through towards the door Jess caught sight of the big group of guys leaving to...irony was a cruel thing she tried to think to herself but her stomach was doing flips from that feeling of fear now spreading again within... Opening the door, Joe was the first to walk out; Jess following him with the eight or so guys following closely behind her.

She didn't understand why she was freaking out so fucking much, why she could feel the sweat on her palms and why the fuck she was actually afraid...she was supposed to be better...the girl before all the shit. Who knew seeing a random group of cronies would only open up all her old wounds of being beaten repeatedly...assaulted...

Hearing the one closest to her wolf whistle, she momentarily closed her eyes; trying to calm herself...assuming she would be free of them at the bottom of the diner's steps, she kept quiet but to add to her frustration and fear they were now following behind her and Joey as they walked across the car lot...

"Now that is one tight ass..." One of the guys joked.

"You seen that bitch's face, she's gotta be a wild one...fucking right up my street" Another guy said quietly but Jess could feel them on her heels and she wasn't about to be taken again, feel that pain again...pausing she reached behind and grabbed her .45 – swiping round she aimed it at the group of now stunned men "Fuck you assholes!" Her voice echoed.

Joe assuming she was still at his side, heard her – turning his eyes widened seeing her going up against eight burly looking guys...he didn't recognise any of them; he'd heard what they'd said but he wasn't a fucking idiot – having the urge to knock some respect into them, he knew he couldn't go up against all of them...

Seeing their faces now reflecting the anger they were feeling, Joe hurried up to her side "Fuck you doing?"

One of the men stepped forward and instinctively Joe stepped forward – he wasn't about to let them hurt her even if he was gonna get fucking killed in the process.

"Fuck you think you're doing!" The guy shouted glaring at Jess "Fucking girl's got issues...last time I checked it ain't a fucking crime to walk across the fucking lot..."

Jess smirked angrily, the fear still uncontrollably rising "What gives you the right to chat shit like that to me?"

The guys behind the obvious leader just laughed as he took another step closer "Cause you're just a bitch..."

"Hey, leave it out..." Joe's angered voice interjected – using his arms he shoved the guy back away from her but the guy was quick to swipe his fist in Joe's direction; ducking from the blow Joe quickly straightened up right hooking the fucker across the cheek making him stumble back...However that was just one of them, seeing their guy take the hit; another guy came out of nowhere clocking Joe right round the face making him fall to the side.

"Joey!" Jess called grabbing him so he didn't fall but her eyes were quick to notice the same guy going for him, knowing her right arm was fucked she used her left to shove the guy back but this was a pretty fucking futile attempt cause he wasted no time in booting her full pelt in her shin...ironically just where the blade of the machete had cut right through. The sickness instantly swarmed her stomach as she cried out – falling to the ground she felt Joe's arms catch her... Pulling her to her feet, Joe held her as she kept the gun aimed at the guys that were now all around them...

"Sorry Joey..." Jess whispered.

Joe smirked "No worries, life was getting a little fucking boring anyway..." He tried to joke.

"Looks like you're girl picked the wrong fucking night to pick a fight!" The original guy who Joe had lamped the first time threatened – his menacing eyes glaring at them, they were outnumbered & surrounded...Jess really fucked up this time...

* * *

Okay guys, hope you liked! You the know the drill, if you liked – want to read what happens next...Please HIT that review button! =)


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: **Hey my awesome readers! Thank you for reading and reviewing! 4 chapters left... I'm a little worried about this chapter, whether I did it okay so would love some feedback. Be gentle :P

**Chapter 24**

"Sorry Joey..." Jess whispered.

Joe smirked "No worries, life was getting a little fucking boring anyway..." He tried to joke.

"Looks like you're girl picked the wrong fucking night to pick a fight!" The original guy who Joe had lamped the first time threatened – his menacing eyes glaring at them, they were outnumbered & surrounded...Jess really fucked up this time...

* * *

Standing there, things were silent – the guys just glaring both Jess and Joey down...on the flip side if Joe had been Billy in this moment, he would have taken them all on, most likely in the moment of them making a comment towards her... he'd probably have taken a few knocks but he'd always come out on top but Joey wasn't Billy and he had to think of a way that he and Jess would make it out of this predicament alive...

Sneering the guy at the front, took another step forward "So...you gonna lower that fucking piece or are things bout to get real fucking ugly?" He asked; his eyes glaring at Jess.

On the outside, Jess remained hard faced but on the inside she was breaking; it had shocked her how quick the fear had consumed her and how within a second she'd landed both her and Joey in some deep shit. She knew she should lower the gun, even if she shot the fucker in front...there's seven more of them ready and waiting to attack on command but her arm wouldn't budge...she couldn't lower it – in some fucked up way she wanted to still protect her and Joe. More than that the look in their eyes as her focus darted from one to the other reminded her so much of how those Haul pricks looked at her.

"Jess lower the fucking gun..." Joe whispered, turning his head he looked down at her but she was frozen; knowing exactly why he had to do something...otherwise they were both fucked "Jess!" He growled a little louder but still nothing, still having one arm wrapped round her waist to support her; he used his free one to lunge forward and grab the piece from her before she could protest in any way...

"Whoa...Wait...What?" The guy at the front suddenly said "Did you just say Jess?" Suddenly his face wasn't angry anymore but filled with confusion and regret – almost guilt ridden for what he'd done.

Pulling his eyebrows together, Joe passed him a questionable look "Yeah..." He simply replied.

"Not Billy Darley's Jess?" The guy continued to ask; his voice suddenly filling with panic.

Jess slowly coming round from the daze she'd fallen into, tilted her head and looked at the guy whose anger had completely subsided at this point "The one and only..." She replied shakily...maybe this was their ticket out of here...once again he was fucking saving her life and he wasn't even there at that point.

Shaking his head he ran a hand down his face "Boys back the fuck up!" He demanded looking at each of them, watching them step take a step back he took another cautious step forward "Shit, girl I'm so fucking sorry...its Zack..."

Jess confused at the whole situation, raised her eyebrow at him; was that supposed to mean something to her?

"From the corner, I bought some shit off ya once...drive the dodge..." He said trying to get her to remember but the puzzled look still remained – that was until her delicate features suddenly relaxed.

Taking a deep breath, Jess nodded – finally it had clicked; once she was able to search her mind – calm from the fucking fear that had taken over so she could remember.

"Wait, so you two know each other?" Joe asked, now completely confused by the situation – releasing his grip so he could stand next to her he felt her about to fall so decided on keeping his arm linked around her waist.

Jess nodded "Met him on the corner of all places..." Trying to balance herself; she cringed when she finally managed to straighten her leg out – now that was going to fucking kill in the morning.

"Girl I didn't know it was you, didn't fucking recognise ya..."

Jess sneered "Yeah kinda let myself go haven't I?" Her eyes dipping to look down at herself

Shaking his head Zack looked at her "Far fucking from it...I heard what happened..."

"Yeah..." Jess simply replied "So what? That's how you greet all the girls?"

Zack smirked "Yeah kinda...we just never expected one to pull a piece on us..."

"So we're not getting our asses handed to us?" Joe interjected still confused – that had be one of their luckiest nights in all of their life, going up against 8 guys who definitely wanted a fight not five fucking minutes ago.

Zack couldn't help but laugh "Nah mate, you're good...Just a misunderstanding, sorry bout the eye..."

Jess turned her head and looked at him, it had already bruised – slightly bleeding to "Shit, Billy's gonna kill me..."

Joe shook his head "I'll explain..."

Jess raised her eyebrow "You think that's gonna make a fucking difference?"

"Hey we're gonna bounce...nice seeing ya again Jess..." Zack smiled as he stepped forward "Watch yourself yeah?" He asked as him and his boys walked past her and Joe towards the dodge that was parked on the other side of the street.

Not believing their luck, Jess watched them leave before turning her attention back to Joey – turning in his grip she reached up and touched his face "I'm so fucking sorry..." She said a tear appearing in her eye.

Joe shook his head, pulling her into him so she could rest her head against his chest "Don't worry bout it...I get why ya did what ya did..." He replied feeling her nod "You okay?" He asked worriedly feeling her lean slightly more against him.

"Just tired Joey, long fucking day..." She responded - truth be told her leg was fucking killing; she wouldn't be surprised if it hadn't started bleeding again after the fucker had booted her.

Nodding Joe moved himself round so he could help her walk over to where the car was parked "C'mon we better head back..."

Nodding, Jess let him help her to the passenger side of her car...leaning against it she shuffled in her jacket pocket, pulling her keys out she handed them to Joe who had a seriously shocked look on his face.

"You're gonna let me drive?" He asked taking the keys slowly, surely she would grab them back any second now...

"Well I can't exactly can I? Just take care of her... you hurt her, I'll kill ya..." Jess tried to joke grabbing the passenger door handle, lifting it she opened the door and slowly climbed in.

Joe smirked "Fair enough..." Closing the door behind her, he hurried round to the driver's side...slipping the key into the ignition, he started the car up – listening to it growl, he gunned it in the direction of her apartment.

* * *

Leaning against the hood of his Mustang, Billy took a long drag on his smoke watching her Mustang finally pull into the lot; blowing a lungful of smoke out into the air – he noticed two things that meant something was wrong. One Joey was fucking driving the car she claimed only she drove and two as the car pulled up next to where he was parked...he noticed her head leant against the window, her eyes closed... no way in hell would she fucking sleep if she wasn't in complete control... Flicking his smoke to the ground, he stubbed it out with his foot before walking around his car to hers; he watched Joey give her a slight nudge which made her instantly bolt up...then her eyes landed on him – just looking at her through the windshield; he swore his eyes saw her huff at his presence.

Climbing out the driver's side, Billy's eyes moved to his brother – instantly seeing the shiner on his eye; hurrying towards him he grabbed his head; tilting it to the side so he could inspect it closer "Fuck happened?" He asked – his eyes now glaring at Joe for a fucking answer.

About to answer, Joe was interrupted by the sound of Jess's voice who'd now climbed out of the passenger side "I fucked up..." She simply admitted closing the passenger door. Using the car for support, she walked round to the hood so she could lean against it, her apologetic eyes looking over at Joe "I am sorry..."

Stepping away from his brother, Joe nodded and walked over to where she was leaning "For the tenth fucking time, it's alright... I'm a Darley, not a piece of fucking glass..." He joked seeing her smile, pulling her into his arms he gave her a quick casual reassuring hug before turning his head to look at Billy who seemed to be growing more fucking oblivious by the minute... "Been a long night, she needs rest..." Insinuating that his big brother shouldn't start giving her a hard fucking time about what happened that night...

Billy nodded whilst walking up to where Jess and Joe were "I got it from here, take the Mustang...pick me up in the morning...we got shit to do!" He demanded handing the keys to Joey.

Nodding Joe stepped forward and took the keys, stepping back he turned in the direction of the Mustang behind – climbing in, he didn't waste any time in starting the engine up...he fucking loved Billy's car, always had when they were growing up and now he had permission to drive it, he loved it so fucking much more.

Clenching his jaw, Billy watched Joe speed out of the lot "Gonna have to teach that boy how to handle her fucking properly..." He said through gritted teeth not liking how rough he was with the gear changes. Glancing down, his eyes looked down at Jess who appeared to be struggling but that didn't stop her from looking up at him "Billy..." She started to say when he cut her off by planting one passionate kiss on those perfect lips of hers. How he could fucking do that every time she didn't know? Just silence her like that... Pulling back, she passed a small smile up at him "You coming up?"

Billy smirked "Well I ain't standing out in the fucking cold all night..."

Nodding Jess was about to turn when she felt her leg go slightly, trying to regain her balance she felt Billy's big arms wrap themselves around her as he quickly and easily scooped her up in his arms 'bridal style' "The shit I do for you..." He said as they walked across the lot towards the apartment block...knowing all too well he was about to walk up eight fucking flights of stairs with her because the fucking elevator was fucking shit.

* * *

Sliding the key into the door Billy unlocked it, pushing it open he walked into the hall before gently putting her down; satisfied that she was balanced he turned and closed the door behind them. Jess had to give it to him, he hadn't even broke a sweat with that little workout but in this life you had to be fit, had to be strong...had to be fucking unbreakable.

"Now tell me I don't fucking care..." Billy said turning to face her; a playful smirk appearing on his hard features but she knew deep down he was still pissed at what she had said earlier that day – hell fucking no was she apologising though, especially after the shit he chatted to her.

Smirking Jess slid out of her jacket, resting it on the table to the side "Joey's eye, my fault..." Jess said quietly watching his eyes suddenly start to question her...if there was one thing he would kill her over, it would be getting Joe hurt but she couldn't bring herself to lie to him...he deserved the fucking truth after all these years together.

"Fuck happened?" He huffed; grabbing his leather he pulled it from his frame.

Jess smirked, angry at herself "I fucked up..." She simply replied whilst shaking her head; she couldn't believe she had put Joey's life in danger because she couldn't let go...as much as she tried, she just couldn't fucking forget "Billy you know I love Joey, I would never intentionally let anything happen to him..." Now it was the apologising part...no matter what happened between them earlier that day, Jess knew how Billy reacted in these certain situations regarding his younger brother.

But Billy did something she never expected, he just nodded – didn't even shout or tell her how fucking disappointed he was in her...he just fucking nodded "So what happened?" He asked a second time, tossing his jacket on top of Jess's.

A little taken back by his response, Jess knew she had a pretty fucking puzzled look on her face right about now "Erm..." She started remembering the fear she had felt "I just can't be this person anymore Billy...I lost it thinking some guys were following us but they weren't...I wish I weren't but..." Jess paused – she was literally going to have to shove these words off of her tongue because she never thought she would feel like this "but I'm just so fucking scared right now..."

Again Billy just nodded "So what now?" He simply asked.

Jess cocked her eyebrow up and looked at him "What d'u mean what now?" Looking deeper, Jess knew something was bothering him...the way in which he was acting wasn't like Billy at all, something was really off in him...

"How do we fucking handle this? How do we get you back to what you fucking were before?" All Billy could think about was that history wasn't about to start fucking repeating itself...he wasn't going to fucking lose her to.

Jess's eyes instantly found the floor as she clenched her jaw tightly together...was he really asking her that? Would he accept her answer or just beat her silly for even suggesting it? Feeling the uncertainty swarm her stomach, slowly Jess lifted her head back up to look at him; a small tear in her lower right lid as she bit down on her bottom lip "I leave..."

Jess watched his expression change, oh he definitely didn't like that suggestion...but she wasn't going to lie; she'd been thinking about taking off for a while...ever since she got hurt. He was silent but his hard eyes glared down at her, he was literally mulling over what she had just said – clenching his jaw, he was lost for fucking words...the last thing he wanted was for her to leave; he didn't know how he'd fucking function without her. Expecting one nasty fight anytime soon Jess just dipped her head slightly – she couldn't stand the way in which his eyes were trying to pierce right through her, to see if she actually fucking meant what she said...

What she didn't expect was to feel Billy's hand lift her chin to she could look up at him, her tearful eyes watched him take one hell of a deep breath – this wasn't going to be pleasant if he had to build up to it... "You know I fucking love you..." Pulling her eyebrows together slightly, she looked up at him in complete shock but still nodded at his statement. Watching a tear roll down her cheek, he huffed – surprising himself that he was actually fucking saying this "But...that love is either gonna fucking kill me...or it's gonna kill you. I can't focus on what I'm supposed to do if I'm always worrying bout something fucking happening to you..." Another tear falling from her beautiful eyes, reaching up he wiped it away with his fingertip "...And Jess trust me when I say, if something fucking happens to you...well let's just say I'd be fucking dead to..."

Jess nodded, completely speechless as his eyes just focused down on her – she didn't quite know how to take it at first, was he fucking with her? Was he gonna let her go because he did actually love and care for her?

"Billy..." Jess said... 'Billy, that's all you can fucking say?' She thought to herself "Bout earlier..."

Billy smirked knowing he'd caught her completely off guard "Fuck earlier...I was a prick end of..."

'What the fuck is wrong with him?' Jess thought to herself as she nodded, leaving him was one hundred percent going to break her heart but she needed time and she needed him alive, that's all that mattered "I'll erm, I'll leave tomorrow..."

Billy's face hardened once again in the moment of her saying that "That fucking soon huh?"

"No time like the fucking present..." Quoting him she smirked sadly, seeing Billy's eyes now glaring down at her she moved from in front of him "I'm gonna go get changed..." Hating the sudden tension that had fallen between them; Jess slowly limped around him and into her bedroom closing the door to behind her.

* * *

Billy however remained out in the hall, his eyes finding an old picture of her and him on the table; back when life wasn't so fucking complicated – summertime, lying on the hood of his car, just chilling in some park outside of Boston...feeling the corners of his lips rise at the memory he shook his head; what the fuck was he thinking? Just letting her go like this? She was his and she belonged at his side – not somewhere else, living another life with people other than his fucking family...

Pulling him from his thoughts of telling her to forget the shit he just chatted, she ain't going anywhere – Jess finally emerged from the bedroom tying her long brown hair up in a loose pony tail; even in a strap top and figure hugging joggers she looked fucking fantastic – the girl could literally rock any fucking outfit she put on.

"Fuck am I supposed to let you go?" Billy asked quietly his eyes glancing up and down her perfect frame.

"Ya know I been thinking...probably best to leave when things are like this anyways?" She said almost silently pointing her finger between them as she paused just in front of the front door. If anything she was just trying to coat the pain of what she was feeling about leaving...how could she?

Billy's attention was pulled right back, pulling his eyebrows together he passed her a questionable look "Like what?"

Jess watched him take a step towards her – shaking her head she smiled "Don't worry bout it Billy, I get it...why in the hell would you see me in the same way after what happened?"

"Fuck that's supposed to mean?" Billy's eyes now were starting to glare down at her; she better not be saying what he thought she was fucking saying.

Looking up at him, she smiled sadly "What? You don't think I've noticed your sudden distance, rival gang prick Haul has me and you no longer do...but I get it..."

Clenching his jaw he watched the sadness spread across her face "Jess..."

"Tell me I'm wrong Billy..."

Billy stepped forward backing her up against the front door "You don't realise how fucking wrong you are..." Leaning down he passionately brushed his lips against hers, feeling the adrenaline start to kick in and his breathing deepen; he pulled back slightly "I do have a fucking brain Jess..." He whispered before joining his lips back with hers, slipping his tongue inside he heard a slight moan escape her, smirking he paused, his eyes looking deep down into hers "I may be a heartless motherfucker but I'd never want to hurt you..." Truth be told he didn't want to hurt her like that motherfucker Haul did, he loved her – loved fucking her so why in the hell would he want to push her when she wasn't ready? Feeling her reach forward and grab his top, he was pulled back into her – her lips now crashing against his...

Having known her all of these years, Billy knew what she wanted by the noises she was making and the way in which she was pulling him into her...she wanted him. Never had he ever said no to her but after what happened...he couldn't help but feel a little hesitant around her, like he said he couldn't fucking control himself when he's around her... but being with her now and knowing she was leaving he'd gone to fucking long without her. Having her against the door, he trailed his right hand down her chest, to her stomach...dipping further he slipped his hand down the joggers she'd changed into – fucking easy access and he loved it...hearing her moan he rubbed her gently over the material of the panties she wore.

Being well practiced he casually moved them to the side, rubbing his fingertip over her already wet opening; leaning down he dipped his head – trailing passionate kisses up the side of her neck. Smirking at the fact he could literally hear her breathing deepening at his touch, lessening the gap between them he wrapped his left arm subtly around her waist supporting her as he slipped his finger inside of her.

"Ah Billy..." Jess moaned, feeling his finger slowly slide in and out of her – grinding her hips against his hand she fisted her hand in the top he was wearing.

"You good?" He asked, pulling back slightly to look down at her; last thing he wanted was to hurt her... Watching her nod whilst sexily biting that bottom lip of hers, he pushed a little deeper and her moans only grew louder...

Feeling the pleasure starting to consume her, her eyes looked up at him "I want you so fucking bad..."

Billy smirked, nodding he leant down – brushing his lips against hers as he slightly quickened the pace, he could already feel her all over him and it was driving him fucking insane "You sure?"

"Billy..." She whispered in between them kissing; her breathing instantly quickening the deeper and faster he dipped in and out of her "Just touch me, love me, ah just fuck me..."

God the pure neediness in her voice was already starting to drive him over the edge, smirking he kissed her a lot more forcefully this time "Now that I can fucking do..." Pulling his finger from her, he watched her pout but he didn't waste any time in subtly winking at her; with his arm still around her waist he pulled her into her bedroom – closing the door behind him...

* * *

Okay...What did you guys think? Can you just imagine what's coming up in the next chapter? ;) Want more, hit that review button and tell me! xo


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: **Short & Sweet chapter, leading nicely onto the next... WARNING: M rated for a reason, don't like sex detailed – wait for the next chapter however if you LOVE Billy Darley and LIKE sex I hope you enjoy what this chapter has to offer...You've been warned peoples :)

**Chapter 25**

In the moment of Billy kicking the door shut with his foot, he had her pulled into him; his hands gripping her ass tight as her arms were tightly wrapped around his neck – pulling him deeper into every kiss. Releasing her arms she slid them slowly down his chest to the rim of the long black sleeved top he was wearing, pulling back her eyes looked up to watch him pass her that famous Darley smirk whilst nodding. Biting her lip she started to lift, feeling her excitement build in the moment of the skin on her fingertips touching his well defined muscles below; assisting he grabbed his top and wasted no time in throwing it to the ground.

Wanting to take her time, Jess's eyes dropped to his chest; so perfectly defined amongst the tribal tattoo that started at his neck, flowed across his chest and down his large muscular arms...being pulled from her thoughts of 'oh my fucking god' she felt his hands on the rim of her strap top, he didn't wait for her permission; quickly he lifted it up and over her head – his hands finding her hips whilst his eyes took in the view of her fan-fucking-tastic breasts that just hung so perfect...this alone starting to cause friction in the jeans he was wearing. Pulling her closer he felt her hands land on his chest, smirking he dipped his head – starting to place passionate kisses from the bottom of her ear all the way down to her collarbone; he could hear her breathing deepening the lower he went – this only fucking turning him on more.

Caressing her fingertips down his stomach, Jess's hands felt the rim of his jeans; moving her right hand round and down she rubbed his growing hard on over the material – this pulling a growl from Billy who was still planting kisses wherever he could find skin...letting a small moan of her own escape her, Jess's rubs only became rougher the harder he became.

Assisting with her other hand, she undone the zip on his jeans; releasing him before he could protest...not that he would ever fucking want to. Gripping him, she pumped him slow but hard – this earning her a deep throaty moan this time.

"Shit Jess..." Billy growled into her skin, his right hand now teasing her right breast as he rubbed her hard nipple in between his fingertips whilst his left held onto her, supporting her. Feeling his adrenaline pumping hard within, Billy could no longer control the pace he was trying to go at...Pulling back, his hands fell to her ass which he gripped tight whilst he effortlessly picked her up, gasping at the sudden movement; Jess instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist – grabbing the back of his neck she pulled him to one fucking forceful kiss – which he happily obliged to whilst walking them slowly in the direction of where her bed was situated. Feeling the edge of the bed hit against his leg, knowing he was where he wanted to be - he dipped forward lowering her down onto the mattress below; feeling her grip on him release as she rested down on the quilt, he smirked whilst still leaning over her.

Jess remained still, her lust filled eyes looking up into his that just stared down at her; she ached for him – wanted him so fucking bad but as always he was teasing her, taking control of the whole fucking thing. Leaning down he planted a single kiss on her lips before smirking – her eyes followed him as he began trailing kisses down her chest to her stomach.

Every kiss of his was seductive, his hands caressing her skin as he slowly made his way down her frame; the lower he went the more she arched up into him. Resting his hands on the rim of her joggers he gripped both them and the panties she wore, smirking he felt her ass lift...yeah she definitely fucking wanted it; in one smooth movement they were off and tossed to the floor just like his shirt.

Straightening himself up, Billy paused for no more than a second; his eyes taking her in – the way she just lay there fully bare just looking up at him with that small subtle overly sexy smile of hers – growling he leant down over her, his arms supporting his weight. Feeling her arms instantly wrap themselves around his neck she leant up kissing him passionately; her tongue instantly joining with his "Billy..." She whispered, her eyes opening to look up at him "Stop teasing..."

One hell of a smug smirk appeared on his face as he dipped one of his hands, rubbing his fingertip softly over her already wet opening he heard her breathing once again start picking up – slipping his finger inside he listened to the moan that he pulled from her, his eyes just watching the pleasure he could give her – fuck he loved her so fucking much... she was the only one who had ever given him so much fucking ecstasy when fucking and that was still after five years.

If there was one person in the world that knew how to do her right, it was Billy Darley. Literally finding it so hard to concentrate on anything with the way he was working her, Jess moved her own hand down in between them; finding him just where she had left him before – she wrapped her hand around his now throbbing cock, meeting his rhythm she began pumping hard – fluctuating her speed between fast and slow. Moaning Billy dipped his head, kissing her neck whilst growling at the pure fucking pleasure he was feeling – feeling that familiar sensation creeping up on him he bit down on her skin, she almost drove him right over the fucking edge as he felt her legs spread wider against his hips...just welcoming him the fuck in – he had her all over his fingers and there was nothing he wanted more.

Pulling his finger from within her, he heard her whimper as her pleading eyes looked up at him "Tell me what you want baby..." He whispered, letting a deep moan escape him feeling her grip on him only grow tighter.

"You..." Was all she simply said before crashing her lips up against his; nodding he pulled himself up off the bed – stripping himself of the jeans and boxers he still wore.

Jess's eyes never left his as he climbed back on the bed towards her, pausing he glanced down at the large slit on the side of her shin muscle...truth be told it was a little hard not to look...watching her body stiffen a little Billy lifted his eyes to look at her – suddenly very self conscious at the thing she knew he was looking at. Smirking Billy just leant down planting kisses from her ankle - up past her cut; using his hands he gently spread her legs back open as his lips trailed along the inside of her thigh. Hearing her moan and feel her body move up and down against him, Billy used his fingertip once again to tease her hot opening as he moved up her body, leaning above her, he used his arms to support himself – his eyes gazed down into hers as the tip of his cock was now pressed up against her; slowly moving up and down her wetness as he moved himself against her.

Feeling him push a little deeper into her, Jess couldn't believe what happened next...she suddenly just froze against him – this shocking her as the memories of what happened to her back in the warehouse instantly flooded her mind...taking a deep breath her eyes looked up, she needed to get a fucking grip – it was Billy fucking her...not that prick who tried to force himself on her who was now six feet under...what had suddenly caused this she didn't know but what she did know was that she needed to rid herself of that fucking nightmare...right now. Billy wasn't a fucking idiot and instantly saw the change in her – saw the look of uncertainty and a slight hint of the fear he'd seen that night he too would like to fucking forget, clenching his jaw he paused from moving against her, using his left arm for support he moved his right hand up and gently gripped her cheek making her eyes look up at him.

"Are you fucking sure about this?"

Jess felt her lips curve into a smile, nodding she leant up and pressed her lips against his "Billy I need you, need to feel you..." She whispered. Watching him nod, she felt him thrust his whole length inside – he'd never been so fucking gentle in all of his life; letting a loud moan escape her lips her hands instinctively gripped onto his sides as he started grinding against her. Feeling her instantly tightening around him at the sensation, he moaned and groaned in pure fucking bliss as his thrusts only started getting harder and deeper when she raised herself up against him.

"Billy..." She moaned feeling her orgasm suddenly creeping up on her.

"Jess fuck..." Billy's sexy voice said as he began pounding himself against her after feeling her pull him in deeper.

Grinding herself up against him, meeting his every thrust – Jess could feel herself so close to the edge; gripping tighter onto him, the sweat slowly began to drip from her frame as her breathing instantly deepened.

"You close baby?" Billy asked; his breathing too now picking up the pace.

Nodding Jess looked up at him "I'm, so, fucking, close..."

Smirking Billy kept his speed but reached down and started rubbing her now bulging clit with his fingertip "So cum for me, cum all fucking over me..." Literally feeling her jolt at his touch, he heard her moans only get louder and louder as she fucking gripped him tight inside.

"Shit..." Billy groaned – closing his eyes momentarily. Knowing all of the signs for when she's about to cum for him, he felt her lift her legs higher so he could thrust deeper into her. "Billy...I'm..." He heard her whisper through the moans that were still building...that was until she peeked and the pleasure suddenly started ricocheting through her - growling he dipped his head into the crook of her neck as he felt himself release inside of her; feeling the sensation of his own orgasm echo right across him, he moaned as his hands fisted the sheet either side of her...

Taking a deep breath, Jess tried to calm her breathing; her eyes just looking up at Billy who still leant above her – the guy had some god given stamina because it wasn't quick when they went at it and never would he lean his whole body weight down on her...that was another one of those little considerate things only Jess got to know about.

"You alright?" He asked; his hard eyes now looking down at her – last thing he wanted was to fucking hurt her.

Jess cocked her eyebrow up "I think so yeah... She replied sarcastically.

Smirking Billy pulled himself out of her and rolled to the side so he could lie down on the mattress, Jess instantly following so she could rest her head against the softness of his toned chest "Thank you..." He heard her whisper.

"For what?" Lifting his arm he wrapped it around her, pulling her closer to him.

Jess paused and bit her bottom lip – a little nervous about her reply to him "For loving me back..."

Clenching his jaw, Billy's eyes found the ceiling – he suddenly remembered their conversation earlier about Jess leaving tomorrow...not just for a couple of weeks either...no she was actually fucking getting out "I'll never fucking stop..." Billy's hard voice whispered in response watching her arm reach over and rest across him.

Resting against him, listening to his heartbeat, Jess just nodded – a small tear running down her cheek as a slight hint of hurt and anxiousness started to swarm her stomach, this was her final night with Billy and no matter what's happened – she didn't regret anything. She was very aware that saying goodbye to him would be the hardest fucking thing she's ever had to do, he and Joey were the only family she really had after all.

At this point Billy didn't know what the fuck he was doing, he knew if truth be told – he'd tie Jess right to this bed and never let her leave but something deeper inside was fighting against that. He'd known her most of his life, back when his soul wasn't so tainted from all the shit he'd done – out of everyone her and Joey were the most important parts of his life and as much as it was going to fucking break him up inside - not that he would ever admit it would - letting her go seemed like the right fucking idea; no matter how much he hated the notion of it. He owed her this – lord knows how many times that girl had actually saved him throughout their life together...He needed her alive.

His thoughts were instantly interrupted when he felt Jess's lips against his neck; he could feel her breath against his skin and already he could feel his adrenaline start to kick in again...turning his head slightly to the side he found her leaning up now gazing down at him – both lust and sadness reflecting in those bright blue eyes of hers.

Smirking she leant down crashing her lips down on his, already having a tight grip on her; Billy in one smooth movement had her now on top straddling him...her heat resting against him, he could feel the excitement rising within... Looking up his eyes met hers, this maybe was their last night together but fuck no were they gonna spend it sleeping...

* * *

Hey guys! Thank you for reading and reviewing! I can't express how awesome I think you all are. Okay so three chapters to go! You know the drill, please with a nice hot Billy Darley on top hit that REVIEW button and let me know what you thought. xoxo


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: **Nearing the end now my awesome supporters! FF hugs to all :D Special thank you to: sam and dean crazy ass wrench, dippydelight, Carla1989, GarrettsGirl, Darley's Little Devil, lauraxxx and Dean's Sassy Seductress for your awesome reviews on the previous chapter!

leeseelee Thank you for your review, I went back and read that bit of the chapter along with the song and you are quite right. WOW who knew it would match a little? Thanks for the kind words.

**Chapter 26**

Pulling her heavy eyelids open, Jess focused on the room surrounding her; groaning she leant up on the bed – her eyes finding her clothes dotted around the bedroom floor, turning her head she found an empty bed – now that wasn't surprising knowing the person Billy had always been...but unexpectedly a piece of jagged paper had been left on the pillow next to her – leaning to the side she grabbed it... 'Back soon, B'

'You always were good with words weren't you baby?' Jess thought to herself, placing the paper down on the sheet she smiled whilst pulling herself round; flinching at how much her body was protesting that morning... she wasn't surprised by the amount of fucking her and Billy repeatedly did the night before. Climbing out of bed she grabbed her joggers and strap top from the floor and put them on, walking over to her dresser she glanced at her reflection in the mirror; everything was healing nicely...only the more severe bruising remained. Grabbing her brush, she quickly neatened the bed-head she currently had; who could blame her after a night like that? Smiling she headed out into the hall – on the way to make a much needed cup of fucking coffee she passed the hall table catching sight of the photograph of her and Billy...

_Feeling the heat of the sun against her skin, Jess casually leant her back against the windshield of the Mustang whilst reading one of her favourite books; it had to be one of their hottest summer's yet but today was especially beautiful – no clouds in sight and she had her closest friend Billy to herself all fucking day. Laying there she wore a white casual strap top with a pair of low rise denim shorts - her short shoulder length hair blowing about freely...Billy that morning as he always did told her how fucking good she looked but she would just simply smile and thank him for the compliment. _

"_Here..." She heard his deep gravelly voice come from the side. _

_Pausing from the book she looked round to see him holding out a bottle of water to her, even being just his friend her eyes couldn't help but wander across his bare toned chest – she'd never admit it but since the day they'd met at school, he always had her heart racing...the way he was just so perfectly defined with the awesome tribal tattoos that spiralled their way up his arms...she couldn't ask for a better looking friend "Thanks" She simply replied grabbing the bottle._

_Smirking he walked round the front of the car, using the hood for support he pulled himself up so he could lean next to her "So...what shit you reading now?" Billy asked resting his back against the windshield. _

_Jess just shook her head "It ain't shit Billy, besides I gotta write an essay for it next week...Turner is on my ass!"_

_Billy turned his head and looked at her "I hope not or someone's getting a fucking ass kicking...you know you'd be better off living my kinda life..."_

_Jess's eyes just looked at him, he was so beautiful with his blue eyes and dirty blonde hair that he always had spiked – about a year ago he dropped out, leaving to go work with his dad... she wasn't going to lie she knew when he said what his plans were they were a big fucking mistake – a year later she could see the changes happening within him but that would never stop her being friends with him, especially now after she owed him for what happened a few months back. Being so close and involved in his life, Jess knew Billy's start up gang of Bodie and Baggy was slowly but surely starting to grow the more his rep did on the street but she decided to stay and finish school – she owed it to herself, Billy had no problem with that although he did occasionally stress how easy her life could be... "I'm aware of that but I'm gonna finish, owe it to myself to finish what I've started..." Jess replied – always giving it to him straight. _

_Billy just nodded "Whatever you fucking want babe..." He smirked resting his head back against the glass – closing his eyes he exhaled deeply...now this was the fucking life. _

_Always appreciative of the support, Jess smiled – placing her book to the side, she grabbed her phone from her shorts pocket. Moving herself against him, Jess watched his eye's shoot open and look down at her "Smile..." Jess said holding up her mobile phone catching both him and her in the frame. _

_Growling Billy huffed "You know I hate people taking fucking photos of me..."_

_Jess turned and looked up at him "Well I ain't people Billy..." She pouted seeing him tilt his head "Just one...please"_

"_Fine...one" He conceded – growling at how easy she could get to him._

_Smiling Jess rested down against him – lifting the phone she quickly took the shot before he could protest or turn away "See that weren't so hard was it?" She asked jokingly._

_Billy smirked almost evilly; pulling her eyebrows together Jess passed him a confused look "What?"_

"_You know what else isn't hard?" He paused "Getting payback..." Always being quicker than her, he reached forward his hands instantly finding the sensitive spots on her sides – hating being tiggled Jess could feel his hands on her and she burst out laughing – he always did know what spots to go for "Billy!" She squealed in between fits of laughter "Stop!"_

_...They lay there quietly, his arm wrapped around her shoulder as her head rested against his chest – just looking up at the blue sky, his dad most likely had him running shit all week so he hadn't seen Jess much but today he had said to her the boys were doing it for him – that he was slowly bringing them into the business bit by bit._

"_Billy..." Jess said breaking the silence. _

"_Umm..."_

"_What would you say if I said I was leaving?" Jess asked feeling his muscles stiffen at the notion. _

_Billy raised his eyebrow "I'd say you can forget about it..." Pausing he waited for a response but got nothing – huffing he dropped his eyes down to her "Why would you leave?"_

_Pulling herself round so she could lean on her front, Jess looked up at him "Because I'm crowding you...because the girls you bring home aren't too happy to see me slumming around in boy shorts and a tank top..."_

_Jess just watched his blue eyes glare down at her "I don't give a shit about them...and you ain't crowding me, I said you could stay..."_

_Jess nodded "I know and I love you for that but...a girl's gotta have her own space...and I dunno being here after what happened...just feels off..." She hadn't spoken much about the night she killed her dad – Billy never asked which she was very appreciative of but one thing he did say when it all happened was that he would always be there when she was ready. _

_Billy nodded his jaw clenching "And where will you go?"_

_Jess had no answer, she just shrugged. _

_Billy sneered at her reply "Exactly, I ain't about to let you go wandering off without a fucking plan... I'm your fucking family now and about the space...it don't bother me but I could set you up in your own place...if that's what you want?"_

_Nodding Jess smiled "That would be great..."_

_Billy nodded "Okay problem solved...but just so we're clear don't you ever think about leaving, whatever it is...we'll go through it together..."_

_Jess smirked "Fine...I'm a lucky girl to have a friend like you Billy Darley..."_

_Billy scoffed "Friend huh?"_

_Jess giggled "For now..." She said passing him a flirtatious wink...he just smirked.._

Jess becoming lost in the memory just smiled feeling herself be pulled back to reality. Neither of them knew back then what they would become, what they would mean to each other in years to come...the choices they would have to make that would undoubtedly have consequences. Turning she headed into the lounge, the constant dreaded idea of how the hell she was going to actually leave spiralling her mind. This definitely wasn't going to be a fucking easy day.

* * *

Inhaling on the cigarette that was perched between his lips, Billy grabbed it – pulling it out whilst blowing a lungful of smoke into the air. Walking into the main room of the hospital, his eyes focused on the centre of the room to see all of his boys waited patiently for him to arrive – he'd called each of them that morning; telling them to get their fucking ass's to the office first thing. Smirking he casually approached, Joe following closely behind – he had been told to pick him up that morning the night before "Well I'm fucking impressed...family's all fucking here..." His eyes landing on them individually including Josie and Dana who he'd demanded be there to.

Bodie was the first to break the silence as Billy paused just in front of them "So what's this about dog?"

Billy's eyes landed on him "I been giving this shit some thought and well...some fucking changes need to be made..." His eyes instantly moving to Josie who edged closer to Baggy in that moment "Some of you are about to take a fucking hike and if you don't like it, boo fucking hoo there's the door..."

"Billy I..." Josie tried to interject but found herself silenced by the death glare he passed her way.

"I'll get to you in a fucking minute..." He retorted, eying Baggy who obviously didn't like his girl being spoken to in that way but wasn't about to ask Billy what the fuck he thought he was doing.

Billy glanced over at Doug who had his back leaned casually up against the far wall "You for a start are fucking history..."

Doug stepped forward, pulling his eyebrows together "What the fuck? Why?"

"Well for one you can't keep your fucking mouth shut and two I ain't fucking stupid, I seen the way you look at Jess constantly and I ain't having it...kid you ain't nothing more than the shit I got on the bottom of my fucking shoe so there's the fucking door...walk right fucking through it..."

"But...is this bout Bones?" Doug tried to explain but was cut off by Spink's voice.

"Get fucking going boy...don't let us fucking catch you round here again!" His voice was harsh but Spink's eyes pleaded for the kid to just leave, he was trying to save his life – stop Billy from putting a bullet between his eyes.

Nodding a little scared for his life – Doug moved forward and made a quick run for the exit away from Billy's menacing tone and glare – that every single person in the world should be afraid of.

Billy's eyes looked upon and moved over Heco, Spink, Jamie and Tommy but paused at Dana who stood at his side "Now what the fuck do you think I'm gonna say to you?"

Dana growled knowing exactly what he was doing when she felt Tommy's arm instantly release her "This is bullshit Billy and you fucking know it!" She shouted in that annoyingly spoilt voice of hers.

Smirking Billy took a threatening step forward, closer to her "Is it? Last time I checked I think it was pretty fucking clear how people in this gang treat Jess...You fucking stepped to her, chatted shit to her – you were fucking lucky I didn't blow your fucking head off there and then...now I ain't got time for brainless bitches like you, take a walk and if Tommy's got a problem then he fucking better speak up now..." His eyes glaring down at Tommy who remained seated.

Dana looked down at Tommy who was keeping real silent "What? You ain't gonna fucking say anything? You fucking pussy Tommy, after everything I gave you!" Her voice echoing across the room

"There a fucking problem here Tommy?" Billy asked narrowing his gaze to him now – cutting the bitch right out.

Shaking his head, Tommy looked calmly up at Billy "No, no problem..."

Billy smirked "A loyal dog is a good fucking dog..." Lifting his eyes he looked back at Dana "Now get the fuck out!"

Stomping her foot down on the ground like a five year old, Billy was so close to silencing her for good but along with the rest of the gang watched her march across the room and down the stairs to the exit.

Taking a step back, he had one more problem to deal with – turning his head he looked at Josie, Jess's closest friend all throughout this fucking life "Ya know Jess finally told me, that you fucking cut her off..."

"What?" Baggy asked from the side, stepping away his angered eyes glared down at her.

"Wait Billy, I can explain..." Josie said, her eyes looking between Billy and the man she loved.

"Can ya? Well I hope so cause Jess even though you turned your fucking back on her...asked me to give you the fucking benefit of the doubt...so fucking explain..." Billy demanded, his angry eyes piercing right through her.

Baggy just shook his head "Can't fucking believe you, you turned your fucking back on her?" Now he was pissed...that wasn't something he could ever do to Jess...Billy's girl or not he made a promise they'd always be there.

"I...erm...I'd never seen her kill someone before..." Josie started, attempting desperately to pull her words rightly together "It freaked me the fuck out...I love her, just couldn't fucking deal with the whole thing..."

Billy sneered "That's your fucking explanation? You just couldn't fucking handle it? Well girl you wanna be in this fucking life, you better start fucking handling it...now I'm taking you out the diner and putting you on the corner..."

Josie felt a wave of relief pass through her but then his words finally settled in "Wait what? The corner? Jess's spot?"

Billy paused clenching his jaw, that would always be her 'spot' but he needed someone to cover it "That a fucking problem? Cause I don't give fucking second chances...you're either fucking down or you ain't..."

Josie shook her head "No, No course not Billy, it ain't a fucking problem – I just wonder how Jess feels bout this?"

Billy tilted his head "You think I'm going behind her fucking back? Now that's fucking funny! Difference between you and Jess Josie is that no matter how much of a disloyal bitch you've been, Jess wanted you of all fucking people to take her place..." He explained, fighting back the urge to tell her where the fuck to go...

"Take her place? She going somewhere dog?" Bodie asked passing him a questionable look.

Huffing Billy's eyes glanced at each of them including Joe who was now standing at his side "Yeah, she's leaving..." Gritting his teeth he fell quiet...his girl was leaving and he was letting her...

"She's fucking what?" Joe suddenly interjected angrily, his eyes looking directly at his older brother.

"For how long?" Baggy suddenly asked still standing at a distance from Josie.

Clenching his jaw that fucking tight his head was beginning to ache "Permanently..." Was all Billy said – his eyes watching each of the boys and Josie give their own reaction to the latest news.

"No, no she can't just fucking leave!" Joe responded – growling he turned and hurried out the room.

"Joey!" Billy shouted after him "Get your fucking ass back here!" He ordered but his brother was gone "Fuck!" He cursed.

"Alright, now we got all this fucking cleared up, back to fucking business..." Billy suddenly said turning back to face the gang "Baggy and Heco you on the South Corner, Spink you take the East with Jamie and Tommy you'll hit the West with Bodie... Josie it's your final shift at the diner so tomorrow you better be fucking ready..."

Seeing them all nod at his orders, he nodded "Alright fuck off, make us some fucking money..." Watching them all hurry out of the room and towards the exit – Billy felt someone at his side and turned to see Bodie standing there...passing him some serious sympathetic fucking look...either he made it disappear or Billy was about to.

"Yo dog..." Bodie suddenly said, trying to calm his breathing and the frustration at his younger brother that was pumping through Billy just looked at his oldest friend "You good?"

Billy just sneered "Fuck you think? Get to work, I'll see ya at the Four Roses later..." Turning he walked away from him

"Where you going?" Bodie asked, a little worried about his closest friend.

Billy made especially sure Bodie couldn't hear him on his exit but his reply was simple "To say goodbye..."

* * *

Okay guys, thank you for all the support...Liked it? Want the next instalment PLEASE HIT THAT REVIEW BUTTON! :D


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Just a small note: M rated stuff ahead...hope you enjoy! **

**Chapter 27**

Having her duffel bag only a quarter packed, Jess really was falling behind – she'd now lived in this apartment most of her adult life, the closest thing she could call a home...now she was leaving...unaware of where she was heading. But she couldn't stay, not if it meant her or Billy would die at the hands of each other's love for one another... Grabbing the small pile of tops she had folded neatly on the bed, she placed them in the bag...about to go back for the couple of tops she missed she noticed her small wrist tag hidden in between them from years ago...the tag she wore on her 19th birthday, the night Billy and his gang took her out for one wild night...the night everything changed for both of them.

_Music echoed across the club, the bass literally making the wooden floor vibrate; most of the clubbers were up bumping and grinding on one another – the others were drinking, doing drugs or each other. Knowing how rowdy the boys could get when they have had a drink, Jess decided to go grab some water from the bar...it was her birthday, the last thing she wanted was for any of them to kick off and ruin it. Leaning her front against the bar trying to get someone's attention, she felt a hand be gently rubbed down her arm; thinking it was Billy at first she turned her head and smiled but instantly frowned seeing some random guy standing there – ogling her like a complete idiot. _

"_Baby...if I told you, you were the prettiest thing in here...would you believe me?" The guy asked. _

_Thinking about it, Jess smirked "Trust me you're not the only one..." She couldn't believe it, the guy was one hundred percent sober and hitting on her...he had some balls trying a line like that. _

"_Damn I'm getting hot and bothered just looking at you..." The guy smirked, his eyes glancing her up and down – she wore her brunette hair down, a black zip up corset that pushed her breasts up just right, a tight fitting mini skirt and a pair of black knee high heeled boots that enhanced her stance perfectly "I'm Blake..."_

_Jess turned her attention back to the bar, she wasn't interested...if there was one man in this bar she wanted to hook up with that night it was Billy, they'd been flirting constantly the last few months since summer but nothing was happening...maybe they were just destined to be friends for life._

"_And you are?" Blake asked a little more forcefully moving himself closer to her – reaching forward he rested his hand on top of hers that rested on the bar. _

_Attempting to move her hand away she realised she couldn't, he was holding it there "Not interested"_

"_You sure bout that baby girl?" Blake asked, putting more pressure on her hand. _

_She was so happy to feel his familiar muscular arms suddenly wrap themselves around her from behind "So...this is how you're wasting you're fucking birthday?" Billy asked stepping slightly to her side, she watched him reach forward and grab the guys hand – he lifted it, chucking it forcefully away from her; she could only assume his glare was now matching the one Blake to had on his face. _

"_Billy..." Jess started leaning herself back into him, happy he'd come at the right time but prayed he wouldn't kick off; even being friends – he was very protective of her...she could smell the whiskey on his breath. It had only been about five months since that day in the park and being with him every day she just watched the changes that were drastically happening to him...his anger for one was becoming ridiculous – almost identical to his dad's...His gang now almost completely formed were now very well known in the Stokely Holme area...people were starting to know to stay the fuck out their way. _

"_There a problem?" Blake asked, his eyes glaring at Billy whose breathing instantly became heavy. _

"_Just you...now fuck off" Billy demanded. _

_Blake did nothing but smirk "And if I don't, what you gonna fucking do bout it?"_

_Billy sneered "Are you fucking serious?" He turned his head to look at Jess "Is he fucking serious?"_

_Jess could only imagine what Billy's face was right about now "Maybe you should go..." Jess said trying to warn the guy of the mistake he was making. _

_Blake looked at her and winked "Only if your coming with me baby girl..."_

_Billy growled – side stepping around Jess, instantly squaring right up to the guy "Do yourself a favour and fuck off!"_

_Blake laughed "Possessive much? But I'm still waiting for the reason why..."_

_He'd just pushed the line too far – not hesitating Billy had grabbed a bottle from the bar, swiping it across Blake's head. Not giving him the chance to fight back he used the broken piece he still held in his hand and shoved it in Blake's throat...Jess froze, she stood stunned – She'd never seen him stab someone before...she knew he had a temper and with his newly formed gang thought himself the big bad but her mouth was literally hanging open at this point...watching the guy she'd just been talking to fall to the ground beneath her feet...spurting blood as he went. _

"_Let's go!" Billy growled, grabbing Jess they walked right past Blake that was bleeding out towards the exit – he was already on his phone to Bodie ordering him to get the surveillance tape from the club...he was learning the life well. _

_...Literally gunning it down a darkened back road in the direction of Stokely, which only his gang knew about. Billy's grip on the steering wheel was tight, white knuckling it almost...he did what he fucking had to...end of. Jess however ever since they had sped out of the lot was deadly silent, he couldn't even hear her breathing...this was unnerving him the most. _

"_Stop the car!" Jess suddenly demanded pulling herself slightly forward on the Mustang's seat. _

_Billy looked over at her, his eyes just glaring at her "What? I ain't fucking stopping for shit!"_

"_Billy stop the fucking car!" Jess growled, her eyes now glaring at him. _

"_Fucking deal with it Jess, I ain't stopping!" _

_Grabbing the handle not giving him a chance to hit the lock down from the other side – she opened the door edging herself off the seat – seeing what she was doing he reached over and grabbed her arm "Fuck you doing? You fucking insane!"_

"_You won't stop fine but I'm getting out this fucking car!" She shouted ripping her arm free – about to push open the door, he growled slamming his foot hard on the brakes - pulling the car to a violent and instant stop. _

_Getting out she slammed the door behind her – growling he got out of the car, storming round to where she was now pacing angrily "Fuck is wrong with you?"_

"_Fuck is wrong with me? Fuck was that? You just stabbed that guy in cold blood!" Jess shouted, completely thrown into dismay by what she had just seen Billy do. _

"_What like you fucking did with your dad?" Billy asked seeing the sudden shock in her eye – gritting his teeth he took a step back "The guy was hitting on you...I ain't fucking having it..."_

_Jess sneered "You ain't fucking having it? Last time I checked Billy, you and I are just friends...nothing more so the way I see it I can do what the fuck I want..." She retorted watching his hard eyes just look at her._

"_Is that right?" Billy asked through gritted teeth, stepping forward he backed her up against the side of the Mustang "So you're telling me you wanted that fucking prick to touch you?"_

_Jess clenched her jaw and turned her head to the side "You didn't have to fucking stab him Billy..." She said a lot quieter than before; she was shaking, her adrenaline pumping but more than that she was scared of the way in which his eyes were looking down at her...not that she would ever admit that to him ever. _

_Feeling his hand pull her cheek back round to look at him, her eyes cautiously looked up to meet his "Jess fucking answer me, did you want that fucking prick's hands all over you?"_

"_No alright! I fucking didn't!" She shouted back at him, so lost in the whole situation._

"_And why the fuck not?" Billy asked lessening the gap between them, his body now blocking her against the frame._

_Jess just shook her head, she couldn't believe her birthday had turned into this...taking a deep breath she looked up at him, a lot more calmly this time around "Because..." Was she ready to finally admit this to him? "Because..." She couldn't say it, anger, fear and excitement all rolled into one was making this very conflicting and frustrating. _

_Billy smirked "Last time I checked Jess, you didn't have a stutter so spit it the fuck out..." Jess about to attempt to respond to his question, felt the warmth of his hand suddenly on her inner thigh – now this silenced her – she didn't stop him, just felt him move his hand slowly up the mini skirt she was wearing...his finger casually rubbing her over the panties she wore, she couldn't hold back the small moan that escaped her lips as his rubs became harder._

_How was she supposed to admit to her closest friend that she wanted him more than anyone else in the world? What if it went wrong? She couldn't lose the friendship they had... "Jess..." His now deep gravelly voice said, pulling her from the thoughts she'd become lost in "Why?" He asked forcefully but at the same time moved her panties aside so he could slip the whole length of his finger inside of her. The pleasure that echoed right through her caught Jess well and truly off guard, moaning a lot louder than before she was thankful she had the fucking car behind to support her. Leaning forward into her he pushed his finger deeper and harder into her, feeling her reach up and grab the leather of his jacket; she leant her head against his chest – moaning in pure fucking bliss as his finger slid in and out of her "Tell me..." He whispered in her ear, sending shivers all up and down her spine._

"_Because I only want you Billy..." Jess whispered, moaning she felt her orgasm slowly but surely creeping up on her "You're all I've ever fucking wanted..." Feeling his free hand lift her chin, she looked up at him trying to focus but was yet again completely side tracked when he crashed his lips against hers passionately. _

_Feeling his own excitement grow and his adrenaline pump into overdrive, Billy growled – pulling back his eyes looked down into her lust filled ones...she really fucking wanted this, just as much as he did. Pulling his finger from her, he heard her whimper slightly; this only causing him to smirk...leaning to the side he opened the passenger door – pushing the front seat down he turned to face Jess who now had a puzzled look on her face "Get in..." He simply ordered removing his leather jacket from his frame – tossing it casually onto the driver's seat._

_The muscle car was big but not that big but hell she weren't going to fucking turn him down, nodding she climbed into the back feeling Billy's hands instantly on her ass; smirking she turned and rested her back against the leather of the seat._

"_Take em off..." He said leaning into the car whilst removing the black shirt he wore, his eyes subtly dropping to the underwear he'd just made wet; biting her bottom lip Jess couldn't believe this was really happening...unzipping her skirt and grabbing both them and her panties she pulled them off dropping them to the floor of the car. Smirking Billy undid the zipper on his jeans, pulling them down just enough so he was free...he could tell by the look on her face that she wasn't expecting him to be this hard for her, little did she know he'd been lusting just as much or more for her than he let on._

_Climbing in to the back, closing the door behind him – Billy positioned himself above her, his lips instantly joining with hers as her hands seductively trailed up and down his bare toned chest. Slipping his tongue inside of her mouth to deepen the kiss he groaned feeling her hand grab his whole length and start pumping him hard and slow. _

"_Fuck Jess..." He moaned into her mouth between kisses feeling her pick up the pace in her movements._

_Jess could feel how big he was for her, this alone exciting her to the core – she witnessed tons of girls entering and exiting his apartment day in day out so feeling him this hard for her only made her want him more. Feeling his hand reach down in between them and grab his cock from her, her hand rested against his chest as she felt him slowly glide himself up and down her hot and wet opening "Billy..." Jess whispered moaning as she felt his tip rest against her, pausing he looked down at her waiting for her question "Promise me nothing will change...promise me I won't lose you..." He didn't say anything, instead his eyes were locked with hers as he thrusted deep inside of her – feeling her fingertips dig into his skin, she moaned in pure fucking pleasure as he slid in and out of her "Ah Billy..."_

_Quickening his pace, Billy pounded against her as she met him for every thrust – what he wasn't expecting was for her to lean up and forcefully grab his neck, pulling him into one hell of a kiss that she overpowered him with by slipping her tongue inside of his mouth – she moaned, squealed in pleasure but never did their lips part. He could feel her starting to shake against him while her walls surrounding him tightened causing him to moan out especially loud that time..._

"_Billy...I'm so fucking close" She said barely holding onto that feeling any longer._

_Billy smirked, his grip tightening on her as he pounded deeper, harder...this only intensifying the pleasure she was undeniably feeling "Cum for me Jess..."_

_He could hear her breathing instantly pick up the pace, she was so fucking close "Billy, promise me..." She barely whispered through the moans he was pulling from her._

_Feeling her tighten that fucking much he felt that feeling suddenly shoot right through him "Jess ah, fuck, I promise..." He moaned – listening to her peek, her voice literally echoed across the car as did his as he felt himself release within her. _

_...Calming his breathing, Billy felt her hands run themselves through his hair – looking up his eyes met hers; the amount of emotions her eyes were showing were endless...the more visible ones were doubt, fear and undeniable happiness. Smirking he leant up and placed a kiss to her lips "I promise nothing will change...you ain't ever gonna fucking lose me...'_

Jess was yet again brought back to reality by the sound of banging out in the hall, moving from the bed she walked out into the hall hearing someone on the other side of the door – their fists roughly banging against the wood.

"Jess you fucking in there!" Joe's voice shouted "Open the fucking door!"

Breathing a deep sigh of relief, Jess leant forward and turned the handle – pulling open the door he didn't give her a choice, he just stormed right into the hall "Is it fucking true?"

Jess pulled her eyebrows together "Nice to see you to Joey..." Jess replied slamming the door shut.

Joe sneered "Don't play about...are you fucking leaving?"

Jess paused seeing the obvious upset and anger in those eyes of his, clenching her jaw she nodded "Yeah I'm leaving Joey..."

Joe shook his head, not believing what he was hearing "Oh that's just fucking great..." Turning he breathed out deeply, lunging his foot forward he kicked the doorframe forcefully making Jess literally jump "You're just gonna fucking abandon us is that it?" He asked; his eyes now glaring back down at her. He was past angry – he didn't want her to leave.

Hating seeing him to hurt, Jess could feel the tears gathering in the bottom of her right lid "Joey, c'mon I need to do this for me...I need some time away..."

Joe sneered "Yeah I see that, always thinking bout you're fucking self... fine you wanna leave – have a nice fucking life!" Turning he grabbed the door handle and stormed out – slamming it behind him.

"Joey!" Jess called, the tear now rolling down her cheek... she knew leaving wasn't going to be easy but the last thing she wanted was to leave knowing that Joey, her best friend most definitely fucking hated her now... she prayed he would come back, tell her he would miss her...but nothing...he was gone...One Darley down, the hardest one to go..

* * *

Hey my awesome supporters so thank you for reading and reviewing! I love each and every one of the reviews left for me...okay one chapter to go... who's ready for it? Who wants it?

Please HIT THAT REVIEW BUTTON and tell me what you think! I appreciate all feedback :)


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: **First off, I was reading my story back on FF the other night and I gotta apologise for those random mistakes I made in the first few chapters! Reading it I was like "Oh Really?" You know them mistakes, the ones that always seem to creep in when you're trying so hard to keep them out. I am thankful for the readers that just skipped past those slight hiccups

So I have had an amazing time writing this story and I hope you have had a joyful experience reading it. This sadly is the final chapter and I really hope you are not disappointed. Thank you to each and every one of you, who have read - read and reviewed etc – I appreciate all of your support. To all of my dedicated readers who are awesome, I have a little surprise for you which you'll read about at the end...for now...take your time to say goodbye =)

**Chapter 28**

The drive to Jess's was pretty shitty but Billy was taking his sweet time...the faster he went, the quicker it would be to say goodbye...the very notion of it was causing him to white knuckle the steering wheel whilst his stomach swarmed uncontrollably with anxiousness and uncertainty...8 years together, 8 years he wouldn't fucking change for the world because he got to spend it with the only one and truly decent person he knew apart from his younger brother. She was fucking everything to him and now that everything was just about to fucking leave...

Billy Darley – ruler of everything including the streets of Stokely Holmes except his own fucking heart, he knew a very long time ago that Jess was the one that ruled that...no-one was ever going to take that away from her. She always would rule his heart, til the day it stopped fucking beating...it would be hers... turning the wheel, he slowly turned down the final road that lead to the apartment building he'd put Jess up in all those years back...

* * *

Duffel bag resting over her shoulder, Jess turned and passed her bedroom one final look...feeling a tear threatening to fall she smirked – this room alone held memories that she would never forget. Turning she walked out into the hall, grabbing the photo of her and Billy as she walked into the lounge. Resting her bag down on the sofa she placed the photo inside – noticing her A5 folder of credentials lying on the coffee table she walked forward, grabbing it a piece of paper slipped out; falling to the ground...leaning down she picked it up - frowning she saw it was her hospital check out form, ironic that the good memories always somehow have the bad mixed in between them...

"_What the fuck?" Jess shouted angrily standing absolutely gobsmacked in Billy's apartment lounge; she'd been gone just a week and a half and this was her 'welcome home' present... Billy fucking some random whore on his sofa except it no longer looked like the Billy she remembered when she left... he now had a skin head and instead of the tattoo that used to just spiral down his arms, it now snaked across his chest and up his neck...Jess couldn't believe what she was seeing..._

"_Get the fuck out!" Billy demanded looking round at Jess with red puffy eyes – obviously high from the shit he'd been cooking that day..._

_Jess growled "I don't fucking think so!" Walking forward she grabbed the bitch from his lap pulling her roughly to the ground._

"_What the fuck is your problem bitch?" The girl asked, just as high as Billy was. _

"_You, you drug slut now get the fuck out!" Jess ordered. _

"_Go fuck yourself!" The girl shouted attempting to slap Jess but quickly stumbled to the side when she dodged – at this point Billy was up, attempting to stand whilst doing his zipper up. _

_Reaching in to the back of her jeans, Jess pulled her .45 out sticking the barrel right to the centre of the bitch's forehead "You want me to fucking blow your head off is that it?"_

_The girl instantly was silenced; shaking her head she took a cautious and slow step back "Good - now get the fuck out...I catch ya with Billy again I won't fucking think twice!" Jess threatened. _

_Watching the bitch turn and hurry out the front door, Jess turned to see Billy's big frame now towering over her – his red glazed over eyes glaring down at her, if he was going for the more intimidating look it was definitely working because Jess at this point didn't recognise the man that stood in front of her "Fuck you think you're doing?" Billy shouted angrily._

"_I've been gone, what? A fucking week... fuck's happened to you?" Jess asked her eyes looking up at him. _

"_You were gone – you're fucking problem, not mine..." Billy retorted_

"_And you knew where the fuck I went...don't put you're shit on me Billy, not my fault you ain't satisfied by one fucking woman these days..." _

_Billy just glared down at her, his jaw clenched tightly together "That so Jess? Well it ain't my fucking fault you no longer fucking satisfy me in that way...again your fucking problem, not mine!" He growled – his words so full of hatred._

_Jess could feel the lump in her throat and see the tears that had gathered but she wasn't backing down, stepping forward she shoved him hard making him stumble slightly back but in an instance he was balanced "I can't fucking believe you, you promised! Said nothing would change, said I wouldn't fucking lose you!" The tears now streaming down her cheeks._

"_Fuck you chatting bout? I'm standing right fucking here, we're the fucking same – and you ain't fucking lost me"_

_Jess just shook her head in anger "Billy are you going fucking blind? I am losing you right fucking now because of the shit and this fucking life!" Now her emotions were getting to her..._

_Billy just sneered "You don't know what your fucking chatting bout!"_

"_Have you seen yourself lately? Look what the shit is doing to you!" Jess continued to argue. _

"_It isn't the fucking shit; it's you...your messing with my fucking head!"_

_Jess smirked through the upset and frustration she was feeling "Fine, I'll do us both a fucking favour then..." About to turn and walk away – she felt Billy's large hand grab hold of her roughly "Billy, let me the fuck go!"_

_Feeling him clamp down on her arm she gritted her teeth, feeling the pain of his grip shoot right through her. Struggling against him she finally managed to get herself free but with the force toppled backwards – the last thing she remembered feeling was her head slamming down on the edge of his coffee table..._

_...Slowly coming round, Jess opened her eyes...it took a moment for her vision to properly focus but as she took in her surroundings she found she was in a hospital, Fuck! Billy had actually brought her to a real fucking hospital, not the one that she would have assumed he'd take her to... just like any hospital it was unbelievably clean and so fucking bright...this just making the throbbing headache she already felt worse. Reaching up she gently touched the side of her forehead, flinching when her fingertips glided along the stitches that had obviously been laid across the cut she undeniably had from falling – huffing she heard movement to the left, turning her head to the side – she shockingly saw Billy sitting slumped in one of the old guest chairs the hospital provided for friends and family; the difference now from earlier was that he was completely sober and aware of what he was doing. _

"_I'm sorry..." He quietly grunted – but his eyes told her he was, she could see the guilt and regret he was continuing to fight against. _

_Jess just nodded, what was the point in continuing to fight it out? She remembered her head colliding against his coffee table before blacking out and she remembered exactly why they were fighting "Billy...I'm gonna make you a promise and you will fucking listen to me..." Her eyes looking deadly seriously over at him – he clenched his jaw but just nodded "You so much as lay your fucking hands on me like that again and I'll be so quick out of your life...I promise you hurt me like that again and I'll walk...and if you don't let me walk, so help me god I'll leave you in whatever way I fucking can" Her voice was calm and collected the entire time - this undeniably unnerving him the most. _

_Jess could see his defensive streak appearing and the anger rising within him but instead of disputing or arguing back he just nodded – leaning forward he rested his large hand on top of her small one "Looks like you won't be fucking going anywhere for a long time then..."_

Yes that wasn't a very happy fucking memory but Jess didn't regret anything that had happened, if that hadn't have happened Billy wouldn't have lessened his use on the drugs...wouldn't be the man he's grown to be today...the one she adored and was still was so in love with...it was getting on in the afternoon and Jess hoped that Billy would come and say goodbye, wouldn't just leave her to see herself off... Taking a deep breath, Jess could feel the sickness starting to swarm her stomach; placing her folder in her handbag...she proceeded in checking she had everything one last time before zipping her duffel up, this was it...she was packed. Ready to leave – at least she thought she was...

* * *

With her back to the front door, Jess glanced across the lounge and kitchen; feeling a tear roll down her cheek she heard the sound of a key be inserted into the door...feeling her hands start to shake she never turned, she didn't know if she had the fucking strength to look in those blue eyes of his and say goodbye.

Her breathing instantly deepened feeling his muscular arms wrap themselves around her waist, letting another tear fall she leant her back against his front; her hands holding his arms. Closing her eyes she took in that very moment, the way he felt, the aftershave he was wearing, the way in which he was holding her – the way she felt against him. Unbeknown to her, Billy was doing the exact same thing...

"You ready to go?" He whispered, his voice against her neck sending them familiar shivers up and down her spine. Leaning in, he trailed kisses from the bottom of her ear to her shoulder.

Shaking her head, Jess could now feel her whole body starting to shake slightly from the anxiousness "Fuck no am I...Billy?" She asked turning in his embrace to look at him – his eyes looking down at her "How the fuck am I supposed to say goodbye to you?" Another few tears falling.

Clenching his jaw, Billy wasn't made for this soft shit but he could definitely feel it inside – exhaling deeply he huffed "How bout we don't...I know for certain, you'll never hear those fucking words from me..."

Jess bit her bottom lip, leaning up she wrapped her arms around his shoulders; holding him tightly to her.

"C'mon I'll walk ya to the car..." Billy offered pulling back from her, turning he grabbed the duffel from the sofa and together they ever so slowly walked down the eight flights of steps to the apartment block exit...

* * *

_Pushing open the door making it crash back against the wall, Billy, Bodie and Baggy hurried out of the school entrance – Billy was literally dying for a fucking cigarette, digging around in his blazer pocket he finally found one. Perching it in his lips, he didn't have to say anything...Baggy was ready and waiting with the lighter. Smirking Billy grabbed it, lighting his cigarette he took one long fucking drag...needed the fucking feeling it could give him. Start of term was always fucking stressful especially when you really couldn't give a fuck about what the teachers were chatting about. _

_Leaning against the wall, Billy blew a lungful of smoke out into the air as he, Bodie and Baggy watched the other kids slowly and in an orderly fashion exit the entrance they'd originally come from. _

"_You need a ride?" Billy asked, his eyes looking at Bodie and Baggy – he'd literally just turned 17 but being the son of Bones Darley he was treated like fucking royalty...his present from his dear old dad was his Mustang...he'd told him that way he could basically now take care of his fucking self... fucking prick._

"_Yeah dog if that's cool..." Bodie replied._

"_Nah dude, I'm meeting Shellz behind the gym in bout five..." Baggy replied – a huge smug grin across his face._

"_Woowie, another one? Shoulda known the last one wasn't gonna last long" Billy smirked taking another drag. _

"_Hey you can fucking talk..." Baggy snapped back jokingly "I'm just not as fucking fussy as you..." _

_Billy laughed, his eyes suddenly catching sight of a girl he'd never seen around the school before casually walking out the entrance...she looked like any other in their matching attire but something was definitely different...walking past she must've sensed his eyes on her cause she looked directly at him, passing him a small smirk "Hey..."_

"_Hey yourself..." Billy replied passing her a seductive smile – his eyes following her as she walked across the car lot to the bus stop on the other side._

"_Yo I think Billy's got his eye on a new target..." Bodie joked "She's cute dog..."_

"_Shut the fuck up!" Billy said smirking at them who were now laughing at him, taking one final drag he dropped the cigarette to the ground, stomping the butt out with his foot "C'mon let's get fucking going..."_

_...Sitting at the bus stop, the girl he'd seen before sat quietly on the bench just reading; hearing the rumble of an engine stop just in front of her...she peered up from her book seeing the same boy from earlier. _

"_Need a ride?" Billy asked, his eyes looking at her. _

_The girl smirked "Nice car but I think I'll take the bus..."_

"_Oh c'mon you ain't scared of me are ya?" Billy asked jokingly._

_The girl rolled her eyes at him trying to flirt with her "A. I don't know you and B. What makes you think it couldn't be the other way round?"_

_Billy just laughed "What? Me scared of you? A chick?"_

"_Stranger things have happened...the fact you're questioning it makes me think your thinking about it..." The girl replied cockily hearing the boy's passenger suddenly start laughing alongside him. _

"_Fair enough, I'm Billy..." He said passing her a smile that literally made her heart ache._

"_Jess, pleasure meeting ya Billy..." Jess smiled in return._

"_You sure you don't need a ride?" Billy asked a second time – really hoping she'd say yes._

"_I'm a big girl Billy, I think I can manage getting home...but thanks for the offer"_

"_Suit ya-self, I'll be seeing ya..." Jess looked at him, something in his eyes told her he wasn't bullshitting...she just watched him slip the car into drive before gunning out of the car lot..._

Throwing her bag in the trunk of her Mustang, Jess closed it – turning to face Billy who stood at her side; the tears still clearly visible in her beautiful blue eyes "Can't believe after all these years, this is fucking it..."

"It ain't safe round here...I fucking need you to be safe..."

Jess nodded, this was the whole fucking point to her putting some distance between them – to keep them both alive, whether she'd survive without him she didn't know but she sure as hell was about to find out... "I'll miss you Billy Darley, maybe you'll call me from time to time..."

Billy nodded "Maybe I will...go on get going..." He said feeling his emotions start to get the better of him.

Jess nodded a second time, leaning up she wrapped her arms around him; pulling back in his embrace slightly she leant up and kissed him lovingly on the lips – she felt his grip tighten as his tongue slid against hers, she smiled.

Stepping back she looked up at him to see a slight glimpse of a tear gathering in his right eye "I love you..." Already she could feel her heart breaking and his reaction wasn't exactly fucking helping the situation...

Billy smirked, he knew that tone – she was in a subtle way testing him; probably assuming he wouldn't fucking say it back to her "Love you...I'll be seeing ya..." Keeping his promise, he wasn't going to say the words 'Goodbye'

Feeling her heart racing and her adrenaline pumping, Jess turned and walked round to the driver's side, opening the door she was about to get in but paused hearing her name being called.

"Jess!" Both Billy and Jess turned to see Joe sprinting down the street – pausing instantly in front her, trying to catch his breath he leant down and took her in his arms "I'm sorry, I'm gonna fucking miss ya..."

"And you Joey...take care of your brother ya hear me!" She smirked, the tears now streaming.

"How much you wanna kiss me right now?" He asked, dipping his head so he could whisper to her.

Jess smirked, playfully thumping him in the chest as she stepped back – her eyes looking up at him, stepping forward she leaned back up into him "About as much as you wanna kiss me..." She teased.

He smirked taking a step back – pausing she looked back at Billy who now stood by the car next to hers just looking at her, smirking he passed her a reassuring nod... smiling she nodded in return... She would always love the Darley brothers, they were her life...her family but it was now or never; climbing into the car – closing the door behind her she slipped the key into the ignition, rumbling the car to life she slowly pulled the car forward...her eyes never leaving Billy's who just watched her Mustang slowly drive out of the lot and onto the main road...it took some fucking will power for him to stand still, to not fucking stop her – every fibre in his body telling him to bring her the fuck back but he loved her, he needed to let her go in order to save her from the life.

Watching her car slowly disappear into the distance, Billy could feel the anger rise – the sadness being replaced with rage, watching the one person who truly grounded him leave. Joey on the other hand remained silent, a single tear falling from his eye watching his closest friend leave...he truly was gonna fucking miss her, they both were.

Needing to break the silence that had fallen between them, Joe subtly placed a brotherly hand on Billy's shoulder "So what now?" Joe asked.

Billy smirked, turning they headed in the direction of where his own mustang was parked "Now Joey we talk bout how you become a man and become part of the fucking gang..."

The End

* * *

In my head this is where Death Sentence will follow on from...Okay I'm nervous, what did you think? I had her leave so it could join into its real plot...Hopefully I did okay!

So the surprise I have for my readers is that I have been working on a second piece – sort of like a one shot sequel but it's turned into a very short story...I'd love for my awesome readers who have been following this to give it a go when I upload part one.

Okay you know the drill guys, did you like it? What did you think? Would you like to read the short sequel? I'm excited to know so please hit that review button! Luv to all my FF readers! xo


End file.
